La Academia de Formación de Vigilantes
by El diente de leon
Summary: "Necesitaban sangre nueva, necesitaban mentes que no estuvieran viciadas pero, al mismo tiempo, que aún tuvieran la capacidad de aprender. Y así fue como surgió la idea de hacer de la vida de Vigilante una carrera profesional". Spin-off del SYOT Amapolas para las luciérnagas del foro El diente de león.
1. Capítulo 1: Yo siempre gano

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no nos pertenecen. La idea de la Academia de Vigilantes, por otro lado, es propiedad de Elenear28, HikariCaelum y Coraline T.**

 **Las zonas en que se divide el Capitolio son idea nuestra y pueden verlas en el blog "The Rowah's World" en mi perfil.**

* * *

 **1\. Yo siempre gano**

 **Rowan Greyfox, 17 años.**

Resulta curioso como la vida de una persona puede meterse en un camión. Unas cuantas docenas de cajas, algunos muebles nuevos— solo porque no llegaba a convencerme el aire genérico del piso que me han asignado— y un juego de llaves en mi mano. Eso es todo lo que ha tomado para arrancar mis endebles raíces y colocarme en un lugar completamente distinto.

Ya no tengo que elegir entre Capitolium Square y Venice Avenue. Se acabó la cansina situación en donde papá y mamá competían por cual estilo de vida era más envidiable: el político en ascenso o la estrella de la ópera.

El auto oficial, con las banderas del partido ondeando sobre el capó, avanza sin dilación por las calles de Capitolium hasta casi llegar al límite con Beach Street. Se supone que, desde donde estaremos hospedados, puede inclusive atisbarse el mar a lo lejos. Resulta mucho menos opresivo que el corazón del Capitolio y, obviamente, no tiene la misma vitalidad que Venice, con sus fiestas un día sí y otro también.

Este extremo de la ciudad tiene una vibración mucho más sosegada, tal vez porque la Academia ha sido construida fuera del círculo de la ciudad, alejada de los centros políticos para propiciar la concentración de los estudiantes. No es una tormenta eléctrica, sino energía geotérmica, gestándose bajo una ciudad dormida. Poderosa e igual de letal, pero menos vistosa… Resulta interesante.

Tal vez, lejos de tantas distracciones mi mente pueda calmarse también. Tal vez esta noche las pesadillas se detengan… Tal vez...

Pero no soy un optimista.

El camión dobla en una esquina y el auto lo sigue. Hay en total cuatro torres residenciales dentro del campus y seis edificios que cuentan con aulas, laboratorios y simuladores. Me han asignado uno de los dos apartamentos en la planta más alta del edificio A, el que está destinado a miembros de la élite. Sin duda mi padre ha cobrado algunos favores, pero me siento satisfecho por el hecho de que sus influencias no llegaron hasta el proceso de admisión. Lo oí quejarse por ello. Si he llegado hasta aquí, ha sido por mis propios méritos.

La Academia de Formación de Vigilantes surgió como una iniciativa del Gobierno. Nuestra Pesidenta, Antigone Pylos, aparentemente se había cansado del aire militarizado que habían adquirido los Juegos del Hambre y, más aún, de cómo esas personas que ahora eran un sacrificio simbólico para compensar el daño que habían hecho los distritos durante los Días Oscuros, se habían convertido en una suerte de ídolos y héroes para nuestra razonablemente civilizada comunidad en el Capitolio.

Resultaba evidente que los Juegos del Hambre necesitaban un refrescamiento, un punto de vista que les otorgara ideas creativas y no una simple repetición de una fórmula que se había oxidado. Los Vigilantes no tenían la suficiente visión como para resultar útiles, al menos no los vigilantes viejos y cansados que ya empezaban a aburrirse de su trabajo.

Necesitaban sangre nueva, necesitaban mentes que no estuvieran viciadas, pero, al mismo tiempo, que aún tuvieran la capacidad de aprender.

Y así fue cómo surgió la idea de hacer de la vida de Vigilante una carrera profesional. Dieron el aviso hace meses en un programa de visionado obligatorio y por semanas las Oficinas de de Justicia estuvieron colapsadas, recibiendo miles de inscripciones que posiblemente no llegarían a nada para la mayoría.

Aunque claro, yo no soy de la mayoría.

Las cartas de admisión llegaron hace un par de semanas, después de un proceso de selección que incluyó exámenes teóricos, prácticos y psicológicos. La única parte que me preocupó un poco fue esta última, pero me he convertido en un experto en encubrir mi _problema,_ aunque no siempre resulta sencillo.

Como respuesta a mis pensamientos, la luz de las últimas horas de la tarde empieza a proyectar sombras extrañas sobre la acera al caer sobre las ramas desnudas de un árbol y, solo por un momento, tengo un vistazo del terror de anoche.

El rostro descarnado, las manos convertidas en huesos, con algunos músculos y tendones recubriéndolos… Mi boca se seca, mi piel se cubre con una fina pátina de sudor. Mis manos se cierran en apretados puños sobre mis rodillas y mis dientes se rozan unos con otros con un crujido audible, hasta que una mano, suave y ligeramente regordeta, se posa sobre mi brazo.

—Estoy bien— mascullo mientras vuelvo a la realidad—. Gracias.

Ella acomoda su cabello, de un suave color caramelo, sobre uno de sus hombros y me da una palmadita antes de apartarse. Su rostro en forma de corazón está algo pálido y tiene los ojos azules muy abiertos. Este lugar es nuevo para ella también.

Evaki es la única persona en la que confío realmente. Ella me dedica una fugaz mirada de preocupación, pero no dice nada. Si pudiera, es posible que lo hiciera, pero le quitaron esa posibilidad hace algunos años. La veo tragar, con esa extraña dificultad que tienen los avox y mientras la observo, ella se dedica a mirar por la ventana.

Me siento más tranquilo solo por tenerla cerca.

Mi padre lo desaprueba. Ella debería ir en el camión junto a los otros avox pues, a fin de cuentas, él ha asignado a cinco de los doce que atienden su mansión en Capitolium Square para que me ayuden a mudarme, y me ha permitido quedarme con dos en la residencia, pero lo cierto es que no me interesa.

Dejando de lado a Evaki, prefiero prescindir del personal. Los avox son prácticos porque aún y cuando se enteren de mi secreto, no tienen muchas formas de andar por ahí contándolo, pero uno nunca sabe cuándo podría llegar una carta mal intencionada a alguna de las revistas de chismes que abundan en el Capitolio y entonces todo mi secreto quedaría expuesto.

He aprendido a cuidar más mis secretos que las riquezas que se esconden tras la bóveda familiar.

No. Es mejor mantener dentro de mi vida a una cantidad de personas mínima. La Academia de Formación de Vigilantes me viene bien para esto. Ya no tendré que inventar excusas a mi madre para explicar por qué siempre luzco tan cansado. No tendré que ser cruel con Jessabeth, mi única hermana, para que se mantenga lejos.

La quiero, pero Jess nunca ha sido capaz de mantener la boca cerrada y si bien mi padre la adora por lo funcional que ha sido al averiguar algunos secretos políticos con métodos más que cuestionables, no es precisamente el tipo de persona en la que podría confiar.

El auto se detiene frente a una de las torres.

—¿Señor Greyfox? Hemos llegado —dice el chofer.

Mi rostro se convierte en una máscara de fastidio.

—Gracias por señalar lo evidente, señor Charming —en cuanto su nombre sale de mis labios, me molesto aún más. Los nombres de Magic Town siempre resultan de lo más estúpidos y el hecho de que este zoquete no se haya molestado en cambiar el suyo después de ser contratado por alguien con la categoría de mi padre, definitivamente me hace dudar de su capacidad. Si a eso le sumas el hecho de que su nombre de pila es Prince… resulta doblemente patético—. La próxima vez que tenga dificultades para determinar de qué color es el cielo o el césped, le preguntaré. Queda claro que tiene un don para señalar lo obvio.

Mi boca se tuerce en una sonrisa cuando veo como su rostro ha enrojecido, solo por un segundo, antes de que baje del auto y me abra la puerta.

El viaje del centro del Círculo de Gobierno, en donde se encuentra la mansión de mi padre y el campus de la Academia, no es demasiado largo. Una hora, como máximo, pues en Capitolium la mayor parte de las edificaciones se encuentran separadas una de otra por motivos de seguridad, lo que la hace una región muy extendida, pero tengo los músculos algo entumidos después de otra noche difícil. Estiro los brazos y flexiono mi cuello. Cuando abro los ojos, Ev me mira con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y ahora qué?

Ella apunta a Charming con la barbilla, que ahora está sacando el equipaje de mano de la parte trasera del auto. Su nuca es de un color rojo granate.

Me río.

—Sabes que no puedo con la estupidez —le respondo y ella pone los ojos en blanco y coloca los brazos en jarra, empezando a zapatear con su pie derecho—. No, olvídalo, no voy a disculparme— ella entrecierra los ojos—. No, no estás enfadada. Creo que en el fondo también te divierte.

Ella se tira del cabello con dramatismo.

—No seas dramática —la regaño en broma—. Iré a registrarme, ¿te encargas de supervisar todo esto? Asegúrate de que cuiden los vinilos, son una antigüedad y estoy dispuesto a matar a quien sea si alguno se rompe.

Ella asiente.

—Te veo arriba.

Cada edificio tiene un sector administrativo en la planta baja. Las mudanzas comienzan hoy, pero el campus se ve desierto. Asumo que se debe al hecho de que es viernes por la tarde. Supongo que los muy ridículos darán fiestas de celebración en sus casas y dejarán la mudanza para el domingo, sin pensar que posiblemente para entonces las calles estarán colapsadas y tendrán que esperar horas en fila para que los camiones puedan aparcar y descargar las cajas, especialmente por los controles de seguridad que deben hacerse al pasar tan cerca de centros políticos importantes.

A mí, su falta de planificación me viene bien. No tendré que lidiar con sus pequeñas mentes por hoy.

Una mujer con una enorme peluca blanca, que me recuerda con vaguedad algunos de los trajes de la Ópera de Panem, está al otro lado de una ventana con la leyenda "Admisiones e Información" escrita en letras doradas de un palmo de altura.

—¿Vienes a inscribirte, cielo?

"Cielo", nunca he tenido claro porque la gente utiliza ese tipo de apelativos para referirse a personas que acaban de conocer. "Cielo", "cariño", "querido". Todas resultan ridículas. Incorrectas.

Mi mente empieza a divagar:

—No soy su cielo— le digo lentamente—, al menos no si se refiere al cielo como algo brillante o cálido, pues en ese caso conmigo se equivoca. Supongo que, si fuera un cielo, sería uno gris, embotado por las nubes de tormenta, con rayos destellando aquí y allá —una sonrisa tironea de mis labios cuando veo la suya decaer. Continúo hablando—, pero dudo que esa haya sido su intención y, además, tengo la impresión de que usted es simplemente de esas personas que parece sentir la necesidad de cubrir los silencios o los espacios con palabras sin sentido. Podría haber esperado a que me presentara, o haber solicitado mi carta de admisión. Puede que inclusive tuviera la posibilidad de reconocerme— digo con un encogimiento de hombros —, he estado en más programas políticos sobre mi familia de los que puedo contar, pero he comprobado que muchas veces cuando el genio es lento, la lengua es rápida.

Ella no parece saber qué responder. Una lástima, habría sido divertido el seguir con este intercambio.

—Respondiendo a su pregunta— le digo mientras saco la carta de admisión, pulcramente doblada, del interior de mi chaqueta y la extiendo sobre el mostrador—, sí, voy a registrarme. Mi nombre es Rowan Greyfox. El apartamento asignado es el 28 A de este complejo y…

—Greyfox— me interrumpe ella y yo frunzo el ceño—. Greyfox como el Ministro.

—Sí.

—¿El hijo de Drusilla Lightscale?

—A menos que mi padre haya decidido reconocer a alguno de sus bastardos, sí —ella se encoje un poco ante mi dureza.

—Soy una gran admiradora de tu madre…— dice como si eso lo solucionara todo.

—Como todo el mundo. No tengo todo el día. Tengo treinta y seis cajas que desempacar y un grupo más que cuestionable de empleados para hacerlo, así que agradecería que pusiera su computadora en marcha, registrara mi ingreso y habilitara el ascensor de carga para enviar mis cosas arriba.

—Enseguida— dice ella, empezando a teclear con dedos temblorosos.

Al ver que solo utiliza sus índices para digitar, decido que esto se tomará un buen rato. Suelto un suspiro y me apoyo contra la pared, dándole la espalda a la mujer. Sé que el despliegue ha sido innecesario y posiblemente inmerecido, pero las noches particularmente difíciles llevan a días en los que soy extremadamente irritable.

—Eso ha sido tan innecesario…—dice una voz ligeramente arrogante.

Levanto la mirada y me encuentro con una chica, supongo que más o menos de mi edad, aunque mucho más bajita. Tiene el cabello de un brillante color plateado, cayendo en suaves ondas a la altura de los hombros y el rostro salpicado de pecas. Sus ojos, de un verde claro y luminoso, parecido al jade, se encuentran enmarcados por unas pestañas oscuras y una generosa cantidad de delineador negro. Sostiene en sus manos una carpeta de color negro con letras doradas.

—¿Disculpa?

—Nada— dice apoyando los codos en el mostrador.

—Me estabas hablando a mi ¿no?

Ella me dedica una mirada altiva.

—En realidad hablaba conmigo misma. No osaría exponerme a la ira que una frase de lo más ordinaria podría desencadenar en ti.

—¿Por qué hablabas contigo misma? —pregunto con una sonrisa—. ¿Tienes más de una personalidad con la cual puedas conversar?

Ella pone los ojos en blanco.

—Dime, la necesidad de probar que eres más inteligente que los demás ¿es una cuestión de nacimiento o surgió a partir de tu crianza?

—Pues resulta relativo— le respondo—. Mi capacidad de hablar se desarrolló aproximadamente un año después de mi nacimiento, lo cual implica que hubo doce meses de crianza que pudieron haber entorpecido mis habilidades natas, sin embargo, considero que mi agudeza puede ser una suma de ambos factores ¿no crees?

Le dedico la sonrisa de político, esa que he perfeccionado a lo largo del tiempo. La que hace que mi madre se olvide de los motivos que tenga para regañarme o que mi padre deje de lado sus discursos interminables. El tipo de sonrisa que uso en contadas ocasiones, porque me hace ver cómo alguien confiable, encantador…

Su ceño fruncido se relaja un poco, aunque no llega a desaparecer.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le digo.

Ella parece sorprendida por la pregunta.

—¿Por qué te importa?

—Porque estaba convencido de que mi tiempo aquí se iba a ver desperdiciado, pero puede que no— respondo aún sonriendo. Decido que podría gustarme esta chica.

Un débil rubor oscurece un poco más sus pecas.

—Tal vez no todos sean tan estúpidos como pensé —continúo yo.

Su ceño fruncido reaparece.

—¿Se supone que debería sentirme halagada por haber superado tus expectativas mediocres?

Le sonrío. Sí, definitivamente me gusta esta chica.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Deberías. Notarás que no pasa muy a menudo.

—Eres un presumido —dice ella arrugando su pequeña nariz.

—También notarás que tengo motivos para serlo.

—No contaría con ello. Dudo mucho que coincidamos por aquí.

—¡Listo! —exclama la mujer del mostrador como si el ingresar datos en una matriz fuera un gran logro—. Señor Greyfox, su admisión se encuentra completa. Puede subir a instalarse. Ya he enviado un mensaje para informar a sus subalternos, lo estarán esperando arriba.

—De acuerdo. Nos veremos después, Arah Ranghild —digo mientras recojo la carpeta de ingreso del mostrador.

Ella se queda de piedra.

—No te he dicho como me llamo.

—Lo pones en tu carpeta— digo señalándola y ella la mira como si la hubiera traicionado—. A la próxima, podrías ponérmela un poco más difícil.

—No habrá una "próxima". Con dos mil estudiantes nuevos, dudo mucho que nos veamos.

Le sonrío.

—Créeme, no te conviene apostar en mi contra. Yo siempre gano. Siempre.

Ella hace una mueca.

—Me encuentro bastante segura de mis posibilidades— dice dando por zanjada la conversación y dirigiéndose de manera profesional a la mujer de la recepción de documentos—. Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Arah Ranghild, quiero registrarme.

—Por supuesto, cie… señorita Ranghild— se corrige sobre la marcha.

Me río mientras atravieso el lobby y llego hasta el ascensor, presionando el botón para llamarlo.

Cuando llego a la última planta, el ascensor se abre, revelando un pasillo amplio con una puerta a cada lado. Escucho el ir y venir de algunas personas y asumo que los avox ya se encuentran colocando la ropa sobre las perchas y los libros en los estantes.

La puerta de mi nuevo apartamento se encuentra abierta de par en par y veo a tres hombres y dos mujeres ir y venir con cajas, cargando camisas y metiendo zapatos en el interior del armario. Se mueven como un pequeño regimiento o tal vez como hormigas que cargan hojas para su colonia.

Mi padre pensaba que era un desperdicio de mi tiempo el venir desde hoy. Después de todo, los avox están hechos para esto. Una vida de esclavitud es casi todo a lo que pueden aspirar. Pude haber esperado al domingo y simplemente llegar a dormir, pero soy controlador y prefiero dar el visto bueno de las cosas. Aunque por el momento no tengo mucho que hacer.

Ev se mueve por las habitaciones, dando instrucciones en señas y regañando en silencio a los que no están haciendo un buen trabajo.

Me apoyo en el marco de la puerta y cierro los ojos.

Por los próximos tres años este lugar será mi nuevo hogar. Tendré que aprender a moverme aquí. Tendré que conocer sus sombras, familiarizarme con cada silueta para no permitir que el miedo me domine. Tendré que aceptar la estupidez de nuevas personas en mi vida…

Un suave taconeo me hace abrir los ojos y mi boca se estira en una sonrisa.

Arah Ranghild se detiene a tan solo unos pasos. Los ojos verdes muy abiertos y la boca formando una mueca de incredulidad mientras arrastra una maleta casi tan grande como ella.

—Pues ¡mira eso! —digo burlón—. ¿No te dije que era una mala idea apostar contra mí?

Su boca se abre para responder y vuelve a cerrarse. Su rostro está teñido de un suave rosado, por la pena o por la furia, es difícil decirlo. Estoy deseando molestarla un poco más, pero el inconfundible sonido que emite un vinilo al romperse rompe la burbuja.

Lanzo una mirada de fastidio sobre mi hombro.

—Bueno, tendremos que dejar nuestro reencuentro para después, Arah Ranghild— saboreo cada sílaba de su nombre, es una pequeña victoria para mi—. Buenas noches, _vecina._ Ya nos veremos después.

Y cierro la puerta detrás de mí antes de que tenga oportunidad de responderme.

* * *

 **¡Primer capítulo!**

 **Coraline y yo nos volvimos locas por la posibilidad de dar a conocer más profundamente la historia de Rowan y Arah y en nuestra locura, terminamos arrastrando a las otras chicas, así que tendremos una historia con los orígenes de los Vigilantes principales del SYOT Colaborativo "Amapolas para las luciérnagas" del foro El diente de león.**

 **El fic será narrado por Elenear28 (Rowan), Coraline T (Arah) y HikariCaelum (Cherise).**

 **Si no participas en el SYOT pero quieres saber de qué se trata, puedes buscarlo en las historias de esta cuenta.**

 **Esperamos que la historia les guste y por favor, no duden en dejar su crítica aquí, siempre y cuando sea constructiva.**

 **Saludos, E.**


	2. Capítulo 2: No siempre

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no nos pertenecen. La idea de la Academia de Vigilantes, por otro lado, es propiedad de Elenear28, Coraline T y HikariCaelum.**

* * *

 **2\. No siempre**

 **Arah Ranghild, 16 años.**

Observo la habitación con una mueca de satisfacción en el rostro. No es tan amplia como la de mi casa en Oxford Street, pero se ve más mía de lo que aquella era. Desde los muebles de algarrobo fabricados en el Distrito 7 hasta las cortinas de un suave color crema. Es mi habitación, mucho más de lo que la otra llegó a ser.

Al costado de la cama se encuentra todavía una caja mal cerrada, la que contiene el único regalo de mi madre por comenzar mi carrera. La última colección de Louise Bisset, la diseñadora del momento. El recuerdo de los vestidos coloridos con demasiadas texturas combinadas me da risa. No me toma más de dos minutos esconder la caja debajo de la cama, de donde nunca saldrá.

Otro de los regalos de mi madre que nunca usaré.

No recuerdo a ciencia cierta cuándo comenzamos a llevarnos tan mal. Supongo que fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Yo era muy pequeña cuando mis padres se separaron así que nunca entendí del todo lo que estaba pasando, lo que cada grito significaba, hasta que sucedió. Y de repente un día estaba en Oxford en una casa rodeada de tiendas y vidrieras, viviendo con mamá, sin tener idea de dónde estaba mi padre.

Pasaron un par de semanas hasta que me atreví a preguntar por él. No obtuve respuesta. Los meses comenzaron a pasar y no había señales de él. Las respuestas cortantes de mi madre y los regaños cada vez que preguntaba se volvieron más frecuentes. Hasta que un día la escuché hablando por teléfono, o más bien gritando, por casualidad.

Apenas tenía seis años, pero entendí lo esencial. Ellos no iban a volver a estar juntos, y yo era el arma que mi madre pretendía utilizar para recuperar a mi padre.

Pasaron años hasta que mi madre se resignó y volví a ver a mi padre. Vivir con ella no era muy fácil. Había montones de vestidos para usar por día, había que aprender a caminar correctamente, había que aprender a sentarse derecha, había que acompañarla a cada cita en la peluquería. No había que correr bajo ningún concepto porque "te puedes caer y ensuciar" ni comer golosinas porque "mira si engordas, ya es suficiente con las pecas que heredaste de tu padre".

Creo que por eso me gustó tanto Capitolium Square cuando mi padre logró convencerla de llevarme un par de semanas en vacaciones, terminando así con las incómodas visitas a Oxford. Mi padre se iba temprano a trabajar y quedaba sola hasta la tarde con sus avox, quienes me daban todo cuanto quería sin rechistar, aunque no es como si pudieran hacerlo. No lo veía mucho, pero me sentía infinitamente mejor que en casa.

Hubo un día en que me dejó acompañarlo al trabajo, satisfaciendo así mi curiosidad sobre qué implicaba ser abogado. Su despacho era inmenso, así que pude acomodarme tranquilamente en un sillón mullido frente a una gran pantalla mientras él hacía llamadas y algunas personas iban y venían con papeles. Fue entonces, mientras cambiaba de canal aburrida, que vi por primera vez una transmisión completa de Los Juegos del Hambre, al menos de manera consciente. Si los había visto antes no les había prestado mucha atención; a mi madre no le agradaban particularmente; lo único que miraba con avidez era el desfile de los tributos, y casi siempre era para quejarse de los trajes. Todo lo que hacía mi madre era quejarse, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo.

Fue como ver una película, solo que mucho mejor, porque todo era real. Luego comencé a preguntarme por qué se hacían, y cómo es que lo hacían. Inundé de preguntas a mi padre hasta que conseguí todas las respuestas que necesitaba. En mi mente de niña imaginarme controlando todo de una forma similar a lo que hacía mi madre conmigo me pareció algo surreal; la idea de tener tal poder me pareció algo increíble.

Regresé a Wintertown con la idea fija en mi mente de que sería Vigilante en Los Juegos del Hambre. Mi madre se enfadó muchísimo cuando se lo dije e intentó por todos los medios hacer que cambiase de opinión. Lo intentó con vestidos, desfiles, fiestas, presentándome a diseñadores famosos, llevándome a cuanto evento de moda pudiese.

Los últimos meses la dejé hacer a su gusto. Acudí a cada evento con ella sin queja alguna; dejé que pensara que había olvidado el asunto de ser Vigilante. Cuando un día en la cena empezó a divagar sobre una escuela de estilismo en Oxford, le solté que había sido admitida en la Academia de Formación de Vigilantes. Casi le da un ataque. Sus intentos histéricos llegaron al punto de que llamó a mi padre para intentar disuadirme, pero él le dijo que me dejara hacer lo que quisiera. Creo que lo que más le molestó fue pensar que había ganado.

Una gran sonrisa se extiende en mi rostro cuando pienso en que falló estrepitosamente.

.

Soy de las primeras en entrar al aula. Elijo un lugar en el centro, desde donde pueda ver bien la pantalla, aunque me siento en el medio. Nunca me ha gustado estar delante de todo pero tampoco quiero perderme de nada. Es temprano, pero aún así dejo la tableta preparada para tomar apuntes y el programa de la materia abierto.

A medida que pasan los minutos empieza a llegar cada vez más gente. Aunque la mayoría son de la misma edad que yo, algunos parecen mucho más jóvenes, y hay otros que directamente no parecen humanos con tanta cosa rara que se hicieron. Y yo que pensaba que la Academia de Formación de Vigilantes sería un lugar serio…

A las diez en punto el profesor llega y tras una breve introducción comienza la clase. Y como por arte de magia toda la expectación que sentía se desinfla como una burbuja, porque la clase es tremendamente básica y aburrida. Hasta el modo de explicar del profesor, como si le hablara a niños de cinco años, me resulta fastidioso. De todas formas, anoto todo en la tableta, al menos por pretender que resulta interesante. Nada más lejano a la realidad.

— Ahora va a hablar durante media hora de quien tuvo la "brillante idea" de esconder las cámaras en los árboles — susurra con hastío una voz cerca de mi oído. Me giro levemente y encuentro a Rowan Greyfox inclinado hacia mí con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Pongo los ojos en blanco y me giro para seguir tomando apuntes, no dispuesta a perderme la clase por más aburrida que sea.

Segundos después el profesor inicia un discurso terriblemente aburrido sobre la decisión de esconder las cámaras en los árboles, cansados de que algunos tributos intentaran destruirlas al encontrarlas.

La sonrisa que había aparecido en mi rostro desaparece al cabo de unos segundos, cuando vuelvo a escuchar su voz cerca de mi oído. Incluso creo que se acerca más, porque cada vez escucho más próximos sus comentarios irónicos. Intento seguir tomando notas, pero su voz me distrae, sobre todo porque por momentos dice las cosas antes que el profesor mismo.

Cerca del final de la clase termino rindiéndome y soltando la tableta, aunque los susurros no se detienen. Observo con incredulidad al profesor que sigue hablando como si nada. ¿Es que no se da cuenta que tiene a un alumno prácticamente encima de otro mientras da clases? Evidentemente no, aunque dudo que ese hombre vea siquiera lo que tiene frente a sus narices. En la primera fila, a tan solo unos metros de él, un grupo de chicas cuchichean emocionadas en torno a lo que creo que es un esmalte de uñas.

Cuando termina la clase, soy de las primeras en salir, sobre todo por si a Greyfox se le ocurre seguirme también. Afortunadamente no lo hace, pero eso no evita que en la siguiente clase lo tenga detrás de mí otra vez, molestándome con sus susurros. Por qué lo hace no lo sé, pero el caso es que como somos de primer año tenemos las mismas clases.

Por la tarde, regreso a mi habitación de muy mal humor y la llamada de mi madre usando su tono cínico para preguntar cómo me fue y luego dándome un sermón sobre cómo tomé la decisión equivocada para luego instarme a regresas a Oxford Street tampoco ayuda mucho al respecto.

Durante algunos días, logro librarme de su presencia entrando más tarde a clases, cuando casi todos los asientos están ocupados. Algunas veces me toca sentarme en el fondo, pero eso no quita el alivio que siento al poder escuchar una clase completa sin interrupciones.

Sin embargo un día, cuando abro la puerta para irme, lo encuentro en el pasillo, apostado contra una pared. Paso de largo y emprendo mi camino, pero al instante lo tengo detrás mío, silbando una melodía.

— ¿Por qué me sigues? — le pregunto con furia contenida; no va a lograr sacarme de quicio tan fácilmente.

— No te sigo — responde con inocencia —. Voy a clases. ¿Te molesta acaso que caminen detrás de ti?

Apresuro el paso con la intención de dejarlo atrás, pero como es bastante más alto que yo, me alcanza fácilmente. Pruebo con caminar inusitadamente lento para que se adelante, pero él hace lo mismo. Al final termino resignándome a que me siga como una sombra.

A pesar de la hora somos de los primeros en llegar. Observo el aula semi vacía y entonces se me ocurre una idea. Le sonrío y tomo asiento en la primera fila, donde estoy segura que no osará molestarme. No con el profesor tan cerca. Pero a la media hora lo tengo susurrándome en el oído el contenido de la clase nuevamente. El profesor no dice nada, con lo que asumo que sabe que es el hijo del ministro Greyfox. Demasiado molesta como para hacer nada me paso la clase de brazos cruzados, mirándolo con enojo.

Cuando termina la clase me giro y decido encararlo.

— Creo que ya ha quedado bastante claro que crees que eres superior al resto ¿no te parece?

Él se recuesta sobre su asiento y ríe como si le hubiese contado un chiste muy gracioso.

— No es como si fuera muy difícil tener una inteligencia superior a la media ¿no te parece? — responde imitándome.

— Ya te lo he dicho. Me parece absolutamente innecesario lo que haces — replico recordando el día que nos vimos por primera vez, cuando puso en ridículo a aquella mujer en la recepción —. Eres demasiado arrogante.

— No entiendo por qué te molesta— dice inclinándose nuevamente hasta quedar en frente mío —. Bah, creo que sí lo entiendo. Te molesta porque soy lo suficientemente cínico como para que no me importe la opinión de los demás, a diferencia de ti. Dices que soy arrogante, pero tú eres igual, por mucho que intentes ocultarlo. ¿O me equivoco?

— ¿Es que acaso compartir clases por un par de semanas te ha permitido llegar a esa conclusión? — le pregunto enojada. — ¿Es que además de ser más inteligente que el resto quieres probar que eres vidente o algo así? De todas formas no interesa. Lo único que quiero es que dejes de seguirme, ni siquiera entiendo por qué lo haces.

Recojo mis cosas tan rápido como puedo y salgo a pasos rápidos. No encuentro a mucha gente en los pasillos; ni siquiera soy consciente de cuánto tiempo estuvimos discutiendo desde que terminó la clase. Todavía molesta recorro un largo pasillo hasta salir al campus, donde sí hay gente, apiñada en grupos disfrutando el descanso.

Estoy por dirigirme a un banco vacio cuando una mano se posa en mi hombro. Ni siquiera me asombra que sea Rowan Greyfox de nuevo, evidentemente no sabe cuando rendirse.

— Arah — empieza y por un momento me descoloca escuchar mi nombre sin su característico tono burlón. Creo que es la primera vez que sucede —. Yo siempre gano. No lo olvides.

Sus palabras me caen como un balde de agua fría, recordado cuando le dije que era poco probable que nos cruzáramos. ¿Realmente hizo todo esto sólo por aquel comentario? ¿Realmente pasó días enteros siguiéndome solo para demostrar que había ganado? Por un momento tengo la tentación de echarme a reír porque todo esto es muy ridículo, hasta que se me ocurre una idea.

— Ya. Entiendo. Has ganado — le digo usando el tono de voz más dulce que tengo, ese que solía usar cuando deseaba que mi madre dejara de molestarme.

Recorro el campus con la mirada hasta dar con el grupito de chicas más coloridas que encuentro. Sí, ellas servirán. Son entre siete y diez chicas apiñadas en grupo mirando algo en una tableta, riendo a carcajadas. Me acerco a ellas con seguridad, intentando ignorar el hecho de que mi cabello plateado no encaja para nada en el grupo donde pelucas de todos los colores del arcoíris hacen acto de presencia y escucho un poco de su conversación insustancial. Compongo una sonrisa tonta antes de hablarle a la más cercana.

— ¡Ayyo estuve en ese carnaval en Venice Avenue! — exclamo toda emocionada —. Adoré cuando al principio del evento cantó Drusilla Lightscale — la chica de cabello verde manzana asiente con aprobación y de pronto ya tengo la atención del grupo. Perfecto —. Por cierto, ¿sabían que ese chico que está ahí parado, cerca del banco, es su hijo? Rowan Greyfox es su nombre.

En menos de un minuto ya todas han corrido hacia él, y al poco tiempo la mitad del campus se concentra a su alrededor, gritando con emoción. A ver como lidia con toda esa gente inferior acosándolo.

Me voy a mi cuarto con una sonrisa en el rostro, el mal humor olvidado, pensando que, después de todo, los eventos y desfiles de mi madre no fueron un completo desperdicio.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí el segundo capítulo donde se puede ver un poco más de Arah y, sobre todo de #Rowah, esta vez de la mano de Coraline T.**

 **Esperamos que les guste y no duden en dejar sus críticas, siempre y cuando sean constructivas.**

 **Saludos!**


	3. Capítulo 3: Mi casa

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no nos pertenecen. La idea de la Academia de Vigilantes, por otro lado, es propiedad de Elenear28, Coraline T y HikariCaelum.**

* * *

 **3\. Mi casa**

 **Cherise Rainbow, 17 años.**

Abro los ojos con pereza. Estaba soñando, ya no recuerdo el qué, pero sí la sensación placentera de soñar. Toda una historia imaginada que yo no controlo, que me cuenta alguna parte de mí que parece de otro mundo.

Taurus se remueve un poco y es entonces cuando abro los ojos de una forma más figurada.

Me giro hacia él, está de costado, con el brazo en mi cintura. El despertador marca una hora muy cerrada de la madrugada. Pero es casi la hora de que despierte mi bello durmiente. Tiene que llegar hasta su casa de Eden Garden, cambiarse de ropa, prepararse para sus clases de Historia del Arte, desayunar con sus padres fingiendo que ha pasado la noche allí…

No quiero ni pensar cómo reaccionarían si supiera que duerme conmigo desde que comenzó esto. "¡Pecado!" gritarían. Se alegraron mucho cuando supieron que me iba a estudiar lejos de ellos. Lejos de su hijo, sin poder influir en él, sin que esta loca artista le muestre cosas del mundo que su iglesia no aprueba.

La única vez que he visto realmente enfadado a Taurus, tan imponente como su nombre, aprovechando toda su estatura y sus músculos para intimidar… fue cuando su madre le dijo aquellas palabras.

—No te acerques mucho a Cherise. Tiene buena mano con las flores, pero solo droga en la cabeza, como todos los demás artistas. La Diosa no aprueba las locuras que opina, ni su mundo de pecado.

Por aquel entonces yo tenía quince años. No me molestó su comentario, sobre todo porque nunca me he drogado, pero sí me sorprendió que me tratara tan bien cuando lo que realmente pensaba era eso.

¿El arte es un pecado? Si es así, llévenme de cabeza al infierno. Sufriré eternamente si es necesario.

El despertador suena, aunque fuera siga siendo de noche. Taurus apenas tiene que estirarse para alcanzar la mesilla y apagarlo. Después sonríe, sin haber abierto aún los ojos, y me aprieta contra él. Sus enormes brazos son el mejor sitio del mundo.

—Buenas madrugadas, mi amor —me susurra en la oreja. A mí me recorre un escalofrío, antes de reír.

—¿Madrugadas?

—Es pronto para buenos días. Y es raro decir buenas noches cuando nos vamos a levantar ya.

Le beso el cuello y se revuelve porque le hago cosquillas. Voy yo primero al baño, cuando vuelvo ya ha hecho la cama y está calentando leche para el café. Es para él, a mí la cafeína me sienta mal. No me pongo nerviosa o activa, como debería, sino que empiezo a pensar más rápido y me aíslo mucho del mundo … más aún de lo normal.

Para mí leche sola, fresquita. Con galletas en forma de animales. Mordisqueo un elefante, mientras Taurus vuelve del baño sin camiseta y con el pelo goteando.

No sé si sus padres fueron adivinos (bueno, sé que no, y que les molestaría que los relacionara con esa absurdez) pero cuando lo bautizaron, parecieron predecir cómo sería. Taurus, el hombre del escudo con la imagen de un toro, el gran guerrero de las escrituras sagradas, quien ganó batallas contra infieles solo con sus manos, el que tenía el cuerpo a imagen y semejanza de un dios.

Si creyera en dioses, desde luego tendría ese cuerpo. Y esa mirada bondadosa.

—¿Tienes muchas clases hoy? —me pregunta, sentándose frente a mí.

—No lo sé, ¿es miércoles?

—Es lunes, princesa.

—Oh, entonces solo tengo dos clases.

Decido que estoy incómoda sin tocarlo, me levanto y me siento en su regazo. Él me acaricia la pierna mientras seguimos comiendo.

—¿Tú tienes muchas clases? —Acabo de darme cuenta de que no le he devuelto la pregunta.

—La mañana completa. Y después hay un evento en la iglesia. Hoy llegaré tarde, porque la cena es allí.

—¿Prefieres dormir en tu casa?

—Prefiero no dormir que no verte.

Lo beso. Despacio, sin prisa, más consciente de mi cuerpo que en cualquier otro momento. El desayuno queda olvidado bastante rato, al final tiene que comer rápido para marcharse casi corriendo.

Tenemos suerte de que nadie diga nada de sus llegadas y salidas. Ni la mujer que lleva el edificio, ni el guardia que suele vigilar, ni los avox que limpian. Me encargué personalmente de hablar con todos, de contarles nuestra historia, y ahora siempre nos saludan con amabilidad. Algunos compañeros que viven cerca de mí comentan que han visto a un chico entrar a pasar la noche, pero no me importan esos rumores, siempre que no lleguen a oídos de sus padres.

Algún día… dejaremos de vivir con ese miedo. Tendremos dinero para vivir juntos.

Miro el reloj y me doy cuenta de que he pasado demasiado rato en mi cabeza, dibujando distraídamente en mi tableta. Me doy una ducha, me seco, me visto y me pongo por el pelo nieve artificial. Me encanta el brillo que refleja y la sensación de algo etéreo.

Así se llamó mi primera poesía: "Etéreo".

Era horrible, mal construida y pomposa, pero siempre será la poesía más especial del mundo. Porque una pequeña de nueve años descubrió una manera de expresarse, además del dibujo. Poco después llegó la danza, también.

—¡Row!

Giro la cabeza, buscando entre la multitud. Un par de chicas de llamativo maquillaje me saludan. No recuerdo ahora mismo sus nombres, pero han empezado a sentarse a mi lado en las clases y charlar conmigo. Son simpáticas, aunque algo simples, y a veces desconecto.

Supongo que por eso la gente (en especial, los padres de Taurus) creen que mi cabeza está llena de droga.

Sigo sin poder sentirme insultada por ello. No me importa lo que piense la gente. Solo él. Y, a veces, mi familia.

Hablando de familia… Recuerdo que tenía una llamada perdida de mi hermano. Me preocupo de nuevo, Lysander no me ha llamado nunca que yo recuerde.

Así que paso las dos clases del día algo preocupada. Mis dos "amigas" parlotean acerca de lo guapo que es un profesor, se quejan de que sus dibujos de un edificio sean peores que los míos y me piden que las ayude a mejorar. Me comprometo a quedar con ellas, me lo anoto en mi agenda porque si no seguro que se me olvida.

Nos sentamos a comer en una mesa grande con más chicas que sé que conozco de vista. Hablo poco, pero sonrío a todo, como siempre. Me preguntan por la nieve de mi pelo, por mis pintalabios siempre oscuros, y digo la verdad: no hay una razón para que use estas cosas, simplemente me gustan.

Cuando termino mi plato, me despido de todas y decido llamar a mi hermano.

Él contesta demasiado rápido como para que no me preocupe.

—¿Cherise?

—Soy yo.

—Hola.

—Hola, Lys.

—¿Qué tal todo en la Academia?

—No me puedo quejar. Las clases a veces son interesantes, otras veces no tanto… Pero no me está resultando complicado de momento, así que bien.

—Genial.

—¿Y tú? —no quiero decirle lo raro que es que me llame. Llevamos sin hablar varios meses, desde que vino a casa por Año Nuevo.

—Yo… no estoy bien. —Se queda callado, pero espero pacientemente. Al cabo de un minuto, sigue—. Hay muchos prejuicios con Venice, ¿sabes? Al menos en el mundo de la política. Me cuesta que me tomen en serio, separar de dónde vengo de quién soy. Es como si llevara un estigma en la piel.

—Pensaba que te iba bien.

—Eso les dije, porque ya he acabado los estudios y debería estar empezando a conseguir cosas… pero no. Creo que tendré que trabajar con papá. Gestionar alguno de sus restaurantes no suena tan mal, se me daba bien.

—Sí, pero no es lo que quieres.

—A veces no conseguimos lo que queremos.

—Si dejas de intentarlo, desde luego —lo digo con suavidad, pero hasta a mí me suena duro. Él suspira.

—¿Y qué hago? No puedo vivir para siempre dependiendo de nuestros padres y fingiendo que estoy consiguiendo algo.

—Pues no finjas, consíguelo. Demuestra que eres quien quieres ser. Papá ha abierto un restaurante en Capitolium, ¿no?

—Llamarlo restaurante es ser muy bueno. Es un minúsculo local.

—¿Por qué importaría eso? Trabaja allí para costearte nuevos cursos, para conocer a clientes, para organizar charlas políticas… Haz cosas, Lysander. Inténtalo. Consíguelo.

Vuelve a haber un silencio. Pero sé que este no es triste, como el anterior. No necesito ver a mi hermano para saber que sonríe.

—Gracias —dice, con un nuevo tono de voz, con nuevas energías—. Sabía que tú eras la única que podría convencerme.

—Nunca te he convencido de nada antes.

—Eso es lo que crees. Y, dime, ¿qué tal todo? No hablo de estudios, si no de lo demás.

—Como siempre.

—Eso es bueno. ¿Sigues en contacto con tu amigo Taurus? ¿Qué tal está? Siempre me cayó bien.

—Está muy bien y… —De repente, después de que me haya confesado todo eso, me siento mal mintiéndole—. No es solo mi amigo.

—Eso ya lo sé.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Cualquiera que haya visto cómo se miran, lo sabe. —Me hace sonreír, antes de recordar que no es algo bueno.

—Sus padres no pueden enterarse, ellos no…

—Lo sé, también. No diré nada.

—Vale, gracias.

—¿Cherise?

—¿Sí?

—Lo siento, yo…

Sé por qué pide disculpas. Por la distancia, no solo física, que ha habido siempre entre nosotros. Por pensar lo mismo que los padres de Taurus a veces. Por echarnos, en parte, la culpa a mamá y a mí de que haya crecido en un ambiente tan caótico, tan poco sensato, tan excéntrico. Por ser juzgado. Por no haber estado ahí, por no ser un hermano mayor.

—No tienes que decirlo —le interrumpo—. No importa. Llámame cuando seas un político exitoso.

—Te llamaré la semana que viene, para charlar. Que me cuentes sobre tu _amigo_ , la nueva idea que te ronde la cabeza, me leas alguna poesía… ¿Te parece bien?

—Me parece genial.

Ambos colgamos y siento un extraño revoltijo en el pecho. Pocas veces las cosas consiguen afectarme, romper mi tranquilidad, pero esta conversación me ha revuelto algo.

Siento paz y alegría, por Lys. Siento guerra y tristeza, por los padres de Taurus.

No me doy cuenta de cómo llego a mi habitación. Pero aquí estoy, mirando por la ventana, perdiéndome en el azul del cielo. Ese color que nunca parece lo bastante real en mis pinturas.

No quiero pensar, y solo hay dos cosas en el mundo que lo consiguen: Taurus y bailar.

Así que pongo una música suave, lenta, que hace que el ambiente claree y se vuelva más ligero. Yo me vuelvo ligera, como una pluma. Floto con cada nota, mis brazos acarician el aire, mi cuerpo gira sobre sí mismo como si fuera un planeta y buscara mi estrella. El pelo me hace cosquillas en la espalda, mis ojos dejan de ver y mi voz interior es lo único que escucho cuando la canción acaba.

Estoy tumbada en el suelo, mirando al techo, sabiendo que tengo que recordar una historia.

Nuestra historia.

Desde pequeña, me sentí diferente. Hay muchísimas personas que se sienten así, porque de hecho lo son, todos lo somos. Pero para mí, era un diferente distinto. Raro, de otro mundo. Casi podía palpar las cosas que imaginaba, me constaba dejar de soñar (despierta y dormida). Mi madre decía que tenía alma de artista y yo me negaba a reducir mi sensación a eso. Mi padre adoraba nuestro "punto de locura e irrealidad" sin saber que yo para nada veía las cosas como mamá. Mi hermano rodaba los ojos cada vez que yo decía algo excéntrico, algo extraño para alguien tan joven.

Tuve muchos amigos, no digo que me sintiera sola, siempre se me dio bien saber qué necesitaban los demás. Solo eran historias que aprender a leer. Esa chica que quería ser popular, aquel chico que se sentía un enclenque, aquel otro que temía que lo rechazara el amigo que tanto le atraía.

No compartía sus preocupaciones, me parecían simplezas, pero sí las comprendía y ayudaba en lo que podía. Nunca me he sentido despreciada o sola, más bien yo me aislaba. Porque no me identificaba con nadie, me sentía de otro planeta.

Hasta que lo conocí.

La primera vez que lo vi, estábamos bajo un sauce y rodeados de flores. Su madre es dueña del jardín botánico, se había hecho un esguince y necesitaba ayuda para cuidarlo. Vi un cartel con la oferta de trabajo y me dio el empleo porque le dije que no quería que me pagara nada. Solo tenía quince años, no podía contratarme, y yo solo quería sentirme cerca de la naturaleza.

La primera tarde, mientras mi cabeza estaba perdida en un sueño sobre ballenas, él me habló.

—Cuidado con esa flor —me dijo—. Si la riegas demasiado, se ahogará. Y las mariposas tendrán menos que comer.

Palabras extrañas viniendo de un chico con su aspecto, tan grande. Le pregunté su edad, tenía quince, como yo, pero no los aparentaba.

No hablamos mucho más aquel día, ni la primera semana. Pero la segunda sí.

Yo estaba sentada en un rincón, dibujando en mi tableta. Una sombra me tapó el sol y al mirar para arriba me di cuenta de que Taurus miraba la pantalla. No me molestó, nunca he sido de esconder mi arte ni mis pensamientos.

Era una pequeña historia en imagen. Un mundo de altas montañas, profundos mares, árboles retorcidos y escaleras hacia el cielo. Con seres extraños de plumas y escamas, que tenían ojos oscuros capaces de ver cosas invisibles.

—¿Cómo se llama? —me preguntó.

—¿El dibujo? No le he puesto título.

—No, el mundo. —Me sorprendió—. ¿Qué mundo es?

—Todavía no lo sé.

A partir de ese día hablamos mucho. Y, por una vez, no había alguien mirándome de forma extraña cuando mis palabras viajaban más allá de las convenciones sociales.

—Los mundos que imaginamos, de alguna manera existen —dije una tarde—. Hay algo que conecta nuestros subconscientes. Los sueños hablan por nosotros, tienen alcance a algo más allá.

Me quedé callada, esperando que riera, que dijera que tengo demasiada imaginación, cualquier cosa excepto su verdadera reacción. Miró con gesto soñador al cielo antes de sonreírme.

—Siempre he pensado que no somos más que el… ¿contenedor? De la mente. De algo que solo se ve a través del arte. No soy bueno ni pintando, ni escribiendo ni nada… pero me gustaría estudiarlo.

Con sus palabras, algo se calentó dentro de mí. Fue como si apareciera un nuevo color, una nueva luz, una nueva sensación.

Tardé unos días en darme cuenta de que eso era aquella palabra que nunca entendí: amor.

Su madre se recuperó, pero como trabajaba gratis me dejó seguir yendo. Siempre fue agradable conmigo, como con todo el mundo, tal vez porque su religión se lo decía. Por eso me sorprendió tanto que le dijera a Taurus, estando yo delante, que era una drogadicta y se mantuviera alejado.

Quizá tuvo que ver que nos escuchó hablando de la filosofía espiritual, de esas creencias que teníamos y a las que encontramos nombre. De almas conectadas. De si estábamos conectados.

Taurus, por primera vez, no hizo caso a su madre. Me siguió hasta mi casa y me pidió que no me alejara de él. Dijo que por fin se sentía comprendido. Y me besó.

Yo nunca me había sentido con los pies tan en la tierra.

Es demasiado bueno como para querer decepcionar o hacer daño a alguien, por eso nos vimos a escondidas de sus padres desde entonces. Esperando el momento en que no dependiera de ellos y pudiéramos estar siempre juntos.

Todavía en el suelo después de mi pequeña danza, donde he recordado todo el principio de nuestra historia, decido mandarle un mensaje a Taurus preguntándole si no prefiere quedarse en su casa esta noche.

"Mi casa eres tú" me responde.

Y yo sé que nunca nada podrá hacerme sentir como él.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí el tercer capítulo, primera ronda cumplida y ya conocen un poco mejor a Cherise.**

 **Esperamos que les guste y no duden en dejar sus críticas, siempre y cuando sean constructivas.**

 **Saludos!**


	4. Capítulo 4: Apariencias

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre no nos pertenecen. La idea de la Academia de Vigilantes, por otro lado, es propiedad de Elenear28, HikariCaelum, Coraline T, Alphabetta y AleSt.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Apariencias**

* * *

 **Lucky Bluesteel, 15 años. Academia de Formación de Vigilantes, Carnation Crest.**

Estoy perdido en un mar de rostros. Una gama infinita de colores se mezclan entre si a medida que voy pasando mi mirada por cada una de las personas que me rodean. Después de observarlos a todos, los rostros menos interesantes se vuelven una mancha borrosa.

Con los años he aprendido que las expresiones faciales son, en su mayoría, la mejor forma para leer a una persona. Muchos de ellos no lo notan, los sutiles movimientos de los músculos faciales, el ligero pestañeo, la tensión en los labios, la rigidez del cuello. Cientos de casi imperceptibles cambios que denotan el estado de ánimo de una persona, lo que sienten, en ciertos casos lo que piensan, es casi como leer un libro, cuando aprendes a hacerlo.

No tenía la menor duda de que venir aquí sería… complicado, pero necesario. Los estudios de campo son inevitables y ya era hora de ponerme a prueba a mi mismo. Me reclino en la silla mientras escucho al profesor explicar el concepto general de las células diploides, nada interesante y sin embargo el par de chicas de la fila delantera apenas y pestañean, hipnotizadas por la voz del profesor.

Las dos lo miran intensamente, pero por diferentes razones. La chica de la izquierda, la de ojos con pupilas verticales como las de los felinos, lo observa con fascinación, absorbiendo cada palabra y haciéndola suya, aprendiendo. Por otra parte, la chica de cabello turquesa… es demasiado obvia.

Ella cruza las piernas dejando expuesta más carne de la necesaria, para el profesor ese movimiento no pasa desapercibido.

Deseo. Puedo ver el deseo en los ojos del profesor, esa necesidad de obtener todo aquello que la chica está dispuesta a entregarle voluntariamente. Él se aclara la voz antes de continuar con su explicación luego de haberse quedado en silencio seguramente imaginando los placeres que su alumna le puede proporcionar. Sonrío porque probablemente este año la Academia volverá a tener un nuevo incidente indecoroso entre profesor y alumna, lo que hará que las clases de Genética Aplicada finalicen unas semanas antes.

La clase es tediosa, los conceptos aburridos, me frustra perder mi tiempo sentado aquí, aunque me da la oportunidad para familiarizarme con las emociones humanas en tiempo real.

Me costó convencer a mi madre sobre las ventajas que supondría para mí el estudiar junto a otras personas en lugar de continuar mi formación en casa. Accedió más por la presión de la misma Academia que por otra cosa, aunque ha sabido sacarle provecho a mi reclutamiento. Para ella no hay nada mejor que tener un hijo lo suficientemente inteligente como para llamar la atención de la Academia de Vigilantes. Lo que sea que la haga destacar.

De todas formas las clases de asistencia obligatoria son el lugar perfecto para poner en práctica mis estudios sobre el comportamiento humano, así que no me molesta que mi madre saque provecho de ello.

La clase termina sin pena ni gloria. Me quedo sentado en mi lugar observando a todos salir. Veo como la chica de cabello turquesa sale detrás del profesor como un cachorro siguiendo a su amo. Cerca de la puerta se reúne un grupo de chicos y comienzan a hablar sobre la novedad del momento, algo sobre una aplicación que te ayuda a conectar con tu otro yo, con esa persona real que comparte tus gustos y necesidades. El tema ha estado de moda por más tiempo del habitual y es irritante escuchar tanta tonteria, sin embargo a veces resulta interesante ver hasta que punto puede llegar el grado de estupidez humana.

Idioteces. No hay nadie que se parezca a alguien. Todos los mapas genéticos son diferentes, únicos para cada persona. Ninguno de ellos tiene nada especial, pero son únicos en su forma estúpida de serlo.

La chica más cercana a mí se pone de pie cuando ve a un chico parado en la puerta. Él la busca con la mirada y cuando la ve algo cambia. Ella sonríe y sale corriendo a su encuentro, lanza sus brazos y los engancha alrededor del cuello de él y poniéndose de puntillas lo besa en los labios. Aprieto los puños porque de entre todos los sentimientos existentes, el amor es el que más reto me supone comprender. No lo he conseguido, intenté identificarlo en mi mismo y en lo que se supone debería sentir por mis padres, pero…

Me levanto de mi lugar y comienzo a recoger mis cosas. Ver demostraciones de cariño me enferma, no soporto ver la forma en la que el ser humano se debilita con solo una mirada. Internamente me complace ser diferente, siento curiosidad, pero es más una curiosidad científica, morbo hasta cierto punto.

Me dirijo a la salida y me congelo en seco al verla de pie ligeramente reclinada en la pared. Esperándome.

—¡Hola Lucky! —dice y en menos de un pestañeo la tengo junto a mí—. Esto es para ti —me entrega una bebida que al principio no reconozco, pero que luego descubro que se trata de un _Olimpus_ , mi favorito.

No respondo. No digo nada, pero a pesar de mi silencio ella coloca la bebida en mis manos, se cuelga de mi brazo libre y comienza a caminar rumbo a los laboratorios, casi arrastrándome con ella.

—¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? —exclamo y me suelto de su agarre.

—¡Ay! No tienes que ser brusco —replica masajeándose la mano en la que aparentemente le he hecho daño—. Da igual, yo te perdono porque sé que no eres un bruto y que no era tu intención lastimarme. Ahora apresúrate porque vas a llegar tarde a tu última clase —ella toma mi mano y me arrastra al tercer piso del edificio.

No me da tiempo a reaccionar, antes de que pueda siquiera hacer algo para alejar su mano de la mía, ya hemos llegado a los laboratorios para la clase de anatomía.

Me doy cuenta que todas las miradas se concentran en nosotros al mismo tiempo que Cósmica lo nota, lo que hace que ella se pegue más a mí.

Hago acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para refrenar mis instintos, logro soltar mi mano y con zancadas largas y rápidas me alejo de ella.

—¡Te veo luego Lucky! —chilla y se gira para irse, pero antes de hacerlo, vuelve a girarse y hace un gesto con la mano. Puedo sentir la sangre bullir en mis venas al darme cuanta que me ha enviado un beso volado.

Las chicas a mi alrededor me observan, me miran de una forma diferente. Me toma varios minutos descubrir que me miran con ternura, lo que termina por romper mi autocontrol debido a que lo hacen por las acciones de Cósmica, no por mí.

No me entero de nada de lo que pasa en la clase, únicamente me concentro en diseccionar capa a capa, tejido a tejido, nervio a nervio el corazón humano virtual. En mi mente un destello de conciencia explota al imaginar que este corazón le pertenece a Cósmica, corto más profundamente hasta llegar al tabique interauricular y lo destrozo por completo. La pantalla se tiñe de rojo y una enorme equis aparece.

El profesor sólo me observa desde su escritorio, no dice nada, congela mi pantalla unos segundos antes de restablecer una nueva prueba con un nuevo corazón.

Me sobrepongo y tras unos momentos de silencio interior, logro mantener mis instintos a raya. Todo es culpa de Cósmica.

No la soporto, es fastidiosa, ruidosa y extraña en el peor de los sentidos. He conocido a gente rara, muchos de los avox del laboratorio de mamá son extraños y alguna vez fueron personas, pero Cósmica no sirve ni para avox. En algún momento pensé que Cósmica podría servirme para saciar mis impulsos y deseos, a fin de cuentas siempre está ahí, pero la idea de tener sus manos tocándome me fastidia.

Nunca debí tomar la clase de Teorías y Fundamento Mitológico, pero quería entender a mi padre y toda esa tontería de "lo humano de la humanidad", la espiritualidad y la consciencia del yo en conexión con la fuerza superior que rige el universo, cuando al universo lo rigen cuatro fuerzas que se pueden medir científicamente y él lo sabe perfectamente.

Si no hubiera asistido a esa clase no hubiera conocido a Cósmica y ahora no tendría que soportarla a todas horas. Si tan solo pudiera desaparecerla… mi madre me ayudaría a limpiar el desastre y yo quedaría libre al fin de esa pesadilla multicolor. La cámara de purgación bastará para eliminarla, no me apetece dedicarle mi tiempo, sería algo rápido…

No me doy cuenta que la clase ha terminado hasta que veo que soy el único que queda. Recojo todo y arrojo a la papelera el _Olimpus_ , no me fío de nada que venga de ella. Me asomo por la rendija de la puerta antes de salir, no quiero llevarme la desagradable sorpresa de ver a Cósmica esperando por mí. No veo a nadie, salgo a toda prisa, necesito planear una forma para deshacerme de ella.

Saco mis gafas de sol y me las pongo al tiempo que veo al auto dar la vuelta para entrar al campus. Unas cuantas chicas me miran, ninguna de ellas me llama la atención particularmente.

Internamente me satisface el no tener que vivir en la Academia como la mayoría. Mi madre casi nunca está y mi padre rara vez sale de su despacho. La casa es enteramente mía y no tengo la necesidad de compartir más allá de lo necesario y eso ya lo hago en clases.

Llego a casa en poco tiempo, salgo del auto y en cuanto pongo un pie en el suelo un repentino instinto asesino se apodera de mí.

—¡Hola Lucky! Me salté la última clase para poder venir a verte aquí. ¿Me invitas a pasar? Hace algo de frio.

—¿¡Qué haces aquí!? ¿¡Cómo sabes donde vivo!? —exploto y hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano para quedarme donde estoy.

El chofer comienza a acercarse, pero retrocede nervioso cuando clavo mi mirada en él, hace una pequeña reverencia antes de desaparecer en la parte posterior de la casa.

—Te he seguido desde que te conocí, tontito —dice como si fuera normal.

Nadie me ha provocado tanto como ella. No tiene desarrollado el sentido de auto preservación lo que la hace todavía menos interesante. No tiene miedo y eso es decepcionante. El miedo es la emoción más real, la más autentica, mucho más que cualquier otra. Nada se le compara.

—¿Te gustó el _Olimpus_? Estoy segura que sí, es tu favorito, siempre lo tomas —Cósmica se acerca y me quita las gafas de sol—. Así está mejor, me gustan tus ojos —su tacto no me produce nada, nada que no sea fastidio e indiferencia. —No vas a invitarme a pasar por lo que veo. De todas formas sólo quería verte un rato más. Mañana te llevaré una sorpresa en la que he estado trabajando.

Me mira fijamente y sin previo aviso estrella sus labios en los míos por un brevísimo momento. Antes de darme cuenta, ella está riendo de forma extraña y se aleja a toda velocidad.

Me quedo de pie unos segundos. Sonrío, es hora de idear la forma de deshacerme de Cósmica de una vez por todas.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Soy AleSt y les traigo el primer capítulo de la vida pasada de Lucky. Es el más baby de todos y aún no se entiende a si mismo, pobrecito xD.**

 **Esperamos que les siga gustando la historia y no olviden lo mucho que apreciamos la critica constructiva, así que no olviden dejarla en el cuadrito de abajo :)**

 **Saludos, A.**


	5. Capítulo 5: Nadie es perfecto

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no nos pertenecen. La idea de la Academia de Vigilantes, por otro lado, es propiedad de Elenear28, HikariCaelum, Coraline T, Alphabetta y AleSt.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Nadie es perfecto**

* * *

 **Vanille LaPelier, 16 años, Candyfloss Square**

En el fondo del jacuzzi, la melodía del tema dubstep del momento suena.

—¡¿Podría ser este el mensaje?! — digo en voz alta a nadie en particular pues no hay nadie más conmigo.

Un cosquilleo se forma en mi estómago a la vez que meto la mano en la espuma para buscar el aparato, ansiosa por leer el contenido del mensaje.

 _"¡Su gemela astral ha sido hallada!"_

Un grito agudo de felicidad se me escapa a la vez que agito las piernas, haciendo que se vuelque el vaso con limonada que había flotando sobre el posavasos. Han sido dos semanas de espera pero por fin la he encontrado. Todas mis amigas dejaron de llamarme en cuanto encontraron a la suya y hoy por fin tengo yo a la mía propia.

De un salto, salgo del jacuzzi y voy a la zona de secado tarareando aún la melodía del móvil. Alrededor mío, en las paredes del baño convertidas en cámara, las medusas fosforescentes de brillantes tentáculos nadan en el fondo del mar. Casi parece que estuvieran danzando.

—¿Quién será ella? —pregunto con entusiasmo—. ¿Estará igual de ansiosa por conocerme?

Y justo después un pitido me hace saber que me ha llegado algo más. Tomo el celular y navego hasta la aplicación. No es de alguien que conozca. Cósmica Brisbane de Serenity Ville, en la foto de perfil se ve a una chica de más o menos mi edad, de cabello rubio platino con las puntas rosas y gafas de pasta negra sin graduar. Una nerd. No pienso dejármelo así, por lo que va a tener que ser ella la que adopte mi estilo. No es negociable.

Luego voy al sobrecito y lo abro. Al leer el primer mensaje de mi otro yo, sonrío de oreja a oreja.

 _[18:26] Cosmica B.: ¡Saludos Vanille, gemela astral!_

* * *

 **Un año después. Academia de Formación de Vigilantes, Carnation Crest.**

* * *

—¡Buenos días Cósmica! —canturreo asomándome cabeza abajo hacia la litera inferior.

La encuentro leyendo un libro cuyo título ni me molesto en memorizar. Ella deja su lectura a un lado para dedicarme una sonrisa.

—No pensé que te levantarías hoy. Últimamente he ido a las lecciones yo sola.

—¿Estás de broma? ¡Me he despertado como tres veces! No puedo ni dormir de la emoción.

Analizar los Juegos del Hambre en vivo no es una cosa cuya oportunidad se te presente a menudo.

La lección de hoy es muy importante además de obligatoria. Según el correo que nos mandaron van a observarnos y evaluarnos. El ciclo de asignaturas comunes ya pronto va a terminar para dar comienzo al ciclo de optativas y ramas de especialización de los vigilantes. No quiero que me toque algo aburrido y por eso tengo que esforzarme.

Mientras Cósmica se ducha, intento jugar con Bakaneko y su puntero láser, pero el muy maldito no quiere moverse de las sábanas de la cama. Cuando Cósmica termina nos turnamos y ese es el momento en que el gato elige para querer hacer caso al puntero. A veces pienso que lo hace a posta.

La ropa de ambas, idéntica ya está preparada y doblada sobre la cómoda por uno de los Avox que me envió mi abuela. Será la primera vez que no vea el lanzamiento con ella y mi Daddy eso me apena un poco pero voy camino de convertirme en una Vigilante profesional. Deben comprenderlo.

—Hoy estás más hiperactiva que de costumbre —comenta Cósmica maquillándose el ojo.

—¿Tú no estás entusiasmada? No puedo creerlo.

Ella ríe.

—Me da curiosidad. Va a ser una actividad interesante.

Me encanta probar cosas nuevas.

Soy la primera en estar lista de las dos. Normalmente soy la última... Y normalmente Cósmica se va sin mí porque se pone de los nervios si llega a clase después de que haya sonado la alarma. Ella está tan sorprendida como yo y tras tomar nuestras pulseras de identidad salimos del pabellón de los dormitorios con destino a la clase, la cual está en un edificio nuevo dentro del campus, exclusivo para nosotros.

—¿A quién buscas? —pregunto al ver que Cósmica está más pendiente de la gente que viene y va que de mis intentos por mostrarle las fotos de la fiesta de anoche que subí a InstaCapitol.

—A mi novio —contesta.

Yo ruedo los ojos. Ya empezamos.

—Cósmica, tú no tienes novio...

—Aún —dice, guiñando un ojo.

—¡De eso nada! —bromeo— Debes esperarme. Nada de novios hasta que yo no tenga uno, además ese chico no tiene gemelo astral, no puede ser nuestro novio.

No me gusta ese chico para Cósmica, es tan remarcable como una pared blanca sin cuadros ni ornamentos pero ella se ha encaprichado tanto de él que está haciendo un montón de tonterías como sacarle fotos a escondidas. La semana pasada incluso intentó meterse en la sauna masculina haciéndose pasar por Avox. Vamos exactamente iguales. La gente se va a pensar que soy yo la loca.

Ella hace un puchero.

—Vani... Eres tan cruel a veces.

—Lo sé. Vamos, quiero pillar un buen sitio.

Aún queda un rato para que empiece la clase, pensé que habría menos gente pero está todo bastante lleno. Suspiro. Como suelo llegar tarde a los sitios no tengo un buen concepto de lo que es llegar con tiempo. Debí haber madrugado más.

—Vamos al final —digo agarrando el brazo de Cósmica y subiendo las escaleras con ella con dirección al extremo superior derecho del aula.

Ella está en su mundo examinando cada rostro en la sala, imagino que buscando a ese chico.

—¿Qué te parece si nos ponemos en el lado izquierdo?

—Bah, ¿qué más da? Ya estamos casi llegando no tengo ganas de bajar y subir de nuevo por el otro pasillo.

—¡Por favor, Vanille! —dice dando un tirón de mi brazo en el lado contrario.

Cuando miro hacia donde ella señala, veo al chico de cabello blanco que está concentrado haciendo algo en la mesa con una amplia sonrisa.

—Aish, de verdad no sé qué le ves. Y no, no vamos a ir. Me lo agradecerás algún día.

Debo quitarle la idea de la cabeza. Me molesta que ella tenga a veces unas ideas opuestas a las mías. Se supone que somos gemelas astrales, debemos pensar igual.

Cósmica sigue tirando de mi brazo hasta que un par de recién llegados chico y chica se sientan junto a él.

—Es tu culpa —dice frunciendo el ceño—. Podríamos haber llegado.

—Deja de quejarte. Sigamos o se van a acabar los sitios buenos.

Una vez sentadas ella se cruza de brazos y gira la cabeza hacia el chico que necesita un estilista con urgencia. Yo saco el teléfono y cuando ella me ve, da un grito ahogado.

—¡Sabes que no están permi...!

—¡Selfie astral! —exclamo, pegando mi cara a la suya.

Ella inmediatamente compone una sonrisa radiante y en cuanto saco la foto, vuelve a ponerse malhumorada.

—Vanille lo digo en serio. Guárdalo antes de que nos vean. ¡No quiero meterme en problemas!

—Está bien, está bien, ya lo hago —pero en ese momento, Rowan Greyfox y al verlo lanzo un gritito—. ¡Ay dios mío de mi vida es el hijo de Drusilla!

—¡Qué guapo es, no puedo creer que esté solo! ¿Crees que tiene novia? —pregunta Cósmica.

—Seguro. Debe tener muchas. Voy a sacarle una foto para mandársela a mi abue.

—¡No!

Cósmica me arrebata el teléfono y lo guarda en su bolso.

—¡Eh! Devuélvemelo —exijo.

¿Qué se ha pensado?

—Al terminar la clase te lo daré. Ahora espérame. Vuelvo en un momento. Voy al baño.

Sin darme tiempo a contestar, ella se va y yo apoyo la cabeza en la mesa frente a mí. ¿Por qué no inventan algo para que el tiempo pase más deprisa cuando no hay nada que hacer?

Cósmica me sacude el hombro unos minutos más tarde.

—Levanta —dice—. Nos mudamos de sitio.

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

—A ese otro extremo de ahí. Acabo de comprarles los asientos a los que había sentados —dice mientras toma mi bolso y me da un tirón del brazo.

—¿¡Que hiciste qué!? —digo abriendo mucho los ojos.

Definitivamente está demasiado obsesionada. Al llegar donde están los otros chicos, ellos se levantan y nos ceden el asiento. Cósmica corre a sentarse junto a él y yo me debato entre sentarme a su lado o buscar otro asiento. Pero al final decido quedarme porque una de las dos debe ser la madura en casos así.

—¡Hola Lucky! —canturrea.

—Hola —dice el chico el cual aún conserva la amplia y extraña sonrisa de antes.

Echo un vistazo a la porción de mesa que le corresponde, ya ha iniciado sesión en ella. Está observando una especie de vídeo. Una habitación blanca llena de Avox los cuales parecen estar aterrorizados. Me pregunto qué es y por qué lo está viendo.

—Te ves muy contento hoy. ¿Será que es porque he hecho lo posible por estar hoy aquí contigo? —dice Cósmica.

Él la mira de reojo y su sonrisa parece volverse más exagerada.

—Estoy de buen humor hoy, eso es cierto.

Cósmica da un gritito de entusiasmo, no parece haberse dado cuenta de que él no ha respondido a su pregunta.

—¿Algún favorito para ganar esta edición de los Juegos? Los chicos del 2 y el 4 parecen disputarse el puesto de favoritos. ¿Tú que opinas?

—El del Distrito 4 no ha salido favorecido en el informe psicológico que entregué el viernes y que ha sido elogiado por varios profesores. El del Distrito 2 ya es otra cosa. Ellos vienen hambrientos este año.

—¿Y los del Distrito 10? Ellos se ven fuertes —insiste ella.

—Los del 10 no ganarán ni en sueños. Incluso los del Distrito 7 tienen más posibilidades —intervengo yo.

—¿Y eso por qué? —dice ella.

—Porque todo el mundo sabe que hay más posibilidades de que gane un guapo y ellos son feos. Veamos, Carrier es guapa, Owain tiene estilo, Della es bellísima, Tristan era deslumbrante, Jiana es la cosa más perfecta del mundo... —comienzo a enumerar contando con los dedos.

Cósmica alza una ceja.

—¿Qué me dices de Onyx?

Una mujer pasa al aula en ese momento y todo el bullicio cesa de golpe. Doy un pequeño apretón de entusiasmo al brazo de mi gemela. He visto a esa mujer antes, es la directora de la academia de Vigilantes aunque no se deja ver mucho. Lleva el pelo corto a la altura del mentón y más largo por delante que por detrás y maquillaje oscuro. Sus rasgos son orientales y por un momento me pregunto si ella conoce a papá Daihachi de algo.

—Los Juegos del Hambre son importantes —comienza diciendo con voz solemne—. Una simulación a pequeña escala de lo que pasaría si todos nos volviésemos otra vez los unos contra los otros. El recordatorio anual de que la paz es el camino. Un sacrificio necesario del que ustedes se van a encargar cuando su formación acabe. De esta prueba de hoy sumada a su progreso en clase dependerá el camino que escojan de ahora en adelante. Como saben, vamos a analizar todos juntos el baño de sangre de los 26º Juegos del Hambre, pero antes de eso ustedes en primicia van a tener el privilegio de ver la Arena antes que nadie.

Un rumor de entusiasmo recorre el aula. Cósmica y yo nos miramos sonrientes mientras la mujer observa nuestras reacciones complacida.

Al presionar un botón en un pequeño mando a distancia, la pantalla se activa mostrando en vista de pájaro lo que parece un gigantesco laberinto de setos. Las paredes verdosas en casi toda la superficie excepto en una en la que parecen estar secos, se enroscan formando pasillos, a veces rectos, a veces ondulados, otras en espiral. Parece un mosaico de pared a gran escala. Hay algunas fuentes de agua diseminadas y algunos espacios abiertos. La vista va cambiando, enseñan un pasillo de baldosas blancas y flores que nacen del seto, enseñan otro sumido en la niebla con charcos y baches en el camino, luego un lago, una zona de arenas movedizas, una cueva y una planta carnívora al final de uno de los pasillos. Finalmente enfoca la Cornucopia que está hecha de seto moldeado este año. Lo que faltan son los pedestales.

La mujer no dice nada, aunque parece estar estudiando nuestras reacciones. Un par de alumnos levantan la mano.

—¿Dónde están los pedestales del lanzamiento? —pregunta una chica.

—Iremos a eso en un rato —dice con una sonrisa satisfecha, como si hubiera estado esperando esta pregunta—. También habrán notado que la Arena es un laberinto tal y como sucedió en la primera edición. ¿Se les ocurre por qué?

Rowan y una chica de cabello blanco sentada ante nosotras levantan el brazo casi a la vez. La directora los mira por turnos.

—¿Señor Greyfox?

—Está claro. ¿No? Reminiscencias. Un ciclo que acaba, otro que comienza.

—¿Señorita Ranghild?

—Enmendar los errores, aprender del pasado. Hacerlo bien esta vez.

—Tienen razón ambos. Esta arena ha sido diseñada por el director de la academia de arte y diseño Swarovski en Lakeside, el señor Swarovski. No será una réplica de la primera edición pero el concepto es el mismo. Mejorado y adaptado a los gustos actuales.

Otra chica levanta la mano y la agita en el aire con nerviosismo.

—¿Señorita Rainbow?

—¿¡Será el señor Swarovski nuestro profesor!?

No conozco a ese tipo, pero ella parece estar encantada por conocerlo.

—Será el profesor de diseño y planificación de Arenas. En cuanto a los pedestales ya habrán notado que no están en la Cornucopia. Eso es porque el diseñador quiso dar a los tributos la opción de salvarse al inicio y huir. Ninguna de las plataformas está interconectada con las demás nada mas que por el pasillo que las lleva a la Cornucopia. Si deciden huir puede que nunca se encuentren con su alianza pero estarán a salvo. Además, por primera y única vez vamos a privar a los tributos de la opción de lanzarse de su pedestal antes que acabe la cuenta atrás. Se trata de que ustedes aprendan y los tributos suicidas no nos sirven para estudiar. Todos tendrán que enfrentarse a la Arena forzosamente. ¿Alguna pregunta más?

Lucky alza el brazo.

—¿Cuándo dice que comienza el baño de sangre? —pregunta con impaciencia.

Ella sonríe con malicia.

—Inicien sesión en su mesa.

Decenas de pitidos se escuchan por toda la sala cuando colocamos el chip de la pulsera de identidad en el lector e inmediatamente nuestro progreso aparece ante nosotros. La directora nos enseña a manejar las cámaras. Los veinticuatro tributos están en la sala del lanzamiento. Ellos lo llaman el corral y a mí me parece un nombre muy vulgar por lo que me niego a usarlo. Ver lo que los demás televidentes no pueden me hace sentir privilegiada y el mal humor que me entró por los caprichos de Cósmica pronto desaparece. Algunos tributos están teniendo un ataque de nervios, lloran y gritan, otros están sentados en el sofá, otros caminan de un lado a otro. Cósmica intenta hacer conversación con Lucky pero él no la escucha, parece concentrado en agrandar las diferentes cámaras, haciendo zoom en los rostros de los tributos.

Esa otra cámara que muestra una habitación llena de Avox sigue en una esquina.

Por fin envían a los tributos al tubo. Cósmica toma notas como una loca y yo me copio de ella aunque cambiando las frases para que nadie lo note.

Todos estamos expectantes ante esta edición que comienza. Las plataformas se elevan y los tributos son asegurados a la misma con unos grilletes metálicos.

—Vamos a dejar los tributos en su pedestal unos minutos más para que les de tiempo a tomar apuntes. Cuando estén listos pasaremos a la siguiente fase.

Cósmica sigue tomando apuntes y yo copiándolos de ella, Lucky sólo sigue observando detenidamente los rostros de los tributos. En la extraña sala Avox, la retransmisión oficial de los Juegos está comenzando. Entrecierro los ojos. ¿Por qué hace eso?

La cuenta atrás comienza al fin. Los tributos ya saben de qué va todo ya. Enfrente de ellos un cartel en forma de flecha en el que pone "Cornucopia" les señala el camino. Tras ellos hay tres más sin señalizar. El del Distrito 6 huye seguro, no va a llegar lejos si está en el baño de sangre llorando, la niña del 8 si es lista también lo hará. Los del 2 van a quedarse, eso es indiscutible.

Todos en la sala contenemos la respiración mientras el contador baja y baja.

GONG

Sólo tres personas huyen. La chica del 11, el del 6 como yo predije y el niño del 5. La lerda del Distrito 8 se queda y de hecho, es la primera en morir. El del 2 la mata.

—¿Cómo se llamaba ese? —pregunto a Cósmica—. El de la primera muerte siempre es digno de que yo me aprenda su nombre.

—Azel —responde Lucky.

En la sala Avox, el que llevaba una camiseta que ponía "D8F" cae al suelo muerto. Lo que se propone ahora me queda claro.

—¿Estás simulando los Juegos del Hambre con tus Avox? —pregunto alzando una ceja.

—¿No es fascinante? Además les hago elegir a ellos mismos las camisetas del tributo al que representarán. Así que vivan o mueran dependerá únicamente de su elección.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclama Cósmica, pero alguien la manda callar.

El chico del Distrito 12 toma una ballesta y desaparece de nuevo por el pasillo. El tal Azel se ha adueñado del lugar él solo. Asesina también a la que parecía ser su aliada y compañera de distrito. Lucky presiona un botón en su panel que mata al Avox correspondiente. Ambas Cósmica y yo estamos pendientes de lo que ocurre ahí, ella parece horrorizada. Se ha quedado pálida.

El chico del Distrito 3 pasa junto a Azel pero él lo ignora sistemáticamente, podría haber matado a ese flacucho fácilmente y sin embargo lo ha dejado ir.

—¿Por qué crees que ha hecho eso? —pregunto a Cósmica.

Pero entonces la chica del Distrito 1 aparece y se le acerca. Otra aliada. Él la mata de un espadazo que ella no espera igual que hizo con su compañera.

"¡Bastardo!"

El chico del Distrito 1 carga contra él pero Azel le pone la zancadilla y lo remata cuando cae al suelo.

—Bye bye, Distrito 1 —murmura Lucky.

Esta vez deja pasar unos segundos antes de presionar los botones. Los Avox con las camisetas de los chicos del 1 parecen estar enloqueciendo. Golpean las paredes y tratan de abrir la puerta. Lucky presiona un botón primero con una sonrisa y luego el otro.

Este chico está algo trastornado. ¿Qué irá a hacer luego con ellos, comérselos a la parrilla? Un amigo de mi Daddy dice que la carne de Avox es exquisita.

La del 6 es la siguiente en caer, también a manos de Azel, él lo está gozando. ¿A caso se propone acabar con todos los tributos femeninos? Cuando ignora al chico del Distrito 11 de nuevo, queda claro cuales son sus intenciones. La chica del 7 se esconde en la Cornucopia mientras él está ocupado matando a la del 12. El sitio es estrecho. Él solo parece poder defenderlo porque los tributos no están llegando a la vez.

Al terminar con ella se voltea y la ve con un hacha en la mano. Es su arma, pero parece estar demasiado asustada. La chica huye por un pasillo y él la persigue. En la Cornucopia no parece haber más muertes, los tributos que siguen llegando toman algo y luego se van. La única acción que queda pasa a llevarla Azel y la chica.

La clase se divide. Algunos apoyan al chico y otros a ella. Hay silbidos y vítores cada vez que ella tropieza o él se rezaga.

—¡Qué emocionante! —digo.

Si ella lo mata podría ser épico, aunque algo me dice que no pasará. Él es más corpulento. La persecución acaba en un callejón sin salida del que ella no puede retroceder sin pasar por donde él está. Ambos están jadeando, pero la cara de terror de ella se diferencia de la expresión molesta de él.

 _"Me has hecho correr"_ dice, _"y yo te voy a hacer pasarlo mal."_

Todos volvemos a gritar cuando ella se lanza de frente en un ataque casi suicida que él esquiva con facilidad. Antes de matarla, le quiebra los tobillos mientras lo único que se oyen son los alaridos de ella. Luego la patea en el suelo para finalmente hundir su propia hacha en su nuca.

El Avox que la representa se cae de rodillas al suelo mientras todos se apartan de él como un apestado. Lucky se toma su tiempo en presionar el botón, parece estar disfrutando al verlo así.

—Lucky... Eso que haces es horrible —dice Cósmica.

—Eran Avox que habían excedido su vida útil. Lo digo por si te sirve de consuelo.

—¡No! No lo hace. Sigue estando mal.

—¿Pero qué te pasa hoy? —intervengo, no por defenderlo sino porque me está cansando su actitud—. No paras de quejarte por todo. Son sus Avox y hace con ellos lo que quiera. Si no querían acabar fritos que hubieran cumplido la ley.

—Sí pero... ¿Es necesario matarlos?

—¿Y qué diferencia hay entre ellos y los tributos? —pregunta Lucky—. Dices que está mal. Pero lo otro aparentemente está bien. ¿En qué te basas?

—¡Buen punto! —exclamo.

Le ha cerrado la boca.

—Los Juegos son algo necesario. Lo que tú haces no.

Cósmica está a punto de librarse del influjo maligno de este chico. Y entonces se le olvidarán todas esas tonterías que tiene en la cabeza y todo volverá a la normalidad.

—Está loco —susurro para que él no lo oiga—. ¿Ves? ¿Te lo dije o no? Hay por ahí chicos que le dan mil vueltas en cuanto a sentido de la estética y no hacen cosas raras con sus Avox. Te los presentaré más tarde.

Ella permanece en silencio por un momento. Después suspira.

—Bueno, nadie es perfecto.

Y tras eso vuelve a intentar hacer conversación con él. Ruedo los ojos desesperada.

Creo que estamos pasando por una crisis astral.

* * *

 **¡Aquí Alpha! Al principio tenía en mente hacer unos cuantos flashbacks más hasta llegar a la época de la Academia, pero terminé por desechar la idea. Como friki de los Juegos no pude dejar escapar esta oportunidad para hablar de la edición 26 y que los estudiantes la analicen y diseccionen para adquirir conocimiento.**

 **La idea de las mesas táctiles es de Elenear28 y Azel es de Camille. Espero haberlo llevado bien también a él. :D**

 **¡Un saludo!**


	6. Capítulo 6: Una chispa

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no nos pertenecen. La idea de la Academia de Vigilantes, por otro lado, es propiedad de Elenear28, HikariCaelum y Coraline T.**

* * *

 **6\. Una chispa**

 **Rowan Greyfox, 17 años.**

Dejo caer las llaves sobre la mesa junto a la entrada y camino a largas zancadas hasta el refrigerador. Saco una botella de agua y me la bebo en dos tragos.

Arah ganó el último asalto cuando decidió exponer mi "pedigree" a todo pulmón en el campus, pero definitivamente no le daré la victoria en esta guerra.

Evaki sale de su propia habitación frotándose los ojos, con el cabello revuelto, y se para en la entrada de la cocina. Golpea su muñeca con dos dedos.

—Ya sé que es tarde, Ev. De nuevo me costó mucho trabajo librarme de ese montón de idiotas.

Ella hace una mueca de confusión.

—Es una larga historia— replico yo—. Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte — en respuesta, ella señala el horno, donde asumo está mi cena —. No voy a cenar, no tengo hambre.

Ella cruza las manos frente a su pecho.

—No tengo hambre— repito.

Evaki entra a la cocina y empieza a revolver la alacena hasta que encuentra unos pequeños sobres plateados. Disuelve el contenido de uno en un vaso con agua y me lo pasa. Hago una mueca de asco.

—No, tampoco quiero eso.

Ella me lanza una mirada de advertencia.

—Ev…

Su ceño se vuelve más marcado.

—Vale— digo inclinando el vaso y bebiéndome su contenido si respirar. Tiene un asqueroso sabor artificial a frutillas. Me limpio la boca con el dorso de la mano y le dedico una mirada de falso fastidio.

Desde que mamá compró a Ev para mí, ella se ha encargado de que yo no me pierda una sola comida. Supongo que es gracias a eso que mi peso no se ha ido a pique. Cuando llegó a casa yo tenía quince años y me encontraba terriblemente delgado. Uno de los efectos secundarios de los terrores nocturnos es la incapacidad para concentrarse en cosas diferentes al miedo. Comer es una de esas cosas, pero Ev tiene una voluntad de hierro y es más que capaz de aprovechar las oportunidades en las que me encuentro más indefenso para conectarme una intravenosa si me niego a comer.

Dejo el vaso sobre el fregadero.

—¿Ya? ¿Feliz?

Ella toma el vaso y empieza a lavarlo.

—Déjalo así, la chica de la limpieza vendrá mañana.

Ella alza ambas manos. Es un discurso repetitivo: "tengo ambas manos y puedo usarlas".

—No hagas eso— me quejo—, sabes que me haces sentir culpable.

Ella parpadea, confundida. Se acerca y me aparta un mechón de cabello y coloca su palma sobre mi frente. Su piel se siente fría y húmeda por el agua que no ha secado.

—No estoy enfermo— digo rodando los ojos, pero no me alejo de su toque. El contacto de Ev ha sido el único que ha resultado verdaderamente reconfortante en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Ella me observa con sus enormes ojos azules, como si tratara de leer lo que sucede en el interior de mi cabeza.

La primera vez que vi a Evaki, pensé que era la mujer más guapa del mundo. No tenía nada que ver con las modelos esqueléticas que llenaban las pasarelas a las que a veces mi madre me arrastraba como su acompañante. Tampoco usaba tintes estrafalarios ni se había preocupado por operar su nariz para hacerla más respingona o lo que fuera que estuviera de moda en el momento.

Yo tenía quince años y ella diecinueve. Mamá la compró para que me hiciera compañía después de un periodo particularmente oscuro, cuando los terrores aprendieron a burlar las barreras de la realidad y empezaron a acompañarme incluso cuando estaba despierto.

Mi madre nunca estaba en casa por las noches, así que no se enteraba de nada. Mi padre decidió que lo mejor era no decirle tampoco. Ella era la reina del drama, no en vano solía obtener el papel protagónico en prácticamente todas las óperas que valieran la pena… y lo más probable es que mi enfermedad terminara aireada en los tabloides. Jess heredó su incapacidad para guardar secretos de ella.

Creo que aún ahora, mamá sigue sin tener ni una sola pista de lo que pasa conmigo. No puedo decir que me molesta, significa que fui lo suficientemente hábil como para mantenerlo en secreto…

Pero con Ev, no hubo forma. El que ella supiera fue inevitable.

…

—Rowan ¿aún sigues en la cama? Son casi las tres de la tarde.

Dormir durante el día a veces servía de algo, pero no siempre. Y para ese momento yo tenía casi tres días completos sin dormir. Estaba probando una nueva teoría. Tal vez, si estaba realmente cansado, mi mente podría quedarse completamente en blanco durante la noche y no tendría que tener miedo.

—Ya terminé mi tarea— repliqué desde algún punto bajo las mantas.

—En cualquier caso, no es sano que un niño de tu edad esté metido en la cama a esta hora.

—No soy un niño. Tengo quince años.

—Bueno, tampoco eres un adulto, cariño— y pude imaginarla poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Hay algún motivo por el cuál hayas decidido venir a esta parte de la casa?

—No seas grosero, Rowan— se quejó ella con voz lastimera, haciendo que me sintiera mal de inmediato—. Aunque, en realidad, sí hay un motivo especial, quiero presentarte a alguien.

Me tensé. No había oído a nadie hasta el momento. Nadie que se quejara del adolescente malhumorado que se molestaba porque su madre estaba en su habitación. Me levanté, empujando las mantas fuera del camino y pasando una mano sobre mi cabello, que para ese entonces y sin lugar a dudas, ya era todo un desastre.

Esa fue la primera vez que vi a Ev.

Lo primero que noté de ella fue lo bonita que era su cara, pero eso quedó en segundo plano en cuanto vi la tristeza en sus ojos azules.

Fue un momento extraño, como si a pesar de que ella se encontraba parada en la puerta, a varios metros de distancia y dejando de lado el hecho de que ella era una chica; sentí como si me viera a mí mismo en el espejo. Como si de alguna manera su alma, su tristeza y su sufrimiento; reflejaran los míos.

—Ella es Sage. La compré para ti.

—¿La compraste?

—Sage es una avox— explicó mi madre.

Su tristeza empezó a tomar sentido, pero a pesar de que la observé con atención, nada en su expresión cambió.

—La compraste— repetí—. ¿Para qué? ¿No tenemos suficientes sirvientes ya?

Mi madre rodó los ojos. La servidumbre nunca parecía ser suficiente en casa, especialmente ahora, cuando mi madre había adoptado la costumbre de realizar al menos una gran reunión social a la semana en nuestra casa.

—Pues la traje aquí exclusivamente para ti. Es tuya, incluso los papeles están a tu nombre— explicó ella—. Puede hacer lo que tú quieras. Aun no entiendo por qué no dejes que nadie se acerque a tu cuarto ¿no estás cansado de cambiar tus propias sábanas?

Una diminuta chispa de curiosidad se encendió en aquellos ojos azules, pero la ignoré para observar a mi madre con el ceño fruncido.

Había aprendido a limpiar mis propios desastres. La servidumbre en casa de mamá no era mano de obra esclava, Ev era la primera avox que mi madre compraba, a diferencia de mi padre que parecía tener una colección. Podía confiar en que nadie hablara cuando me quedaba en la Mansión Greyfox en Capitolium Square, pero no en las mucamas cotillas de mi casa en Venice.

Ellas no podían encontrar las sábanas llenas de sudor, no podían lavar los restos de mis pesadillas… No podía confiar en nadie.

—Puedo hacerlo solo.

—Igual necesitas alguien que sacuda el polvo. O simplemente que se quede contigo mientras estudias. ¿Qué sucedió con todos tus amigos, cariño?

—Crecí y de repente me di cuenta de que todos eran unos idiota —repliqué con mi ironía habitual.

—Rowan— suspiró mamá—. Permite que Sage se quede contigo. No está bien que estés solo todo el tiempo. ¿Por favor?

Me quedé mirando a la avox. Con su cabello color caramelo cayendo en ondas sobre sus hombros, ocultando parcialmente su rostro con forma de corazón, ella no parecía ni emocionada ni deprimida por la perspectiva de quedarse conmigo.

No quería a nadie cerca. No quería que conociera mi secreto. Pero al mismo tiempo, mi aislamiento autoimpuesto empezaba a volverme loco. No era como si necesitara a alguien con quien hablar, pero necesitaba, desesperadamente, alguien que me escuchara. Que al menos fingiera entenderme.

—Tres días— dije levantando tres dedos—, si al cabo de ese tiempo no la soporto, ella se va.

Mamá sonrió, como si se apuntara una victoria personal.

Después de eso, Ev había tardado exactamente once horas y veintidós minutos en descubrir mi secreto.

La Mansión Lightscale era tan grande como la Greyfox y como mi madre solía dormir durante el día, su habitación estaba en el ala norte, la que menos se utilizaba. Mi habitación y la de Jess se encontraban, originalmente, en el ala oeste, pero yo me había mudado al ala este más o menos dos meses después de que el primer terror hiciera acto de presencia. Sobraban demasiados dormitorios como para que a nadie le importa, excepto a Jess, que había llorado por una semana, porque ahora era la única que vivía ahora en nuestro pasillo. Pero yo quería la soledad y la privacidad que el ala este podía darme.

Mi habitación estaba en el tercer piso y era la única que se encontraba en uso, lo cual me venía bien, porque así no despertaría a ningún sirviente con los gritos que, en ese entonces, parecían inevitables.

Esa noche, cuando por fin el cansancio ganó y me quedé dormido, grité.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve gritando y debatiéndome, hasta que me di cuenta que los brazos que me rodeaban no eran los de la gigantesca mantis religiosa que había aparecido esa noche en el sueño, cortándome en pedazos con las hoces que les crecían en los extremos de sus patas.

Eran los de Sage.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien me había abrazado. Más tiempo aún desde la última vez que me había permitido llorar de verdad.

Esa noche sucedieron ambas cosas. Y, como si se tratara de un milagro, cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, en la oscuridad, mi corazón se ralentizó y el miedo que me atenazaba la garganta y hacía que mi cuerpo fuera incapaz de retener el calor, empezó a desaparecer lentamente.

Mientras ella me sostenía, las partes que componían mi alma, que cada noche se quebraba a pedazos por el miedo, volvieron a unirse.

Desperté, horas más tarde, arropado como si fuera un bebé y más descansado de lo que había estado en meses. El desayuno se encontraba sobre el escritorio, aún caliente y alguien se había encargado de desempolvar las repisas. Me di una ducha y cuando salí al pasillo, descubrí que el día anterior, mi madre había instalado a mi nueva avox en la habitación junto a la mía. Ella me había oído gritar y había ido a auxiliarme.

Cuando mamá se levantó, a eso del mediodía, le dije que el periodo de prueba de Sage había terminado. Aceptaba su regalo… y le di las gracias.

Un par de meses después de eso, Sage me pidió que eligiera un nombre nuevo para ella. El suyo le traía recuerdos demasiado dolorosos. La llamé Evaki, como la diosa de los sueños de una cultura muerta y enterrada, porque tenía la esperanza de que ella se convirtiera en mi talismán. El amuleto que mantenía alejado a los terrores.

…

Ahora, mientras ella pasa sus dedos por mi cabello, despeinándome como cuando era más joven, me siento agradecido de que, en medio de tanto sufrimiento, en medio de tanto miedo, ella siga siendo una constante en mi vida. El ancla que evita que me vaya a la deriva cuando los escenarios se vuelven demasiado terroríficos.

—Ha sido un día largo— le digo tomándola de la muñeca—. No te preocupes, no es nada de lo que no pueda encargarme.

Observo su rostro y veo las manchas violáceas que empiezan a aparecer bajo sus ojos.

—Te ves cansada ¿has estado durmiendo bien? Dormir es importante.

Ella se ríe, con ese sonido extraño que hacen los avox.

—Ya, sé que es irónico que lo diga yo, pero igual deberías descansar.

Ella se encoge de hombros.

—Vuelve a la cama. Yo también trataré de dormir en cuanto se me ocurra como resolver esta situación.

Ella me apunta con un dedo acusador.

—Me acostaré en algún momento, te lo prometo. Sabes que no puedo dormir cuando tengo que trazar un plan.

Ella me observa por unos minutos, al final sacude mi cabello y regresa a su habitación.

El edificio cuenta con un piso subterráneo dedicado exclusivamente al alojamiento de la servidumbre, pero cuando llegué aquí, hice que adaptaran mi apartamento para reducir el tamaño del salón, pensado para fiestas constantes, y se creara una habitación para Ev.

La observo cerrar silenciosamente la puerta antes de dirigirme a mi propia habitación.

Me quito la ropa y me pongo un pantalón de pijama mientras intento pensar en una forma de igualar el marcador con Arah.

En medio de mis maquinaciones, en algún momento, me quedo dormido.

…

Presiono el rostro contra la almohada un segundo antes de despertar, como si quisiera ahogar un grito que no llega.

Observo el reloj en la mesilla. Pasan de las seis de la mañana y la clase de Historia de los Juegos no empieza hasta las diez, de manera que tengo que matar algunas horas. Decido que lo mejor para despejarme la cabeza es hacer algo de ejercicio.

No soy del tipo de persona que considera su físico el mejor atributo. Mis padres me heredaron un buen paquete de genes y nunca he sentido la necesidad de modificar lo que la naturaleza me dio mediante el uso con cirugías, tintes o accesorios permanentes. Tampoco soy de los que reservan tres horas del día para ir al gimnasio, pero de vez en cuando el ejercicio me viene bien. Me aclara la cabeza.

Ev tiene mi ropa clasificada por estilos, así que no es difícil encontrar los implementos deportivos en el armario.

Hay un gimnasio en el edificio C pero, por hoy, siento la necesidad de ir fuera. De sentir el aire otoñal azotándome el rostro.

Cuando salgo, el desayuno se encuentra sobre la mesa y no hay rastro de Evaki por ninguna parte. Me bebo el jugo y me como una tostada antes de tomar las llaves, meterlas en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y salir de casa.

Corro seis kilómetros antes de aburrirme, no por el hecho de que la carrera no esté dando resultados, sino porque cuando estoy dando la quinta vuelta al campus, una de las idiotas de que no me ha dado tregua, se une a mí, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hasta alcanzarme y empieza a parlotear sobre cosas que no podrían importarme menos, como la Semana de la Moda que se celebrará en un par de meses o el hecho de que el cabello verde manzana empieza a parecerle algo aburrido y está pensando en teñírselo de azul claro. A pesar de que no le respondo, ella continúa hablando y hablando en medio de jadeos, hasta que finalmente mascullo que se me hace tarde para ir a clases y regreso a mi propio edificio.

La intrusión en mi tiempo y espacio personal hace que recuerde lo fastidiado que estoy por el revés que recibí por parte de Arah y me siento frustrado porque aún no sé cómo devolverle la pelota. Lo único que ha hecho que sea más fácil ha sido que, con los Juegos, las clases se han suspendido por un par de semanas. Muchos han regresado a sus casas, pero volvieron en su mayoría anoche y por eso me vi asediado por el Club de los Idiotas.

Regreso a casa, me doy una ducha y me preparo para ir a clases. Me debato entre si debo esperar a Arah o no, pero finalmente decido que dejarla en paz es justo lo que ella quiere y que, si lo hago, sería como darle la victoria.

Me apoyo en la pared y espero pacientemente hasta que, faltando quince minutos para las diez, la puerta de su apartamento se abre y ella sale.

Trae un vestido de color verde oscuro y se ha recogido las ondas plateadas en una coleta. Con el cabello apartado del rostro, luce más joven.

Una mueca de incredulidad cruza su rostro en cuanto me ve y yo sonrío con ganas.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué no habíamos acabado con esto ya?

—No sé de qué hablas— digo con un encogimiento de hombros.

—¿Cómo está tu club de fans? ¿Ya decidieron lo que va a decir la enorme pancarta?

Mantengo mi rostro libre de expresión.

—¿Por qué? ¿Necesito conseguirte una solicitud? Creo que una de ellas dijo que se encargaría de las admisiones, ya sabes, no se puede dejar entrar a cualquiera.

Ella me dedica una mirada sorprendida y yo le sonrío.

Siempre y cuando piense que no me ha afectado su jugada, no ha ganado.

Caminamos en silencio hasta el edificio de aulas.

—Tienes que dejar de hacer esto, Rowan.

—¿El qué? —pregunto con inocencia mientras abro la puerta. El aula se encuentra casi vacía, a pesar de que, según el reloj digital en la pared, faltan dos minutos para las diez de la mañana.

—Deja de acosarme.

Me río.

—Vaya, vaya ¿no estamos siendo un poco egocéntricos ahora?

Ella hace una mueca y recurre al viejo truco de tomar el pupitre más cercano al profesor. Como si eso sirviera de algo. Me siento detrás de ella y golpeo la mesa con la punta de los dedos.

La clase empieza quince minutos más tarde, cuando el profesor se rinde y decide empezar a impartir la lección con la mitad de los estudiantes. El problema llega después, cuando un puñado de las chicas tontas de anoche, en el campus, descubren — al parecer con alegría— que somos compañeros de clase. A pesar de que la mitad de los asientos están vacíos, los que se encuentran alrededor de nosotros empiezan a ocuparse rápidamente.

Las escucho cuchichear y mi nombre surge una y otra vez en su conversación. Arah resopla de vez en cuando, especialmente en los momentos en que sus voces son tan agudas y altas que resulta imposible entender lo que está diciendo el profesor.

Cuando todos los puestos a mi alrededor están ocupados y la clase lleva al menos una hora de haber empezado, aparece la chica con el cabello verde manzana.

Su cara se ilumina, como los fuegos artificiales en el Día de la Victoria, en cuanto me ve. Toma un pupitre de una de las hileras traseras y lo arrastra por el suelo, haciendo un gran escándalo, hasta que lo deja entre mi mesa y la de la chica con el cabello violeta que hasta ahora era mi vecina de la derecha.

—Buenos días de nuevo, Rowan. No pudimos despedirnos correctamente esta mañana— delante de mí, la cabeza de Arah se levanta un poco.

No consigo contestarle antes de que el profesor hable:

—Señorita Allen ¿qué cree que está haciendo?

Ella mira al profesor con inocentes ojos del color de las violetas, tal vez sean lentillas, pero lo más probable es que haya hecho modificar el color de sus irises.

—¿Preguntando lo que me he perdido?

—La clase comenzó hace más de una hora.

Ella le dedica una sonrisa encantadora.

—Me temo que no lo sigo, profesor. ¿Ahora estamos viendo el manejo del tiempo en historia?

El hombre debe tener al menos sesenta años y resulta evidente que no le gusta estar aquí. Él abre y cierra la mano alrededor de una bola de goma, mientras su rostro enrojece más y más.

Es un Vigilante retirado, trabajaba como Agente de Paz en uno de los primeros distritos que se rebelaron, el Cinco, y perdió parte de la movilidad del brazo cuando unos rebeldes lo forzaron a mater su mano en una burbuja almacenadora de energía eléctrica.

Por lo general es insoportablemente aburrido y, en mi opinión, resulta demasiado básico como para que la clase resulte interesante. Prueba de ello es que la mitad de las personas inscritas en este grupo no se han molestado en venir. Tampoco es como que parezca molestarle, creo que incluso la mayor parte del tiempo pasa tanto de nosotros que ni siquiera lo nota, pero el semestre lleva apenas cinco semanas— contando el parón— y el nivel de desinterés es evidente.

Como para terminar de fastidiar las cosas, los susurros de un par de las chicas detrás de mí parecen subir de volumen.

Él apaga el proyector y nos mira muy serio:

—La lección termina por hoy— dice con el ceño fruncido. Hay una algarabía general y las personas se apresuran a guardar tabletas y cuadernos en sus mochilas. La emoción muere cuando él presiona un botón y cada mesa se convierte en una pantalla.

—La siguiente prueba corresponderá a un treinta por ciento de su nota— dice él mientras se sienta en la silla de su escritorio y continúa jugueteando con la pelota de goma—. La nota mínima para aprobar es de setenta puntos sobre cien.

Hay un montón de murmullos indignados.

—Señorita Allen, devuelva el pupitre a su posición original.

Ella le dedica una mirada fastidiada, pero recoge su bolso de diseño y arrastra el pupitre hacia atrás.

—Los padres de las personas que reprueben recibirán un informe detallado. Tienen cincuenta minutos para finalizar la prueba, después de ese tiempo, el programa se cerrará— sentencia finalmente antes de que las pantallas se desbloqueen y el examen aparezca.

Son un total de cincuenta preguntas sobre la historia de los Juegos del Hambre. Leo la primera pregunta:

" _Mencione tres problemas en la ejecución de la primera edición de los Juegos del Hambre"_

Suelto un resoplido, activo el teclado táctil y empiezo a digitar:

 _1\. Las cámaras expuestas en lo alto de los muros del laberinto, que fueron destruidas, en su mayoría, por los tributos en el primer día, restringiendo la capacidad de transmisión._

 _2\. La falta de previsión de métodos para recolectar los cadáveres, lo que hizo que todos entraran en estado de descomposición dentro de la Arena._

 _3\. El colocar un revólver con la cámara llena en la Cornucopia, lo que hizo que seis tributos fueran fácilmente heridos durante el baño de sangre, tres de los cuales murieron por la infección._

Continúo con la segunda pregunta:

"¿ _En qué edición se implementó el uso de aerodeslizadores para recoger los cadáveres de los caídos? ¿Por qué?"_

Esta prueba es un chiste

 _R/En la cuarta edición, cuando notaron que era una idea estúpida— borro las últimas dos palabras— mala idea el enviar Agentes de Paz a la Arena para recolectar los cadáveres porque estos eran atacados por los tributos y en muchos casos despojados de armas como sus pistolas eléctricas o rifles._

Detrás de mí, una chica con enormes expansiones en las orejas empieza a tratar de llamar la atención de su vecina para que la ayude con las respuestas.

Las preguntas continúan siendo un montón de basura que cualquier idiota podría acertar, hasta que llego al final:

" _Construya un concepto para una edición futura de los Juegos del Hambre. Incluya una descripción básica de la Arena, fuentes de alimentación e hidratación y el muto central de la edición"_

Una sonrisa. Empiezo a teclear, eufórico al fin, y la página se llena de párrafos y párrafos con mis ideas. No me conformo con lo que solicitan, sino que establezco los parámetros para la iluminación de los Juegos, los cuales van ligados con la potabilidad del agua. Durante el día, la luz activa una toxina que vuelve el agua venenosa pero no letal, haciendo que los tributos sufran fuertes dolores de cabeza y estómago. En la noche el líquido vuelve a ser seguro. Programo a los mutos para que persigan a los tributos que no se hayan envenenado, por lo que los participantes deben elegir, si es que llegan a encontrar el patrón, entre ser atacados por los mutos o sufrir el dolor que conlleva el envenenamiento. Creo cuevas subterráneas que sirven para refugiarse de la lluvia ácida que empieza a caer al inicio de la segunda semana de Juegos, pero que se calientan como hornos por intervalos de tiempo precisos de manera que el ocasionan quemaduras dolorosas, pero no tan graves como para matarlos.

Al final, hago que mis tributos vivan agonías horrorosas, pero ninguna de ellas letales. Los desgasto, los llevo al límite, pero no les doy la misericordia de la muerte, así que los obligo a buscarse unos a otros y asesinarse despiadadamente.

Apenas tengo tiempo de releer lo que he escrito cuando la pantalla se bloquea. Hay gritos:

—¡Esos no fueron cincuenta minutos!

—Apenas iba por la pregunta número trece...

—Mi padre se enterará de este atropello.

—Mi madre conoce a Antigone Pylos, tal vez ella…

El profesor los ignora a todos. En sus lentes de montura cuadrada se refleja el brillo de su propia pantalla, mientras analiza la puntuación que ha asignado el equipo a cada prueba.

—Mediocres, como imaginaba— dice después de unos minutos muy largos—. Empezaremos cada clase con una prueba corta. Me da igual si deciden hacer acto de presencia o no, resulta claro que la idea de educar a un montón de niños en el sutil arte de los Juegos del Hambre es una pérdida de tiempo. Como resulta evidente que la mayoría de ustedes no tiene ni medio cerebro, empezaremos a trabajar en equipos de dos también.

Delante de mi asiento, veo el cuello níveo de Arah pasar del rosa pálido al granate. Me río y ella me dedica una mirada envenenada por encima del hombro. Resulta evidente que se ha tomado a pecho la burla a su intelecto.

—Lárguense de mi clase, todos, excepto Greyfox y Ranghild.

Nuevos murmullos, está vez preguntándose quién es Ranghild y por qué tenemos que quedarnos. Algunos salen atropelladamente, mientras se quejan. Otros hacen lo posible para retrasar su salida, a ver si consiguen pillar el chisme.

Cierro el estuche de cuero de mi tableta, no he traído nada más, así que no me queda mucho que hacer, más que ver a Arah recoger con cuidado cada una de sus pertenencias dentro de su bolso negro.

—¿Quieres que te espere? —canta una voz en mi oído.

Cuando volteo, tengo a Allen inclinada junto a mí.

—Creo que ayer con tanta gente no alcanzaste a escuchar mi nombre, me llamo Bliss, Bliss Allen. Seguramente has oído hablar de mi familia, papi acaba de terminar un nuevo centro comercial de lujo en Oxford Street.

—Señorita Allen, salga de la clase.

Ella le dedica una mirada airada al profesor y vuelve a girarse hacia mí.

—¿Rowan? ¿Te espero entonces?

Niego con la cabeza.

—No, gracias— le digo antes de levantarme y acercarme al escritorio del profesor, sin prestarle mayor atención.

—¿Salimos mañana juntos a correr?

—Señorita Allen… — repite el profesor.

—Nos vemos luego, Rowan— dice ella en voz alta y clara.

"Espero que no", pienso yo.

Cuando Bliss finalmente sale del aula y cierra detrás de sí, Arah está mirándome con un brillo burlón.

—En un futuro, señor Greyfox, espero que su evidente popularidad no vuelva a interrumpir mi clase.

Arah luce pletórica.

Finjo una mirada inocente:

—Nada más lejos de mi intención, profesor Redhook. Me temo que alguien reveló quien era mi madre. Aquí al parecer es más importante ser hijo de un famoso que de un político —digo con una sonrisa—. Si le soy franco, a mí también me resulta un poco —"molesto", estoy a punto de decir, pero cambio de opinión— estresante. Hoy mi educación se ha visto seriamente afectada por tanto parloteo— y cierro con la sonrisa de político.

Arah frunce el ceño y sus labios se convierten en una fina línea.

—Veré que puedo hacer para ayudar a su proceso educativo, señor Greyfox.

—¿Es eso de todo lo que quería hablarme, profesor?

—En lo absoluto— dice él—. Los he retenido a ambos porque han sido los únicos que han aprobado. No solo eso, sino que ambos han obtenido una calificación casi perfecta. Nueve punto sesenta y dos y nueve punto ochenta y cuatro, según el algoritmo. Al final, he tenido que realizar la corrección de manera manual, porque evidentemente la máquina es incapaz de calificar el aspecto creativo.

—¿Quién ha obtenido la calificación mayor? —pregunta Arah.

—Al final, me he decantado por el señor Greyfox, señorita Ranghild. Sus respuestas han sido más que aceptables, de hecho, las respuestas de ambos han sido bastante similares a nivel general, exceptuando la de la última pregunta, la cual ha sido determinante para establecer el puntaje final.

—¿La del diseño de una edición? —dice ella incrédula.

—Cómo les digo, las diferencias han sido mínimas, conceptualmente su Arena está bien, señorita Ranghild, pero no tiene la… — parece pensárselo— la chispa que ha saltado de la página en la prueba del señor Greyfox.

Ella abre mucho los ojos, pero esa es toda la reacción que se permite. Finalmente compone una sonrisa.

—Ya veo. Lo tomaré en cuenta para futuras pruebas. Ya veré como consigo una… "chispa"— dice sonando ligeramente despectiva— propia.

—Aprenderá, no lo dudo. Especialmente porque he decidido que ambos serán compañeros de equipo.

Ella parece a punto de desmayarse:

—¿Disculpe?

—Como su nivel está muy por encima del resto de la clase, he decidido que sería injusto para cualquiera de los dos el tener un compañero… inferior. Posiblemente y a juzgar por el nivel demostrado hoy, necesitaré que se encarguen de orientar a los demás, pero trabajarán juntos durante lo que resta del semestre. Y probablemente durante el próximo periodo también. Deseamos dar continuidad a los grupos.

—Profesor Redhook, ¿no cree que tal vez sea más provechoso para los demás poner a los estudiantes destacados con otras personas?

—En lo absoluto, el sesenta por ciento de los estudiantes no van a seguir en el programa el próximo año. La Presidente Pylos quiere recortar a los que resulten inadecuados. Es mejor agrupar a los buenos desde el principio.

—Pero…

—Le sugiero, señorita Ranghild, que, si tiene algún problema con el señor Greyfox, lo solucione con él. ¿Tiene usted algún problema con mi decisión, señor Greyfox?

Le sonrío ampliamente:

—Ninguno.

La rabia brilla en los ojos verdes de Arah.

—Los veré a ambos el jueves entonces. Pueden retirarse.

Salimos en silencio del aula.

—¿Tienes planes para hoy? —pregunto inocentemente.

—Vete al diablo— dice ella dándose la vuelta y caminando en dirección contraria a los apartamentos.

—¡Te veré mañana, compañera! —le grito. Ella no se voltea, pero su piel se vuelve de un delicioso color rojo mientras la veo alejarse.

Sin siquiera haberlo intentado, le he ganado. Otra vez.

* * *

 **Así iniciamos la siguiente ronda de POVs. Con Rowan nuevamente bajo la pluma de Elenear28. Muchas gracias por pararse aquí a leer. Y si nos dejan su opinión, mucho mejor.**

 **Saludos, Elenear, Coraline y Hikari.**


	7. Capítulo 7: Introspección

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no nos pertenecen. La idea de la Academia de Vigilantes, por otro lado, es propiedad de Elenear28, Coraline T y HikariCaelum.**

* * *

 **7\. Instrospección**

 **Arah Ranghild, 16 años.**

Froto mis ojos cansados con las manos y, cuando los vuelvo a abrir, un millón de lucecitas brillantes obstruyen mi visión. Pasan un par de segundos hasta que vuelvo a ver con normalidad, y la visión frente a mí no es de lo más alentadora. Un montón de libros abiertos, cuadernos con notas desperdigadas, hojas arrancadas porque sí, una taza con café frío del que sólo tomé unos sorbos.

Si no fuera porque estoy en otro lugar, creería que en cualquier momento va a entrar Emma a regañarme por no estar a la altura de las expectativas.

Y esta vez no estaría muy equivocada.

Llevo días enteros buscando qué es aquello que según el profesor le faltó a mi Arena, esa "chispa" a la que se refería, sin ningún resultado ni remotamente aceptable. Mi Arena lo tenía todo, estaba perfectamente equilibrada en cuestión de paisajes, cámaras, provisiones, armas e incluso mutos, pero algo faltaba. Aunque, si soy sincera, no entiendo qué es.

Y es frustrante, porque es como si hubiera regresado en el tiempo a aquellos días en los que ella me obligaba a aprender a diseñar vestidos por horas sin ningún resultado aceptable, porque era incapaz de ver en ellos algo más que simples trozos de tela.

El sonido de la tableta apagándose tras haberse quedado sin batería me devuelve a la realidad. Cierro todos los libros y los devuelvo a la biblioteca de donde no debieron haber salido, porque en ellos no voy a encontrar las respuestas que necesito. Tiro las hojas con anotaciones inútiles y despejo el escritorio. Lo único que dejo es un block de hojas blancas que se me antoja familiar, porque parece que últimamente todo es un déja vú.

He pasado años sometida a la voluntad de mi madre, intentando llenar sus expectativas sin ningún resultado y, aun ahora, cuando estoy en otro lugar, cuando la he desobedecido completamente para llegar aquí, soy incapaz de librarme de ella del todo.

Asistir a clases, estudiar, obtener las mejores calificaciones. Todas parecen cosas que ella me ordenaría incluso aunque no esté estudiando diseño, porque según ella siempre debía ser la mejor. Y yo las hago.

Las consecuencias de desobedecerla aún siguen grabadas en mi mente. Cuando mi mirada capta un lápiz negro al lado del block de hojas la sensación de déja vú se vuelve más fuerte, y un escalofrío recorre mis brazos.

 _Aprieto el lápiz con más fuerza de la que debía y frunzo el ceño cuando veo que el borde del vestido se ha manchado. Inmediatamente tomo la goma de borrar e intento arreglarlo, pero el daño ya está hecho, y el rayón que no debía estar ahí se expande en forma de mancha sobre el papel. Saco la hoja de la libreta y la hago un bollo, dejándola junto a otros cinco que yacen sobre el escritorio. Llevo dos horas practicando y ningún resultado decente._

 _Las clases de dibujo, o más bien diseño ya que lo único que se me permite dibujar son trajes y vestidos, han sido idea de mamá, por supuesto. Según ella, si quiero triunfar en el mundo de la moda, ese que ella tanto parece anhelar, debo empezar desde ahora; sólo así podré hacer los mejores vestidos. Así que la profesora viene todos los días una hora a enseñarme diferentes estilos y técnicas y luego paso dos más practicando antes de mostrarle los resultados a mamá._

 _Al principio pensé que sería interesante, y que mamá se pondría contenta con ello y quizás me dejaría ir a ver a papá, pero pronto descubrí que me aburre hasta decir basta y siempre me equivoco y los vestidos quedan manchados, o no tienen la forma adecuada o directamente son horribles, según ella._

 _Mamá suele enojarse cada vez que los ve; no importa cuánto me esfuerce, nunca es suficiente._

 _Observo la nueva hoja en blanco mientras golpeo el lápiz contra la madera del escritorio, pensando cómo haré esta vez. Intento visualizar un vestido bonito, de esos que ella suele halagar cuando ve algún desfile en la televisión para dibujarlo, pero todo lo que viene a mi mente son colores grises, y cuanto intento pensar en algo con color pienso en unos tapados de piel de flamenco que vimos el otro día y me da risa. Sería realmente gracioso si no tuviese una tarea que hacer. Termino mirando por la ventana distraídamente, sin ver nada en realidad. Mientras tanto, el lápiz sigue moviéndose._

 _Es entonces cuando las hojas que caen de los árboles por los inicios del otoño llaman mi atención, y me encuentro mirando detenidamente el paisaje frente a mí. A lo lejos una noria, la de Beach Street, se cierne imponente. Las hojas caen como ligeras plumas hasta llegar al suelo. Seguramente mañana tendremos suelos naranjas y amarillos, ideales para que los niños salgan a jugar con las hojas caídas. Aquellos a los que sus padres se lo permiten, claro._

 _Antes de pensarlo siquiera mi mano empieza a moverse sobre el papel. No me detengo durante unos veinte minutos salvo para mirar por la ventana, donde lo único que cambia son las hojas que caen, reemplazados rápidamente por otros. Dibujo la noria tal y como la veo, apenas unos cuantos puntitos de luz en el muelle en la lejanía. Agrego pequeñas hojas aquí y allá, teniendo cuidado de no formar un desorden porque nada, ni siquiera la naturaleza, parece ser demasiado desordenado aquí. Nada de crear tornados, ciclones o tormentas._

 _La tormenta llega después, cuando mamá entra sin golpear._

— _¿Qué es eso Arah? — pregunta en un susurro extremadamente dulce. Peligroso. Me estremezco ligeramente pensando que prefiero los gritos —. ¿Dónde está lo que se suponía que debías hacer en realidad?_

 _Le tiendo el boceto de un vestido bastante decente que hice un rato atrás; uno de los pocos que no acabó convertido en un bollo de papel. Ella lo mira con repugnancia y sus largas uñas chocan entre sí cuando lo rompe en varios pedazos. Luego me arrebata la libreta con manos que parecen garras._

— _¿No has hecho lo que debías por estar haciendo esto? — me pregunta y su voz ya no es un susurro, sino un grito en toda regla —. ¿Qué te he dicho sobre desperdiciar el tiempo, niña idiota? ¿¡Qué te he dicho!?_

 _Sus manos se cierran en torno a mi brazo y me tironean hasta quedar parada frente a ella. Luce altísima con esos zapatos que lleva y aún más cuando se inclina hacia mí. Aunque me hace daño intento no mover el brazo. La dejo gritarme mientras me clava las uñas en el brazo tanto como quiera; si intento moverme sé que será peor._

— _A partir de mañana yo misma supervisaré tus clases, así me aseguro de que no pierdas el tiempo haciendo estupideces — dictamina y me suelta, tomando la libreta. Luego sonríe y su voz se vuelve más aguda cuando me habla con tono dulce —. ¿Verdad que no las harás más, Arah?_

 _Niego con la cabeza y ella me acaricia la cabeza por unos segundos antes de salir, llevándose mi libreta bajo el brazo. Lo último que llego a ver de ella mientras acaricio mi brazo intentando mitigar el dolor es el hada que había dibujado, volando alegremente sobre la noria._

 _Entonces comienzo a llorar._

Cierro los ojos y cuando los vuelvo a abrir las cosas se ven un poco más claras. Quizás no tanto como me gustaría, pero una cosa es segura. Mientras siga haciendo lo que ella quiera nunca voy a lograr nada.

Quizás sea momento de hacer algo irresponsable, pienso en un arrebato de locura.

.

No pasan cinco minutos desde que llego cuando alguien toca la puerta. Me levanto de la cama y camino con parsimonia hasta allí; cuando llego ya han tocado dos veces más. Abro y no me sorprende que sea Rowan; no del todo.

— ¿Qué quieres a esta hora? — le pregunto.

Él me ignora y entra caminando como si nada. Echa un vistazo alrededor y se sienta en uno de los sillones del living, como si estuviera en su casa. Lo sigo refunfuñando, aunque me quedo de pie, dándole a entender que no es bienvenido aquí.

— Bonito lugar — dice mientras mira todo con ojo crítico, y asiente con aprobación.

— Ya, ¿me vas a decir qué quieres? — lo interrumpo con impaciencia.

— Has faltado a clases.

— Que observador — le respondo con sarcasmo —. Realmente no lo había notado. Sobre todo no había notado las miles de llamadas perdidas y mensajes que has dejado en mi teléfono — le digo mostrándole el aparato que después de un día he decidido apagar —. ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

Él sonríe con suficiencia y no hacen falta más explicaciones.

— Tengo mis métodos. ¿Por qué has faltado?

— No es tu problema lo que yo haga o deje de hacer, Rowan. No tengo por qué rendirte cuentas de lo que hago. No eres mi madre — respondo y la imagen de Emma vuelve a mi mente. Estos días ella ha estado bastante presente.

Rowan suelta un bufido antes de responder. Por un momento parece un niño haciendo una rabieta.

— No lo sería si no fuera porque durante dos días se me pegó de compañera una absurda idiota de cabello verde — masculla molesto. Yo me río y él arquea una ceja —. ¿Lo hiciste a propósito?

Esta vez no me contengo y suelto una carcajada. Recuerdo levemente a la chica de cabello verde, probablemente es mi culpa que lo persiga a sol y a sombra. Y aunque quizás debería sentirme culpable porque han pasado semanas de eso, la verdad es que hubiera pagado por ver a Rowan lidiando con ella en clases.

— No todo gira a tu alrededor — le digo cuando puedo dejar de reírme —. Es una lección valiosa que deberías aprender.

— ¿Por qué faltaste entonces? — pregunta con suspicacia y se levanta. Bien, espero que se vaya.

— No es asunto tuyo.

En lugar de irse se acerca y toma mi brazo derecho. Debería doler, pero gracias a la tecnología no siento absolutamente nada, salvo una sensación extraña que me hace sentir escalofríos. Doy un paso hacia atrás y mantengo la mirada en su mano, recordándome que sus manos no poseen uñas largas y que, aunque hacen algo de presión en mi brazo, no lo hacen con la intención de dañarme.

 _Ella ya no puede dañarte,_ repito en mi cabeza. Dos segundos después me tranquilizo. Rowan no parece notarlo, está ensimismado mirando mi brazo con ojo crítico.

— ¿Qué es esto?

Pongo los ojos en blanco y me relajo; él no ha notado nada.

— Cada vez me sorprendes más Rowan. Dos días que no te veo y ya estás perdiendo tu don natural de observación…

Él ignora mi comentario. Luce entre molesto e incrédulo.

— ¿Has faltado dos días a clases para hacerte _esto_ en los brazos?

Observo los arabescos blancos en mis brazos, apenas rojizos por ser nuevos, que forman intrincadas formas a duras penas visibles con la luz. Apenas se ven, pero allí están, como cicatrices viejas que no han terminado de desaparecer. Aunque claro, las cicatrices no están bien vistas aquí, y la gente suele pagar precios exorbitantes para deshacerse de ellas. Al tatuador le pareció raro cuando aparecí con mi boceto y le dije que quería que fuera de color blanco, casi transparente, en lugar de los habituales rosas chillones o dorados que tanto se usan.

Me vuelvo a cruzar de brazos, ignorando la sensación extraña en mi piel cuando su tacto desaparece.

— Sí, he faltado por esto — le respondo.

Suena inmaduro, incluso ridículo. Rowan lo nota, y esboza una sonrisa burlona. Antes de que lo piense siquiera yo también sonrío.

— La próxima vez podrías avisar al menos. Por cierto, ¿qué significan? —añade mirando mis brazos con genuina curiosidad, lo que hace que me sienta incómoda.

Por un momento siento la tentación de contárselo. En mi vida nunca ha habido amigos, ni siquiera personas constantes. Mi madre se ha encargado de ello personalmente, llevándome de aquí para allá en círculos sociales donde la gente es aceptada un día y luego ya no, dependiendo básicamente de su apariencia y reputación. Desde que llegué aquí, Rowan Greyfox se ha convertido en una constante extraña y bastante molesta en el día a día, pero constante al fin.

Sin embargo, a último momento, me arrepiento. Después de todo no deben parecer más que cicatrices, como cualquier otro capricho típico capitolino.

— Te lo contaré en otro momento. Ahora si me disculpas ya es tarde y mañana…

— Tienes razón, es tarde —. Me interrumpe —. Tenemos que irnos ya, vamos retrasados.

— ¿A dónde? ¡Mañana tenemos clases! — protesto.

— Eso no te importó hace dos días. Vamos, me lo debes — añade en un tono que no admite réplicas.

Y aunque me parece una terrible idea, sobre todo porque viniendo de Rowan no puede ser nada bueno, termino siendo arrastrada fuera de mi habitación recordando sus primeras palabras.

 _Él siempre gana._

* * *

 **Capítulo cortesía de Coraline T., que nos va desentrañando un poco más la personalidad de Arah.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Saludos, Elenear, Coraline y Hikari.**


	8. Capítulo 8: El eco de las catedrales

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no nos pertenecen. La idea de la Academia de Vigilantes, por otro lado, es propiedad de Elenear28, HikariCaelum y Coraline T.**

* * *

 **8\. El eco de las catedrales**

 **Cherise Rainbow, 18 años.**

No lo recordaba. He pasado todo el día tranquila, me fui a dormir temprano acurrucada en los brazos de Taurus, me dije que mañana debería llamar a Lys… Ni por un momento, el día y el mes en el que estamos ha hecho clic en mi cabeza.

Por eso, cuando me despierto escuchando una canción, una que me desea que cumpla muchos años más, me siento completamente desorientada.

—Amor, ¿qué…?

—Felicidades, princesa —me saluda Taurus, después de besarme—. Ya me has alcanzado.

El reloj de la pared marca pasada la medianoche. Me echo a reír, antes de decirle que se vuelva a dormir.

Nunca he sido de celebrar demasiado mis cumpleaños, aunque igualmente mis padres se encargaban de hacer que el día fuera especial. Y este realmente debería serlo, paso a adulta. Si viviera en un distrito, solo me quedaría una Cosecha que sufrir. Eso, si no hubiera sido elegida como tributo antes.

Alguna vez me lo imaginé, cuando escuchaba a Taurus, su familia o la gente de su iglesia criticando los Juegos, ¿cómo sería? No me imaginaba a mí misma llorando, quizá porque nunca he tenido demasiado miedo a la muerte. Tampoco me veía como alguien capaz de lo que fuera por ganar, de fingir, traicionar, herir… matar. Pero llegado el momento sabía que probablemente lo haría.

Todos terminan haciéndolo, en unas circunstancias u otras.

Lo único que acababa teniendo en la cabeza, eran las ganas de que la Arena fuera fascinante, con mutos originales. Querría ver creaciones de otros que me maravillaran. Pocas ediciones ha habido así, pero conservaría esa esperanza.

Quizá es una de las razones por las que estoy aquí. Para darles al menos algo bonito en lo que morir. Para compartir lo que hay en mi cabeza y que otros le presten verdadera atención. Que formen parte de ello.

Apenas duermo, porque paso la mitad de la noche divagando y la otra disfrutando de la compañía de Taurus, con la excusa de celebrar que tengo un año más.

Él no lo menciona, así que yo tampoco. Pero tengo en mente la pregunta que le hice cuando él, hace unos meses, cumplió la mayoría de edad.

— _Te responderé_ —me dijo—, _pero no ahora. Cuando llegue el momento._

Como cualquiera obsesionado con las historias y los misterios, cualquiera como yo, aquella fue la mejor respuesta que podría haber recibido.

Taurus se asegura de que desayune tortitas con cosas dibujadas, hace una macedonia de frutas llena de color y deja mi leche espumosa. Todos los pequeños detalles que dice que no pueden faltar en un día como hoy. A mí me basta con que esté a mi lado.

Como cada día, llega la hora en que se marcha. Lo echo más en falta de lo normal cuando su gran presencia desaparece por la puerta. Pero no importa, tampoco es que sea un día particularmente especial para mí.

Tardo en recordar qué clase me toca hoy, me emociono al darme cuenta de que los viernes tengo el mejor horario. Casi voy a saltitos al aula donde se imparte _Principios e historia de la arquitectura_.

Hasta ahora, no me había detenido mucho a pensar en ello, en las leyes físicas, en la resistencia de los materiales, en todo lo que se debe tener en cuenta. Dibujaba sin más, conforme a lo que el mundo en el que trabajara necesitase, pero ahora estoy aprendiendo a manejarme de forma más real en este mundo.

Hoy tratamos las antiguas nos quedan algunas réplicas aquí, todas ellas en Eden Garden. A nadie parece importarle demasiado.

A mí me resulta fascinante.

—¿Por qué creen que se construían estos edificios? —pregunta la profesora, mirándonos con sus impresionantes ojos alterados genéticamente para ser completamente negros.

Varias personas levantan la mano, incluida la chica a mi lado. ¿Sunny? ¿Bunny? Algo del estilo era su nombre, o su apodo.

—¿Para demostrar lo ricos que eran? —me parece una respuesta absurda. Está claro que a la profesora también.

—¿Para hacer fiestas en ellos? —el chico tampoco parece convencido de su hipótesis, porque baja la cabeza en cuanto habla.

—Para tener poder —dice una chica de pelo de colores. Y es la primera en no responder con una pregunta.

Creo que, en parte, tiene algo de razón. La profesora también debe de pensarlo, asiente un poco con la cabeza antes de ponerse de pie. Camina por el aula hasta detenerse junto a un chico de pelo tan claro que parece blanco.

—¿Qué piensa, señor Bitterscale? —Él la mira fijamente antes de hablar.

—Miedo y esperanza.

Siento que no lo dice solo por las razones tras la construcción de las catedrales.

La profesora vuelve a asentir y va hasta la pizarra. Sus ojos negros recorren la clase, se lleva las manos entrelazadas a la espalda y espera. Espera porque hay algo más importante que nadie ha llegado a decir. Y sé qué es.

—Por necesidad —digo—. Las construyeron como arte, como religión, como sociedad… Para ocultar sus secretos y a la vez no perderlos. Para que los poderosos tuvieran una razón religiosa para su autoridad, para que sus dioses se sintieran respetados y queridos… No hay una sola razón, son todas.

—Y eso, señores, es una buena respuesta —concluye la profesora.

Pasamos el resto de la clase viendo imágenes de cómo eran esas catedrales, de algunas se conservan fotografías o descripciones, de otras nada más que menciones.

Quizá influida por ello, en la clase de dibujo me paso el tiempo diseñando una catedral. Con grandes vidrieras de colores, con un campanario que se eleva hasta que parece arañar las nubes, con un pórtico puntiagudo decorado con relieves de flores en la piedra.

Cuando ya estoy acabando el boceto, me doy cuenta de que se aleja bastante de lo que nos han pedido que hagamos.

—Row, ¿así es la casa que te gustaría tener? —me pregunta Lisbeth, la primera de la que me aprendí el nombre porque me recuerda a mi hermano.

—No estaba pensando en eso al hacerla, la verdad. Pero, ¿por qué no?

—Bueno, no es nada funcional —. Su aire intelectual me hace gracia, contrasta con su pelo afro salvaje—. La luz entraría a todas horas y costaría dormir con la iluminación de las calles de noche. Las farolas, vaya. Además, de día tampoco tendría buena luz por los cristales de colores, parecería una discoteca.

—Creo que te quedas con los detalles insignificantes.

—Una casa debe ser funcional.

—Todo, incluidas las casas, debería decir algo de ti mismo.

—¿Y qué dice esa catedral de ti?

—Deberías decírmelo tú, yo se supone que ya me conozco bien —. Se supone. A veces no siento que sea así.

—A ver… que te gustan las flores y los colores. Que no temes a los espacios grandes y a estar sola en un edificio como ese de noche. Que no eres práctica, porque no has pensado en el eco que habría en un lugar así…

Me río porque de verdad me divierte el gran contraste que hacemos esta chica y yo. No podría importarme menos todo lo que está comentando.

Es curioso que mencione el eco. Estuve mucho tiempo obsesionada con ese fenómeno tan raro. Lysander me dijo la explicación científica, pero no le hice caso. Para mí significaba algo más que algo acústico. Inventé una historia sobre un ser encerrado entre la realidad y la irrealidad, cuya única forma de comunicarse era repitiendo lo que otros decían; creé a una niña, yo misma, capaz de darse cuenta de que había algo más y que tras muchos años descifró la manera de sacar a ese ser de aquel estado.

La historia no acababa bien. No era real del todo, tampoco irreal por completo, por eso no podía vivir ni tampoco morir. Creía haber existido desde siempre aunque estaba seguro de que no era así. La niña lloraba cuando no le entendía y más aún cuando lo hacía. El ser acabó volviendo a caer en ese vórtice extraño y condenado a repetir las palabras de otros toda la eternidad.

Al crear algo como aquello, una trama así, no me era difícil entender por qué había personas creyentes. Habían elegido las historias de otros como explicaciones para todo lo que no comprendían y temían, para que les dieran esperanza de que había algo más que la vida. Y los que narraban las historias, las creyeran o no, aprovechaban eso para tener poder. Fuera o no con la intención de hacer el bien.

Al final, las catedrales no se diferencian demasiado de los Juegos del Hambre. Son un instrumento con las mismas razones para existir. Con el eco que provocan, tanto acústico como metafórico, al ser algo tan grande.

Tardo en darme cuenta de que la clase ha acabado y debo entregar el dibujo. Con un movimiento suave, envío desde mi tableta el trabajo a la del profesor. Sé cuándo la mira por lo fruncido que se vuelve su ceño. Es la reacción que más provoco a la gente.

Me despido de mis compañeras y voy hasta mi alojamiento. Me ducho, me cambio de ropa, me lleno el pelo de pequeñas estrellas brillantes que dejo para días importantes. Mamá no me perdonará si no finjo estar entusiasmada por mi cumpleaños.

Me reúno con ella, papá y mi hermano en uno de los restaurantes de la familia, el nuevo de Capitolium Square. Nuestro apellido, Rainbow, es en lo que se han inspirado. Hay colores por todas partes, también arcos y nubes, pero veo la mano de Lysander por ahí, haciendo que quede menos estrafalario y más elegante de lo que podría imaginar.

—Mi pequeña ya es adulta —murmura mi padre por décima vez.

—Sigue siendo nuestra pequeña —replica mi madre.

—No tanto, ya se fue de casa…

—Está estudiando, cariño.

—¿No podría ir y venir?

—Algún día me marcharía, papá —le digo—. Mejor que sea poco a poco.

—No hace falta, podemos vivir todos juntos. Tú y tu futura pareja, y los nietos que nos des. Lys con su futura familia… ¡La casa estaría llena de vida!

—Habría que comprar una más grande —opina mi madre, sin hacer mucho caso a las divagaciones de mi padre.

—Se te está pegando la locura de mamá y Cherise —se queja mi hermano.

Aquello desata una pequeña batalla campal. Con réplicas inteligentes de Lysander, con algunas absurdas de mi madre y mías, con otras de mi padre cuyo único argumento es que la locura es encantadora.

Digo batalla campal, pero es divertido. Hace tiempo que no estábamos así y me sorprendo al darme cuenta de que los he echado más de menos de lo que pensaba.

Mamá me regala un cuadro precioso, es rectangular y hay varios retratos míos pequeños a lo largo de los años, desde bebé hasta ahora. Papá me trae un peluche de un hipopótamo tan grande que no cabe por la puerta del restaurante. Y el regalo de Lys es un libro de poesía firmado por su autor.

La verdad es que pocas veces me han emocionado tanto mis regalos.

Pero el día no ha acabado. Cuando mis padres se van, mi hermano me pide que vuelva con él al restaurante porque se ha dejado algo. Mientras espero sentada en la barra, un olor que reconocería en cualquier parte me envuelve, y unas manos que conozco bien me tapan los ojos.

—No los abras hasta que te diga —me susurra Taurus en el oído. Me recorre un escalofrío.

Caminamos hacia la salida y en seguida dejo de saber a dónde vamos. Pero no me importa, nada lo hace cuando puedo divagar tranquilamente con las manos de mi chico en mi espalda.

Al cabo de un rato, sé que entramos en un edificio, y paramos después de que escuche varias puertas abrirse y cerrarse.

—Ahora puedes mirar —me dice.

No sé si creo en un destino. Pienso que nuestras almas vienen de otro lugar, del mundo de la imaginación, de ese espacio al que nuestra mente conecta vagamente. Y eso me hace pensar en que hay almas predestinadas a encontrarse, como la de Taurus y la mía. Más allá de eso, creo que nuestras acciones no están escritas en ningún lugar, ni los sucesos. Por eso es tan curioso y sorprendente que hoy haya visto tantas catedrales, cuando no suelo ver ninguna.

Como una señal que me decía que hoy sí será un día especial. Que a partir de ahora tendré una razón de más para querer celebrar mi cumpleaños.

Taurus me ha traído al piso donde vive Lysander, quien me guiña un ojo antes de marcharse. En la pared del salón, han colgado una fotografía a gran escala de una catedral. La habitación está decorada con velas y flores, escucho de fondo una suave música de piano.

Es todo tan bonito que, cuando Taurus se arrodilla frente a mí y me coloca un anillo en el dedo, no puedo evitar llorar.

—Me preguntaste, en mi cumpleaños, si me casaría contigo. Te dije que esperaras el momento oportuno. Y es este, princesa. Ahora ambos somos adultos y, aunque no podamos firmar un documento oficial ni hacer una ceremonia de verdad… Quiero que esto sea real. Prometo que, si me dejas, pasaré el resto de mi vida contigo.

Querría hacer mil promesas yo también, pero en vez de eso le beso.

No me importa que no vaya a figurar en ningún sitio, a partir de ahora Taurus es y será mi esposo. Y nada puede hacerme más feliz que eso.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí Hikari con Cherise. Creo que con esto ya termino de mostrar por qué Taurus es tan importante en la vida de Cherise.**

 **Esperamos que la historia les guste y por favor, no duden en dejar su crítica aquí, siempre y cuando sea constructiva.**

 **Saludos Elenear, Coraline y Hikari.**


	9. Capitulo 9: Dios

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no nos pertenecen. La idea de la Academia de Vigilantes, por otro lado, es propiedad de Elenear28, HikariCaelum, Coraline T, Alphabetta y AleSt.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Dios**

* * *

 **Lucky Bluesteel, 15 años. Centro de Investigación Genética – Laboratorios de Desarrollo Experimental, Carnation Crest.**

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Mátalos de una vez! —golpeo el escritorio con furia.

Ha pasado un día entero sin muertes en los Juegos simplemente porque Azel, el tributo del Distrito Dos, tuvo un arranque de compasión y gritó a todo pulmón que les concedería veinticuatro horas de paz a los cuatro tributos restantes para que hicieran las paces con sus conciencias.

" _Quiero ver a través de sus ojos el color de sus almas. Quiero ser el último en ver sus expresiones antes de que abandonen su cuerpo material y pasen al plano espiritual. Quiero ver la belleza de sus almas y apoderarme de ese último momento, capturarlo para siempre en mi retina. Hagan las paces con sus espíritus y entréguenme lo mejor de ustedes en su muerte"_

He memorizado la declaración de no agresión que hizo Azel el día de ayer con la intención de encontrar la lógica en ella. No hay ninguna. No tiene sentido.

En el análisis psicológico que realicé sobre los tributos de este año, Azel destacaba por sobre todos los demás. Claramente su personalidad dominante fue un factor importante, pero sus tendencias obsesivas y su psicopatía lo elevaron como el tributo más apto a llevarse la corona este año.

Desde mi punto de vista en el momento en que Azel se presentó voluntario, los demás tributos estaban muertos. Lo supe no únicamente por su fuerza física o su apariencia, lo vi en sus ojos. Esa chispa de locura que resaltaba el verde de sus iris. Para todos era un voluntario más del Distrito Dos, fuerte, decidido, ansioso por llevarse la victoria, pero para mí no pasaron desapercibidas esas pequeñas reacciones, esos minúsculos cambios en su expresión y en su mirada cuando se refería a las chicas que competirían en los Juegos este año. Darme cuenta de su tendencia obsesiva y de otros aspectos de su personalidad no fue difícil.

Todos los estudiantes que asisten a las clases de psicología lo clasificaron como misógino con claras tendencias psicópatas, gusto por el sadismo y con una personalidad narcisista. Se han visto unos cuantos tributos con los mismos rasgos de personalidad en ediciones anteriores, así que para muchos lo que hacía destacable a Azel, era su aspecto físico. Gran error.

No hay un sólo rastro de misoginia en su personalidad. Tiene un gusto particular por las mujeres, pero se debe a su tendencia obsesiva. Él busca la belleza, capturar lo hermoso, plasmar un momento único en el que todo sea armonía y perfección. No hay nada más perfecto que la luz en los ojos de una mujer cuando esta se apaga.

Azel ha dado caza a todas las chicas de esta edición, excepto a la tributo del Distrito Once. La ha dejado para el final. Tengo la teoría de que su mensaje es para ella. Quiere ver su alma reflejada en sus ojos cuando extinga su vida con sus propias manos.

Observo a través del espejo de doble cara y veo a los cinco Avox sobrevivientes de mis propios Juegos. Cuatro de ellos tienen las horas contadas y el miedo es sus ojos es exquisito.

—Ya falta poco. Solo tres minutos más para que salga a cazar —la voz de mi madre resuena en la habitación.

Me irrita lo silenciosa que puede llegar a ser, casi como una sombra.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, madre? Tú nunca vienes a esta área del laboratorio a menos que necesites algo. ¿Qué es? —cuestiono y giro para mirarla.

La tenue luz que emiten las pantallas de transmisión iluminan su perfil que a su vez parece formar parte de la penumbra, como un ser consumido por la oscuridad, acechando en los límites de la luz.

—Quiero mostrarte algo, Lucky, pero sé que no vas a moverte de aquí hasta que esto termine —señala con un gesto displicente la cámara en la que están mis Avox.

—Si estás dispuesta a esperar entonces no es nada importante.

—¿De qué hablaron tu padre y tú esta mañana? —pregunta mientras observa a Azel adentrarse aún más en el laberinto en busca de los tributos.

El tiempo de gracia por fin ha terminado.

—Ya sabes los temas de los que habla mi padre. Lo divino de la humanidad, lo importante que es mantener el espíritu libre de culpas y ataduras. El alma, la conciencia y su función en el desarrollo humano. La importancia de creer en la fuerza todopoderosa que moldea el universo. Dios —enumero con los dedos de mi mano derecha los temas que apasionan a mi padre.

—Dios —susurra la palabra con frialdad.

—Dios —repito.

—Tu padre es mi más grande decepción. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —dice mientras se acerca con sutileza a la consola y se sienta junto a mí.

—Sí, lo sé. Aunque aún desconozco si la decepción que sientes por él es mayor a la que yo te produzco —sonrío.

—Tu condición es genética, Lucky. La investigación y la experimentación nos permitirán encontrar la forma de… —se corta buscando la palabra adecuada para describir mi condición— arreglar la mutación de tus genes. Lo de tu padre no es algo que se pueda solucionar con la ciencia. Tomó su decisión y eligió erróneamente —se gira para mirarme a los ojos—. No eres una decepción.

—Y tú también tomaste la tuya, de lo contrario hace mucho tiempo te habrías ido.

Ella me observa y sonríe de la misma forma en la que yo lo hago cuando sé que tengo la razón.

Lo que ocurre en las pantallas rompe esa ligera conexión, ese entendimiento entre los dos.

Azel ha encontrado al tributo del Distrito Seis. El chico esta escondido entre unas zaras de moras. Los espinos poco le importaron, el camuflaje era claramente su prioridad. Si tan sólo no hubiera estornudado…

Su muerte es rápida pero no por ello menos sangrienta. Azel ladea la cabeza cuando descubre al tributo escondido. Pone los ojos en blanco y saca un cuchillo largo y curvo, se lo clava en el cuello sin el menor esfuerzo.

—Las zarzas, con sus espinos, formaban una jaula que lo protegían y al mismo tiempo lo han encerrado —murmura mi madre.

El chico se retuerce buscando la forma de salir de lo que antes había sido su escondite, los espinos se clavan en sus ropas impidiéndole la salida. Trata de contener la hemorragia, pero es demasiado tarde.

—Lindo, pero no eres ella —musita Azel mientras mira a su victima desangrarse.

Los Avox en la cámara de purgación se repliegan en las esquinas dejando solo y en el centro de la cámara al Avox que luce la ramera "D6M".

Paso mis dedos por los botones que controlan el chip que instalé en todos ellos cuando los seleccioné para participar en mis Juegos.

—Decisiones —musito tratando de decir la forma en la que el Avox representará la muerte del chico en la Arena.

—¿Puedo? —la pregunta de mi madre me toma desprevenido.

—Adelante —empujo mi silla a un costado para darle espacio. La consola de control es enteramente suya.

Acaricia los botones uno a uno antes de detenerse en el de color púrpura. Lo presiona. Los dos observamos al Avox desplomarse y retorcerse en la cámara. El veneno es de efecto instantáneo, los espasmos son cada vez más largos y veloces, las venas resaltan en la piel y toman un color azulado, los ojos se inyectan en sangre al mismo tiempo que una espuma blanca comienza a salir de la boca del Avox. Sus signos vitales se apagan, en menos de un minuto el Avox ha muerto.

—Pensé que el veneno tomaría más tiempo en hacer efecto y que el dolor se extendería no a minutos sino a horas. Ha sido bastante rápido.

La voz de mi madre se tiñe de un tono apático, aburrido.

—El dolor no es lo que me interesa. Lo que quiero ver es esto, —retrocedo las grabaciones y hago zoom para obtener un primer plano del rostro del Avox— ¿Lo ves? —pregunto extasiado al ver la repetición.

Ella observa las grabaciones y sé que lo ve, pero no lo entiende como yo lo hago.

—Miedo, ¿ves el miedo en sus ojos? Ese delicioso temor que gobierna ese último minuto de vida. El terror que siente al saber que está muriendo, que dentro de poco habrá dejado de existir y el pavor por el desconocimiento sobre que será de él luego. ¿Qué pasará después? La pregunta se ve en sus ojos y la respuesta está ahí pero se le escurre de los dedos.

—Has hablado con tu padre sobre esto —afirma.

—Un par de veces. Él de verdad cree que existe un lugar más allá de este plano existencial. No consigo entender como es que en algún momento fue considerado un científico excepcional.

Mi madre suspira y por un leve momento me deja ver un semblante derrotado por la decadencia de su esposo en el único ámbito que le importa: el científico. Se recompone enseguida y sus ojos reflejan lo único que siente por mi padre: resentimiento y desprecio.

—Hubo una época en la que casi llegué a proclamarlo un dios terrenal —a todas luces es un pensamiento exclusivo para ella porque parece no notar que lo ha dicho en voz alta.

—¿Dios?

—El concepto no es del todo errado, Lucky —sonríe divertida cuando me mira—. Todo depende de que consideres tú una fuerza todo poderosa, el cristal con el que se mire el entorno lo cambia todo.

Mi madre pasa sus dedos por mi cabello en un gesto que pretende ser cariñoso. Parece no recordar que esos mismos dedos se pasearon hace unos minutos por la consola de control y quitaron una vida al presionar un botón. Resulta morboso pensar en ello.

—¿Recuerdas los embriones en la cámara de criogenización?

—Sí. Sólo quedaban tres embriones clonados ¿no? Los demás resultaron… bueno, no salieron como esperabas —menciono. El experimento dio como resultado embriones deformes. Fue un trabajo mediocre.

Fijo mi mirada en el espejo de doble cara. Me divierte la expresión del Avox que lleva la ramera "D9M" todo su rostro se desencaja al darse cuenta lo cerca que Azel se encuentra del tributo al que representa.

—Uno de los clones ha resultado factible. Las enzimas que incorporaste en el tejido interno funcionaron. Corrí la simulación y todo indica que es viable, trasladaré el embrión al tanque de desarrollo. Quiero que estés presente, Lucky.

—Lo conseguiste, madre. Después de tanto ensayo y error por fin lo has logrado —tal vez sentiría algo de felicidad por ella de no ser porque identifico una pizca de orgullo propio. He sido yo quién lo ha conseguido.

—Lo hemos hecho juntos, querido. Los Juegos terminarán hoy mismo, no creo que lo demoren más tiempo. Esperaré por ti —me da un beso en la mejilla antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la salida.

—En cuanto esto termine —señalo a los Avox restantes— me reuniré contigo, madre.

—Por cierto —dice antes de abrir la puerta—, una chica vino esta mañana preguntando por ti. Tenía una caja para ti, se presentó como tu novia —su sonrisa maliciosa me irrita.

Aprieto los puños al punto que mis uñas rasgan mi piel hasta sangrar.

—Cósmica —mascullo y la sonrisa de mi madre se ensancha.

—Sí, ese dijo que era su nombre. Me alegra que busques tener una relación, sobre todo si se trata de una relación estable.

La ira comienza a correr por mis venas, tan clara que incluso puedo decir que la siento consumir cada célula de mi cuerpo.

—No importa, olvida cualquier interés amoroso por ahora. La gestación del embrión es prioritaria y te quiero en el equipo. Si esto sale bien, tú podrías convertirte en tu propio dios —ella sale de la habitación sin darme tiempo a responder.

Voy a deshacerme de Cósmica. Cuando menos se lo espere la voy a tener en esa cámara junto a los Avox que no sirvieron ni siquiera para representar mis Juegos.

Respiro lentamente tratando de centrar mis pensamientos, por el momento el asunto con Cósmica y su moleta presencia puede esperar, lo que mi madre me ofrece no.

Lástima que esté tan equivocada. Yo no necesito convertirme en dios porque ya lo soy. Lo soy para esos desperdicios de personas que están en esa cámara totalmente a mi merced. Soy el dueño de sus vidas, yo decido si mueren o no. Y pronto seré el amo y señor del experimento más controversial que se haya desarrollado. Seré un dios creador, un dios dador de vida. Seré el dios que le de vida a mi única hermana.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí Ale. Les traigo un capítulo un poquito controversial más por el título que otra cosa. No es mi intención tocar fibras sensibles por temas religiosos, es sólo cuestión del desarrollo de la vida de Lucky. Les he traído un pequeño vistazo a la madre de Lucky, la locura viene de familia xD.**

 **Azel, tributo del Distrito Dos, le pertenece a Camille Carstairs.**

 **Como siempre, sus críticas y comentarios constructivos son bien recibidos. Esperamos la historia les siga gustando.**

 **Besos, A.**


	10. Capítulo 10: Cuestión de perspectiva

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no nos pertenecen. La idea de la Academia de Vigilantes, por otro lado, es propiedad de Elenear28, HikariCaelum, Coraline T, Alphabetta y AleSt.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 10: Cuestión de perspectiva**

* * *

—¡¿Cósmica, dónde rayos estás!? —le grito al teléfono consiguiendo que varias personas se giren a mirarme como si estuviera loca.

Maravilloso.

Cuelgo tras dejar el mensaje en el contestador y me preparo para bajar del tren en cuanto este se aproxima a la parada de Carnation Crest.

Sintiendo otro brote de rabia repentina, vuelvo a marcar sólo para volver a encontrar el mensaje infantil y hortera que Cósmica utiliza para su buzón de voz.

—¡Por tu culpa he tenido que venir en el transporte público! ¡Esta vez te has pasado!

Salto del tren al andén y salgo de la estación con la cabeza en mis cosas. Tan enojada estoy que cruzo la calle en rojo, sólo me doy cuenta de lo que he hecho cuando un conductor hace sonar su claxon mientras me grita algo obsceno.

—¡Ojalá te estrelles por ahí, desgraciado!

Pero cuando un camión pasa a escasos centímetros de mí decido que es hora de terminar de cruzar la carretera.

Me va a llegar una multa segura por eso, debería pasársela a Cósmica porque todo esto ha pasado por su culpa pero sé que va a darle la vuelta al argumento para parecer inocente como hace siempre. Ya se puede ir despidiendo de nuestra piscina climatizada que tanto le gusta.

Miro mi reloj cada vez más nerviosa mientras camino hacia la Academia. Son casi las ocho de la tarde, el sol está ya a punto de ponerse. Espero no perderme la final aunque no creo que la empiecen sin nosotros. Normalmente odio que nos citen fuera del horario lectivo pero lo de hoy se perdona porque es la final y la voy a ver desde el otro lado de la pantalla.

Justo cuando estoy atravesando el jardín de entrada del campus, alguien me da un brusco tirón de la ropa, sacándome a la fuerza del camino.

—¡Auxilio, me quieren atracar!

El malhechor me aprisiona contra el pedestal de una estatua. Me hace daño en los brazos. Su cara me suena de algo pero no consigo caer. Parece estar muy enfadado, está frunciendo el ceño y sus ojos están muy abiertos.

—¿¡Qué haces aquí!? ¿¡Cómo te has liberado!?

—¡No sé de qué hablas, pervertido! ¡Suéltame! Esto me pasa por ser tan irresistible.

Para mi sorpresa, me suelta.

—Oh, eres la tal Vanille.

—Al menos podrías disculparte. ¿No? ¿Pensaste que era Cósmica? ¿Eres amigo suyo?

—¡Soy Lucky! ¿¡No me reconoces!? —dice exasperado, alzando los brazos.

—Cierto, ahora que lo dices es cierto pero mi cerebro no retiene a la gente de aspecto no remarcable como tú así que no te había reconocido.

Le doy un leve empujón con mi hombro para seguir mi camino. No llevo mas que un par de pasos cuando lo oigo reírse a mis espaldas.

—Tengo una pregunta. ¿De verdad crees que estás hiriendo mis sentimientos al decir cosas como esa? ¡No me hagas reír!

—No pretendo herirte, sólo ser sincera. Por cierto ¿no sabrás dónde está Cósmica? ¡La llevo buscando toda la tarde!

—No. ¿Por qué debería saberlo yo? —dice encogiéndose de hombros.

—Porque ella se la pasa siguiéndote. Hasta se ha creado un perfil falso de InstaCapitol para... Ups, no dije nada —me cubro la boca teatralmente—. Pero espera un minuto Lucky... antes me hablaste pensando que era ella y has dicho algo sobre liberarse. ¿¡Qué le has hecho a mi gemela astral!?

—¡Nada! Aún.

Ruedo los ojos y miro de nuevo mi reloj.

—Bueno, me da igual. Me voy a clases, no quiero perderme cómo gana Azel. Porque es él quien va a ganar, lo llevo diciendo desde las cosechas.

Eso es lo que importa realmente. Cósmica puede ir saliéndose del lío en el que se ha metido por sus propios medios. Ella se lo ha buscado. No pienso mover un dedo para salvarla de este depravado, pervertido y sádico.

Oigo las pisadas de Lucky en la gravilla avanzar y un segundo más tarde aparece a mi lado, caminando a mi par.

—¿Quieres que nos sentemos juntos para ver la final? —dice.

—¿Qué? ¿Juntos? Cósmica se va a enojar —comienzo a decir pero me detengo en seco al darme cuenta de las ventajas de ello—... Lo cual solo puede ser un aliciente...

—Exacto —dice sonriendo.

Subimos en el ascensor con varios estudiantes más y pasamos al aula que nos dicen. Esta vez la composición del aula es diferente. El holograma desprende un leve destello azul en el centro de la misma y las sillas lo rodean.

Lucky y yo nos sentamos en primera fila. Estoy emocionada. Cósmica no sabe lo que se está perdiendo, me siento como si ya fuera una vigilante de verdad.

En la pantalla aún no está pasando nada interesante. Azel da vueltas por los pasillos, la del Distrito 11 está escondida y el del 12 está en un pequeño pasadizo oculto empuñando la ballesta que sacó de la Cornucopia.

A las ocho y media, la directora pasa al aula.

—Ha llegado el momento de poner el punto y final a la vigésimo sexta edición de los Juegos del Hambre. Uno de esos tres chicos saldrá de ahí vivo y cubierto de gloria. Y los otros dos morirán y serán olvidados por todo el mundo. ¿Algún favorito?

La clase entera se revolucionó.

—¡Azel! ¡Azel! —se escuchaba por ahí conmigo contribuyendo a la causa.

Lucky sacó su tableta y volvió abrir la cámara que hay en esa habitación blanca llena de Avox y que ahora sólo quedan tres en pie de los cuales uno de ellos está dándose cabezazos contra el suelo emitiendo unos extraños ruidos guturales.

—El D11F ha enloquecido. A este paso se va a matar antes que la chica, me ha pasado un par de veces ya. Los hay que prefieren morir en sus propios términos antes de que otros los liquiden. Míralo Vanille. Mi veneno lo mataría en un instante sin dolor, pero prefiere suicidarse así con todo el sufrimiento físico que eso conlleva.

Giro la cabeza para observarlo. No me está mirando así que es difícil saber si se está dirigiendo a mí o habla para sí mismo.

—Los locos hacen locuras —digo, él debería saber de eso más que nadie—. No le des más vueltas.

—No es eso —dice, aún ensimismado en su propio monólogo—. Ha enloquecido, eso es cierto. Pero no es el hecho lo que importa sino el contexto. La chica del Distrito 11, ella aún se mantiene en calma. Se cree con posibilidades porque no puede ver lo que vemos. No tiene todos los datos. Mi D11F sí los tiene. Es todo cuestión de perspectiva.

Dejo a Lucky hablando solo y me centro en la lección.

—...hasta ahora los tributos se han mantenido separados gracias a unos cuantos trucos, por ejemplo desde el holograma como ya saben se pueden reestructurar los muros. ¿Algún voluntario para probarlo?

—¡Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo! —chillo poniéndome en pie.

—Señorita LaPelier, acérquese y haga un movimiento circular con su dedo en esta sección del holograma.

Hago lo que me dice y una fracción del muro del laberinto desaparece. Esto es maravilloso, puedo hacer lo que quiera con ellos. Puedo escribir la historia de estos juegos.

—Cuando Azel haya pasado vuelve a cerrar el muro... Así es. Lo estás haciendo bien, LaPelier. ¿Alguien quiere mover a los otros?

Más manos se levantan y la profesora elige a Cherise, la chica más guapa de la academia. Un muro se derrumba junto a la del 11 y ella sale huyendo, mientras que el del 12 es sacado de ahí prendiendo fuego a los setos. Estaría genial si ardiera él también. La final debe ser entre Azel y su amada.

Vuelvo a mi asiento corriendo cuando la chica pasa al claro donde antes estaba la Cornucopia pero que ahora es un lugar despejado. Cherise cierra la puerta por donde ha entrado a petición de la profesora y cuando cambia de rumbo para dirigirse a otra, Azel aparece.

—¡Lucky! ¡Deja a los Avox de una vez y mira esto! —le ordeno.

La clase se revoluciona, las chicas chillan, los chicos vitorean. Algunos alumnos también hacen palmas. Algunos gritan el nombre de Azel y otros el de la chica el cual no me pienso aprender a menos que gane.

Azel esboza una sonrisa mientras mira embelesado a su amada, sus ojos brillan de alegría. Qué guapo es, como no gane me amotinaré.

—Mi dulce diosa de la perfección. Sentía tu presencia —dice avanzando hacia ella a la vez que retrocede—, respiré tu aroma a chocolate, café y avellanas. Soy dichoso porque seas tú quien me de la victoria.

Ella se echa a correr, y él tras ella blandiendo su espada cubierta de sangre reseca. Suelto un grito ahogado mientras la chica revisa la plaza buscando una abertura y grito con los demás cuando por fin la encuentra. Una de las puertas debía quedar abierta para que pasase el chico del 12. A la profesora no parece gustarle lo que está pasando.

La verdad queda menos épico que la final sea en un pasillo. La plaza era perfecta.

—Rápido Cherise, cierra todas las salidas posibles excepto el pasillo en sí.

—¡A la orden!

Ahora todos estamos pendientes de los juegos. Las persecuciones siempre son intensas. La chica comienza a cansarse y Azel empieza a ganarle terreno y justo cuando dobla la esquina, se encuentra cara a cara con el chico del 12 que en un acto que parece reflejo dispara su ballesta.

—¡NO! —grito poniéndome en pie— ¡Ella era de Azel, no tuya!

—¡Exacto! —chilla otra de las chicas.

BOOM

Las voces de indignación se apagan al unísono con un primer plano de Azel horrorizado.

—Mi diosa... No era así como debía ser —murmura distraído antes de alzar la mirada hacia el chico que está tratando de cargar de nuevo su arma con las manos temblorosas—. ¡No tenías ningún derecho!

Echa a correr y el chico huye. El D11F de Lucky deja súbitamente de darse cabezazos cuando presiona el botón.

—¿Ves? Él lo vio venir.

Pero lo mejor aún está por llegar. El chico dispara una saeta a Azel que se clava en su hombro pero él sigue corriendo con la vista fija en él, como si no fuera más que un mosquito que le acaba de picar.

—Es asombroso —murmuro.

Tras esa viene otra. La última. El tributo del 12 la carga, apunta como puede en medio de la persecución y dispara. Se clava en su muslo. Azel tampoco se inmuta y la profesora comienza a explicar algo sobre cómo el dolor incita más a alguien en ese estado en lugar de perjudicarle.

—¡Dale su merecido, Azel! —dice alguien.

Lucky sigue hablando solo.

—El ejemplar D12M ha decidido tumbarse en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y esperar lo que le llega. El D2M está tranquilo. No se observa ningún comportamiento atípico, ambos son muy comunes entre Avox que consiguen llegar a la final.

—Pero deja eso ya. Te estás perdiendo lo bueno —digo, me pone nerviosa.

—Soy multitarea —contesta.

En un intento desesperado, el del 12 le arroja a Azel la ballesta a la cabeza.

—¿¡En serio!? —grita él indignado—. ¿¡En serio tiene que ser así!? ¿¡Contigo!?

Tira la espada y toma la ballesta inservible, se arranca la saeta del hombro, la carga y la dispara, dándole en el costado. El chico cae y Azel se aproxima a él y comienza a golpearle la cabeza con la ballesta. Se demora un rato ensañándose con él, gritándole que le ha robado una victoria perfecta, que ha mancillado el alma pura de la chica o algo así.

Los alaridos por fin se van y suena el cañón pero Azel no se detiene hasta un minuto después, incluso cuando Venus ya ha contactado con la Arena para comunicarle la victoria. La clase estalla en gritos de alegría, hasta Lucky se deja llevar. Mata al avox que queda casi con desinterés y apaga la pantalla.

—Bueno, me voy a casa. Tengo algo importante que hacer —dice levantándose.

—Espérate al menos al rescate —digo subiendo la voz, para hacerme oír entre tanto griterío.

Al final Azel es rescatado, pero antes de tomar la escalerilla se saca la otra flecha y se la clava en un ojo al tributo muerto. Luego hace lo mismo con la que disparó anteriormente en el otro ojo. Y así, los Juegos se dan por terminados.

—Y pensar que voy a tener que esperar un año para verlos de nuevo... ¿Crees que habremos comenzado a trabajar para el año siguiente? —digo mientras salgo con Lucky del aula rumbo al ascensor.

—Aún nos quedan muchas cosas por aprender, yo digo que será para la edición veintiocho.

—¡No quiero esperar dos años! —digo fastidiada.

Pero no puedo seguir quejándome, porque el teléfono de Lucky suena.

"¿Por qué has maniatado, amordazado, drogado y encerrado a tu novia en el armario de tu habitación, Lucky?" dice una voz de mujer, seca y tajante.

—¿Novia? —digo—. ¿Cósmica es tu...?

—Eso es cosa mía. ¿Qué has hecho con ella? —dice él ignorando mi pregunta.

"La he soltado y se ha ido, estaba armando demasiado alboroto. Al principio pensé que estaban teniendo sexo desenfrenado, pero luego ella se puso a gritar pidiendo auxilio y decidí ver qué era lo que estabas haciéndole. Ni que decir tiene que me sorprendió lo que me encontré. ¡Y en plena final!"

—¿Por qué la soltaste?

"No pensé que te importaría tanto. Lucky debemos hablar cuando lle-."

Él cuelga molesto y yo me pongo a reír a carcajadas. No me lo imagino en esa situación la verdad. Es demasiado chistoso.

—Cósmica te molesta. ¿Verdad? Le dije que se estaba pasando, que acabarías detestándola si seguía así.

—No acabaré, ya lo hago. Esta vez ha tenido suerte —masculla.

En cuanto sale del ascensor se aleja sin despedirse. Allá él. Yo tomo rumbo a nuestro apartamento, pero a medio camino me arrepiento y me voy para la fiesta de fin de los Juegos.

Despierto al día siguiente en un apartamento que no es el mío con olor a alcohol y hierba y con más de cien mensajes de Cósmica en el celular.

Lo lanzo lejos de mí y me volteo con un quejido, huyendo de la luz que lastima mis ojos. Es una pesada, Lucky tiene razón.

Y esto sí que no es cuestión de perspectiva.

* * *

 **Alpha al habla. Amo las finales. Las amo y amo a Azel también. Gracias Camille por crearlo. Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo con las peripecias del trío astral.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	11. Capítulo 11: Verde

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no nos pertenecen. La idea de la Academia de Vigilantes, por otro lado, es propiedad de Elenear28, HikariCaelum y Coraline T.**

* * *

 **11\. Verde**

 **Rowan Greyfox, 17 años.**

—No lo entiendo ¿estamos yendo a tu apartamento?

Abro la puerta y me detengo un momento para mirarla con una expresión de impaciencia.

—¡Claro! Es una fiesta privada ¿no te lo había dicho? —digo con sarcasmo.

Ella se deshace de mi agarre y me mira con las mejillas encendidas.

Me río.

—Tranquila, no pretendo arrebatarte tu dulce pureza en mi apartamento ¿vale? Tengo que recoger la invitación.

Ella enrojece:

—¿Acabas de decir "dulce pureza"? — dice meneando la cabeza con incredulidad.

—Dios, a veces eres tan obtusa.

—¿Yo? —dice mientras sus ojos recorren el salón con rapidez.

—Como si estuvieras en tu casa— me burlo—. Puedes revisar mi basura también, si quieres.

—Creo que me estás confundiendo con un miembro de tu club de fans—dice dejando de curiosear y dedicándome una mirada furiosa—. Pero si hablas en serio con lo de la basura, se bueno y fírmame un vale. Seguro que puedo venderlo por una buena suma.

Le dedico una mirada envenenada.

—Aún tengo que pensarme cómo voy a cobrarme esa— le digo muy serio mientras entro en mi cuarto y tomo el papel rosa neón con la invitación.

Bliss Allen me fastidió esta mañana durante horas hasta que finalmente acepté ir a su estúpida fiesta. Me pregunto qué cara irá a poner cuando entre a su mansión en Oxfort Street con Arah.

—Llévate un abrigo, regresaremos tar…— me quedo de piedra al salir porque veo que ya ella no está sola en medio de mi salón.

—Bueno, no me habías dicho que vivías con alguien— dice con un tono que parece mitad sorpresa y mitad diversión, a juego con la cara que, desde la puerta, Evaki me dedica a mí.

—No sabía que vendrías temprano hoy, Ev.

Una mezcla de emociones pasa por el rostro de Arah, demasiado rápido como para poder identificarlas todas, pero lo que más destaca es la confusión. No sé qué estará pensando, así que me adelanto y le digo:

—Deja que te presente antes de que nos marchemos: Evaki, Arah. Arah, esta es Evaki, mi mejor amiga.

Su cara es un poema. Ev, por su parte, no parece impresionada por mi presentación, se ha ganado ese título a pulso.

—No sabía que tenías la capacidad de ser amistoso. Pensé que todo el mundo era muy poca cosa para ti —replica Arah, con su usual agudeza.

Ev sonríe, burlona.

—Con el tiempo notarás que toda regla tiene una excepción. O dos.

—Mucho gusto— dice Arah acercándose y extendiendo una mano con los nudillos cubiertos de pecas. Sus brazos están ligeramente rosados por los tatuajes que aún no terminan de sanar y yo siento el extraño impulso de recorrer las marcas con el dedo para sentir si la piel se ha abultado ahí donde ahora la cubre la tinta.

Evaki extiende la mano y se la estrecha. La piel de Arah es mucho más blanca y su mano se ve diminuta, como la de una muñeca, junto a la suya.

—Eres… muy callada— dice Arah finalmente—. Supongo que por eso le caes bien a Rowan. Sin ofender.

Evaki asiente y le sonríe. Supongo que ella también está algo descolocada. Arah es la primera persona a la que dejo entrar en mi casa desde que tengo memoria.

—No creas. Estoy seguro de que si pudiera hablar se te uniría al club de las chicas que…

—¿Si pudiera… hablar?

—Ev es una avox— digo yo con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Oh…— ella no parece estar muy segura de cómo reaccionar—. Lo… lo siento.

Ev agita la cabeza y le dice algo en su lenguaje en señas.

Arah parpadea.

—Creo que quiere decir que… —empiezo a interpretar, pero en ese momento sucede algo extrañísimo: Arah levanta las manos y le responde, con una sonrisa agradecida en el rostro.

Muy pocas personas tienen la capacidad de sorprenderme. Arah lo ha hecho desde el primer día.

El rostro de Evaki se ilumina y ambas empiezan un rápido intercambio de señas del que, tengo el presentimiento, soy el tema principal. El hecho de que de vez en cuando volteen a verme y se rían no ayuda mucho.

—Bueno, suficiente de hablar de mí. Tenemos que irnos— digo fingiendo estar enfadado.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan egocéntrico? ¿Qué te hace pensar que hablábamos de ti?

—Porque estoy seguro de que soy el tema más interesante que ustedes dos tienen en común— respondo con calma—. ¿Ev, te importa si Arah toma una de tus chaquetas? Ya se hace tarde y estoy seguro de que si la dejo regresar a su casa encontrará una excusa para zafarse.

Ella rueda los ojos, pero entra a su habitación y regresa con una chaqueta de piel doblada sobre su brazo. Le dice algo en señas y Arah la observa con atención y una suave sonrisa aparece en su rostro. La dureza de sus rasgos desaparece y, por primera vez, parece casi vulnerable:

—No te preocupes. Me gusta que mis abrigos me queden sueltos. Gracias— replica Arah en voz alta.

Le dedico una mirada curiosa a Ev y la beso en la mejilla para despedirme.

—Seguramente regresaré tarde, así que no me esperes despierta.

Ella asiente.

—Descansa.

Una vez fuera, me pongo la chaqueta y cierro la cremallera. El otoño está a punto de terminar y afuera empieza a hacer frío. Cuando levanto la mirada, Arah me mira con curiosidad:

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

—¿Se te perdió algo en mi cara?

—Me has sorprendido, es todo.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunto poniendo una mano entre sus omoplatos y empujándola suavemente para que empiece a caminar.

—Porque hasta ahora te tenía por un cínico incapaz de tener empatía. Supongo que todos nos equivocamos alguna vez.

Me río.

—No creas. Tu descripción ha dado en el clavo.

—No te creo— dice ella moviendo la cabeza, haciendo que sus ondas plateadas reboten contra sus mejillas.

—¿Por qué no? —le digo mientras presiono el botón para llamar al ascensor.

—Dos motivos— dice alzando los dedos índice y corazón. El ascensor se abre y nosotros entramos en él—. El primero lo vi en cuanto entré. A tu madre la reconocí sin problema, pero no sabía que tenías una hermana. Es bonita. Al menos en fotografía.

—¿Cómo sabes que era mi hermana?

—Porque tienen los mismos ojos. Y la misma sonrisa que se tuerce hacia un lado y forma hoyuelos— dice ella con simplicidad—. Te pareces más a tu madre que a tu padre. No entiendo cómo la gente se sorprendió con la noticia de que Drusilla es tu madre.

—Eso me han dicho— digo encogiendo los hombros—. En cuanto a Jess… ella siempre ha aprovechado más la estela de mamá. A mí nunca me permitieron meterme mucho en el mundo del espectáculo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Supongo que porque papá esperaba que siguiera su carrera política.

Ella hace un mohín y una pequeña uve se forma entre sus delicadas cejas.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

—Algo te ha molestado— el ascensor se abre—. Puedes decírmelo o puedo averiguarlo solo.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco y deja que la guíe hacia la entrada del edificio, con sus altísimos tacones repiqueteando contra el suelo.

—No creo que lo descubras.

—Me estás subestimando y ya sabes lo que te pasa cuando me subestimas— le digo con una sonrisa.

Afuera, el auto se encuentra aparcado contra el bordillo. No es el auto oficial de papá sino un deportivo de color plateado. Una muestra más de que mi madre no me conoce en lo absoluto.

—Déjame pensar ¿regalo de cumpleaños?

—Aún faltan un par de meses para mi cumpleaños— replico burlón—. Regalo de admisión en realidad.

—Supongo que te pega— dice sin impresionarse.

—Entonces te sorprenderá darte cuenta de que no. Aprendí a conducir para ganar independencia, pero no lo disfruto particularmente— evito mencionar que en cuanto aprendí a hacerlo, los terrores empezaron a agregar autos en llamas y carrocería que partía cuerpos por la mitad a mis sueños.

Saco el sensor de apertura de mi bolsillo y lo presiono, haciendo que los faros parpadeen y las puertas se abran hacia arriba.

Ella parece sorprendida por el hecho de que yo espero a que se siente antes de cerrar su puerta y rodear el auto para subirme yo. Cuando cierro mi puerta, ella ya se ha puesto el cinturón de seguridad y mira pensativa hacia el frente.

—¿Todo bien?

Ella da un respingo.

—Supongo. Aún no sé porque has insistido en que te acompañe.

—Eres mi póliza de seguridad— digo con una sonrisa.

—¿Disculpa?

—Mi forma de garantizar que el ejército de idiotas se mantenga lejos. La mayoría no te soporta ¿sabes?

Ella se ríe.

—Lo he notado, sí. Tampoco es como que me importe mucho.

—Si me lo preguntas, cambiaría de lugar contigo en cualquier momento.

Ella se ríe.

—No creo que hayas experimentado lo que es pasar desapercibido ni una vez en tu vida.

—Gajes del oficio— le respondo con amargura—. Pero créeme, lo preferiría. La atención rara vez es buena. Y nunca viene de gratis.

—Suenas demasiado cansado para alguien que aún no cumple los dieciocho.

—Lo estoy— y supongo que hay algo en mi cara que la disuade de decir nada más.

Enciendo el auto y una suave aria empieza a sonar.

—Tu música es tan pretenciosa como tú.

—Me he criado escuchando este tipo de música. La encuentro relajante, Señorita Irrespetuosa.

—A todo esto ¿a dónde vamos, Señor Pretencioso?

—A Oxford Street.

—Oxford es un lugar bastante grande. No te cuesta nada ser más específico.

—A la mansión Allen— y coloco los seguros de las puertas antes de que haga algo estúpido como saltar del auto.

—Déjame pensar— dice ella arrugando su nariz diminuta—. ¿No se te ocurrió una mejor forma de fastidiar a Bliss?

Pongo el auto en movimiento. No hay muchos autos en el campus, así que salir resulta sencillo, la historia cambia cuando nos dirigimos a la autopista.

—La verdad no tuve que pensarlo mucho. Ya sé que te odia ¿para qué molestarme en ir más allá?

—Me siento halagada— dice ella con sarcasmo.

—A todo esto ¿por qué te odia?

Ella me mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No voy a responder esa pregunta para alimentar tu ego, Rowan.

—¿Mi ego?

—Resulta evidente que la muy idiota piensa que no ha podido cazar tu trasero por mi culpa, pero no tengo interés en sacarla de su error. Ni en ti y tu trasero, ya puestos en ello —agrega un segundo después, como si acabara de ocurrírsele.

—No conoces lo suficiente mi trasero — le digo con una sonrisa ladeada—. Ni a mí tampoco.

—Seguramente sé más de lo que te imaginas.

Frunzo los labios, pero compongo una sonrisa.

—A ver, Sabelotodo ¿qué sabes sobre mí?

Siento sus ojos verdes sobre mi rostro. Analizándome, midiéndome.

—Bueno, a diferencia tuya yo no me he molestado en utilizar mis numerosos contactos para espiarte — dice burlona—. Así que lo que tengo es una larga lista de observaciones.

—¿Larga?

Sus pecas se oscurecen por el rubor.

—Bueno, tal vez no tan larga.

Me río.

—Sé que adoras a tu madre. Y a tu hermana. Aunque también hay algo de resentimiento ahí. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Ninguna de las dos es lo suficientemente lista para merecer tu aprecio?

Mis nudillos se tornan blancos cuando aprieto el volante con fuerza.

No se equivoca. Mi madre nunca pudo ver nada más allá de sí misma y en cuanto a Jess… A Jess siempre la envidié. Creo que una parte de mí, la parte más mezquina, siempre esperó que cuando alcanzara la misma edad que tenía yo, ella también empezaría a ser víctima de los terrores. Entonces ella también conocería el verdadero miedo. Supongo que una parte de mí siempre deseó estar un poco menos solo. Tener alguien con quien compartir un dolor que no se reflejaba en mi cuerpo sino en un nivel mucho más profundo.

Al menos hasta que llegó Ev. Creo que, de no haber sido por ella, habría sucumbido. Tal vez habría tomado por asalto los cajones en que mamá guardaba sus pastillas para dormir.

Habría sido una muerte irónica, creo.

—¿Rowan? ¡¿Rowan?! — la voz de Arah me llega desde muy lejos. Parpadeo y me doy cuenta de que me he pasado la salida de la autopista. Suelto una maldición por lo bajo—. ¿A dónde te has ido?

—¿Literal o figurativamente hablando?

Ella rueda los ojos.

—Tienes que conducir otros dos kilómetros y tomar el desvío— dice mientras sus delgados dedos golpean con suavidad la pantalla táctil del GPS—. Y no tienes que contarme nada, no me gusta estar indagando.

—¿Por qué crees que estoy resentido con mi familia? —pregunto con genuina curiosidad y ella me mira con sorpresa.

—Creo que en el fondo tu padre no te agrada mucho. Y tu madre y tu hermana… lo cierto es que no lo sé. Es como si te pusieras muy triste cuando hablas de ellas.

—No odio a mi padre. Al menos no de la misma forma en que tu odias a tu madre.

—¿Disculpa?

—Yo también puedo ser muy observador. He visto tu cara cuando te llama por teléfono. "EMMA". Pensé que yo era el único que tenía el contacto de sus padres bajo sus nombres.

—Esta es nuestra salida— dice ella mientras se gira hacia su ventana. Su rostro se ve muy pálido en el reflejo de los cristales tintados.

He tocado un nervio.

—Mi padre nunca fue cariñoso conmigo, no como lo era con Jess. Pero eso no significa que no lo quiera.

—Pero quería decidir tu futuro por ti— dice ella evitando deliberadamente el tema de su propia familia.

Mis labios se curvan en una media sonrisa.

—¿Estamos hablando de mi padre o de tu madre?

Ella me lanza una mirada furiosa.

—¿Me estás psicoanalizando?

—Podría hacerlo— digo mientras me detengo en un semáforo en rojo. Bajando la colina, puedo ver el destello de un millón de luces. Oxford Streetd en todo su esplendor—. Pero supongo que no quieres que lo haga. Puedo respetar eso. ¿No te parece un lugar vulgar?

—¿Oxford? —ella se encoje de hombros. No llega a mencionar que ese es su lugar de origen y yo no llego a decirle que lo sé.

—¿Cómo crees que será la casa de Allen? ¿Su familia tendrá un gusto tan ridículo como el suyo?

Ella se cruza de brazos.

—No te entiendo, Rowan.

La miro de soslayo.

—No esperaba que lo hicieras. A diferencia de la mayoría, soy una persona complicada. Supongo que tenemos eso en común.

Ella suelta una sonrisa seca.

—Supongo que en tu cabeza eso es un gran halago ¿no? Decir que nos parecemos, quiero decir.

—Créeme, tú no querrías parecerte a mí. Tú eres buena por dentro.

Hay sorpresa en sus ojos verdes.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

De pronto, me parece que podría haber revelado demasiado sobre mí mismo.

—Nada. Nada en lo absoluto.

—Eso me parece muy injusto. En cuanto te das cuenta de que estás dejando ver algo, te cierras en banda.

—No te gustaría llegar más profundo.

—Entonces ¿por qué no me dejas en paz? ¿Cuál es el punto de tenerte pegado a mí como una lapa si no quieres que te conozca?

La multitud de autos aparcados en una amplia calle me hace darme cuenta de que hemos llegado. Aparco en un espacio cerca de la esquina de una enorme mansión con un gusto más que cuestionable.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué?

—¿Cuál es el punto? ¿Qué gano con que seas tan insistente si ni siquiera voy a llegar a entenderte?

—Nadie puede entenderme.

—¡Claro! Porque eres así de especial. Un pobre niño incomprendido ¿no? ¡Pobre Rowan! ¡Qué difícil es para él acercarse a las personas! ¡Cuán duro es hacer amigos! ¿No?

—Nunca dije que fuera duro o difícil. La gente es fácil de entender y complacer. Solo es cuestión de saber qué es lo que quieren. Si dejas que lo prueben, tan solo un poco, sin llegar a darles todo, los tendrás en tus manos.

Ella se ríe, sus ojos verdes resplandeciendo con furia contenida mezclada con cierta vulnerabilidad bajo las brillantes luces que salen de las ventanas de la mansión de Bliss:

—¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí, Rowan?

—Ya te lo he dicho.

—Pero no me lo has dicho todo ¿no?

Sostengo su mirada sin pestañar. Me pregunto que tanto ha podido leer en mí. Si sabe que a pesar de que una parte de mi pensó automáticamente en ella en cuanto Bliss dijo que me sintiera en libertad de llevar a mis amigos, una parte también deseaba equilibrar el marcador por mi propia cuenta. Devolverle la pelota, aún y cuando haberla derrotado en la prueba era un buen comienzo.

—No voy a ser parte de una fachada estúpida. Ni siquiera somos amigos. Hasta hace un rato no tenía idea de que tenías la capacidad de tener amigos.

—Estás siendo absolutamente ridícula.

Ella cruza sus brazos tatuados y me observa con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Yo? ¿Yo estoy siendo ridícula? Literalmente no me diste ninguna opción más que venir a esta fiesta. Una fiesta en la que muy probablemente la gente que está invitada me odia porque soy tu ¿qué? ¿Obsesión? ¿Fijación?

La observo burlón. Al cabo de unos segundos, ella suelta un suspiro.

—Abre la puerta. Quiero bajarme.

—¿Por qué estás realmente tan enfada?

Ella voltea a verme, con sus ojos brillando furiosos.

—Que te quede algo claro, puede que esta noche hayamos venido juntos, pero no pienso quedarme contigo.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Esperar el autobús?

Ella se inclina hacia adelante y golpea con el puño el botón que desbloquea los seguros.

—Haré lo que siempre hago: lo necesario— masculla antes de abrir la puerta y empezar a taconear hacia la entrada de la mansión.

La sigo unos segundos después. Es tan pequeña que resulta demasiado sencillo darle alcance.

—¿Cuál es tu plan?

Ella da un respingo y voltea a verme molesta. La chaqueta de Ev es al menos dos tallas demasiado grande para su diminuta figura, de manera que sus maños son engullidas por las mangas.

—¿Realmente crees que soy tan estúpida, Rowan?

—¿Disculpa?

—Esto es una treta ¿no? Estás tomando impulso.

—¿Para qué? —le pregunto, a pesar de que ambos sabemos a qué se refiere.

—Venganza— dice con simplicidad antes de seguir caminando. Me sorprende el hecho de que a pesar de que ha caminado una distancia considerable a gran velocidad, ni siquiera parece faltarle el aliento—. He estado esperándolo durante días. "Yo nunca pierdo", eso fue lo que dijiste el día en que nos conocimos. Pero perdiste. Te gané.

Esta vez soy yo quien se ríe.

—Una batalla no es la guerra.

—Y nosotros estamos en guerra— es una afirmación, pero algo se cuela en su voz, algo que me llena de ansiedad pero que no consigo identificar—. Pues entonces que gane el mejor— murmura mientras sube los cuatro escalones y llega hasta la entrada. Hay un gorila en la puerta que supongo que le pide su entrada. Ella me señala con el pulgar, me dedica una mirada malévola y entra en la mansión.

Los oídos empiezan a zumbarme en cuanto la pierdo de vista. La música, tan cuestionable como la decoración, taladra mi cabeza.

Las luces de colores que salen por las ventanas de lo que supongo es el salón hieren mis ojos. No he dormido bien últimamente y la ausencia de Arah en nuestras clases me ha puesto más ansioso de la cuenta. No sé qué demonios me pasa con ella, pero ahora, lejos de ser un escape, es otro factor estresante.

La sangre late en mis oídos cuando subo los escalones, entrego nuestra invitación y entro en la mansión.

Resulta mil veces peor una vez que estoy dentro. La música retumba en el interior de la casa y la acústica hace que el sonido rebote una y otra y otra vez contra las paredes. Atacándome como olas.

En mi interior, pido no tener que encontrarme con Bliss aún. Al menos no mientras Arah no se vuelva razonable y coopere conmigo.

Empiezo a avanzar entre cuerpos sudorosos que se mueven al compás de la música. Veo a una chica con el cabello del color de las lavandas moviéndose sinuosa, como una serpiente. Hay dos chicas discutiendo cerca de una mesa cubierta de alcohol y drogas, con horrendas pelucas de color amarillo y azul.

Continúo caminando, el lugar es un torbellino de luz, color y sonido. Me pone enfermo.

Veo un destello de plata teñido de rojo por la luz. La sigo, zigzagueando entre cuerpos calientes y miradas lascivas cuando las chicas empiezan a reconocerme.

Alguien me llama por mi nombre, hago un gesto con la mano y continúo avanzando.

La pierdo de vista cuando entro a la siguiente habitación, donde hay una proyección gigante de la victoria de Azel. El más reciente Vencedor de los Juegos. Lo veo golpear la cabeza del otro finalista, el chico del Doce, con la ballesta que acaba de quitarle. La paliza parece durar horas en lugar de minutos. Otro vencedor que ha perdido la cabeza y ni siquiera ha sido por un plan de los vigilantes, Azel estaba desquiciado desde el principio. ¡Simplemente fantástico!

Un flash me deslumbra y cuando volteo a ver, ligeramente encandilado hacia su procedencia, una risa ronca me hace fruncir el ceño:

—Utilizaron el plano equivocado ¿no crees? Debieron enfocar el rostro de Azel en lugar de su nuca.

La voz me resulta familiar.

—BB— digo con un suspiro—. No sabía que estarías aquí.

—Vaya, vaya. ¿Debería sentirme halagada porque el gran señor Greyfox se acuerda de mí?

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? —digo echándole una mirada.

Blair Blazetic. La verdad no fue una gran sorpresa encontrarla en la Academia. Si alguien tenía méritos para una carrera como Vigilante, esa era ella.

Hoy tiene un look masculino, con pantalones de hombre negros y ajustados con múltiples cremalleras, una camiseta negra con cuello en V y un chaleco de color gris encima. Trae un enorme reloj de pulsera en su muñeca izquierda y sobre el pecho le cuelga una cámara fotográfica de aspecto profesional. Su cabello está recogido de manera que parece más corto de lo que es en realidad.

Parece un chico. Me pregunto si alguien que no la conociera notaría la diferencia.

Ella chasquea la lengua.

—Pues tomando en cuenta que es la primera vez que pareces darte cuenta de mi presencia en ¿seis años? Podría pensar que te llevaste un golpe en la cabeza y te olvidaste de todos ¿no? —a pesar de sus palabras, no resulta hostil. Blair Blazetic nunca ha tenido esa necesidad. Es tan aguda como una navaja y tan encantadora como una flor exótica. Y es, también, una de las tantas personas a las que saqué de mi vida antes de que pudieran enterarse de mi… condición.

Ella se acerca y me besa en ambas mejillas, una costumbre adquirida de nuestras madres y su profundo sentido de la teatralidad. La mía cantaba, la suya bailaba. Coincidimos en tantas fiestas y celebraciones en Venice que lo natural era que fuéramos amigos.

—Tú, por otra parte, eres incapaz de pasar desapercibido ¿no? El consentido de los profesores y el objeto del deseo de la mitad de la población femenina de la Academia— ella se ríe—. Me siento personalmente insultada por el hecho de que nadie parece creerme cuando digo que tu solías correr sin pantalones alrededor de mi piscina.

Ruedo los ojos.

—En mi defensa tenía cuatro años, Blair. Y tú solías robarme mi ropa ¿recuerdas? La mayor parte del tiempo corría alrededor de la piscina para recuperarla.

—Tu madre tenía buen gusto para las compras. Mi primer alijo de ropa masculina lo conseguí robándote.

—No es cierto. Estoy casi seguro de que tu armario tenía más prendas de chico que el mío.

Ella se ríe y mi mirada se desplaza por la habitación inconscientemente.

—Si estás buscando a tu chica Ranghild, está en la esquina, con Chase.

Mi mirada se desplaza

—A las tres en punto— agrega ella burlona.

Entonces la veo. Tiene la espalda apoyada contra la pared y se ríe de algo que acaba de decir su acompañante. Lo reconozco como uno de nuestros compañeros de Principios de Armamentismo, un idiota musculoso con el cincuenta por ciento de su cuerpo cubierto con tatuajes.

Ella levanta la barbilla y, por un momento, sus ojos se encuentran con los míos. Sonríe— me sonríe a mí—, y estira una mano, colocándola con delicadeza sobre el abultado bíceps del idiota.

Si buscara la definición de coqueteo, probablemente vendría ilustrado con una imagen de Arah ahora.

A lo lejos, escucho la voz de Bliss diciendo mi nombre con alegría.

La adrenalina se dispara en mi cuerpo, combinada por el enfado que siento. Estoy enojado con Bliss por haberme rogado que viniera, enojado con Arah por haberme dejado, por intentar probar que ella es mejor que yo; enojado conmigo por dejar que esto me afecte…

Ni siquiera soy consciente de estarme moviendo. En un momento estoy contemplando a Arah con la mandíbula apretada y al siguiente estoy girando sobre mí mismo. Mis manos encontrando el cuello de la chica con una familiaridad que me resulta casi ajena. Y entonces mis labios están sobre los suyos y escucho un grito sorprendido.

Es un beso lento, perezoso. Un beso aprendido, un beso fingido, de esos que das cuando sabes que eres el centro de atención. Un beso para la multitud, no para mí.

Ella no parece sorprenderse. Casi parece esperarlo. Sus manos sujetan mis hombros con suavidad, entregándose a la actuación y se ríe cuando me aparto.

—Luego me explicarás de que iba a eso— dice Blair en un susurro que solo yo puedo oír cuando separo mis labios de los suyos y nos apartamos, pero no es su rostro lo que veo.

A mi alrededor, todo es verde. Verde como el cabello de Bliss, que me mira boquiabierta, enfurecida, verde como los ojos de Arah, cuya expresión no consigo interpretar.

Algo en ella me hace sentir mal conmigo mismo, como si esta vez hubiera ido demasiado lejos. Pero de todas formas sonrío.

"Te gané".

* * *

 **Celebrando mi libertad, Rowan para el pueblo.**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron. Aclaro que el personaje de Blair no es mío sino que pertenece a Camille, Freyja y Cassian para el reto de los Vigilantes del SYOT** _ **Amapolas para las luciérnagas**_ **. Espero que les haya gustado lo que hice con ella. Posiblemente la vean por ahí en algún capítulo del SYOT o de la Academia.**

 **El Vencedor de los 26° Juegos del Hambre, Azel, es propiedad de Camille Carstairs.**

 **Espero ansiosa sus impresiones sobre Rowan en este capi ¿cómo creen que vaya a reaccionar Arah?**

 **Saludos, Elenear, Coraline y Hikari.**


	12. Capítulo 12: Sonrisas y hoyuelos

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no nos pertenecen. La idea de la Academia de Vigilantes, por otro lado, es propiedad de Elenear28, HikariCaelum y Coraline T.**

* * *

 **12\. Sonrisas y hoyuelos**

 **Arah Ranghild, 16 años.**

— ¡Wow! Blair siempre da que hablar en las fiestas. Esa chica nunca logra pasar desapercibida…

La voz de Chase hace que me sobresalte. De repente la sala vuelve a tener sonido, y consigo apartar la vista de Rowan, que sonríe regodeándose en su victoria. Vuelvo la vista a mi compañero, sintiéndome un poco mareada, aunque estoy segura que no es ni por las luces que han elegido el peor momento para volverse parpadeantes ni por la música estridente, que ha empezado a provocar un pitido molesto en mis oídos.

Siempre me he jactado de saber ocultar mis emociones demasiado bien, pero a duras penas logro componer una sonrisa.

— ¿Blair? ¿La hija de aquella bailarina de Venice? — pregunto sin volver la vista a la singular pareja.

Chase me sonríe con comprensión antes de responder. Él es simplemente afable, no parece notar la tormenta en mi interior.

— Ella misma. Cuesta reconocerla porque siempre está cambiando de estilo, pero si te fijas siempre lleva su cámara colgada.

Asiento con la cabeza, incapaz de regresar la vista a aquella extraña chica que, según mi acompañante, es de lo más graciosa y simpática. Le creo. Lo poco que he hablado con Chase me ha servido para darme cuenta que a pesar de su apariencia es alguien bastante simpático que se lleva bien con todo el mundo.

No es con Blair Blazetic con quien estoy enfadada, sino con Rowan Greyfox. Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera estoy segura por qué.

Por eso cuando Chase me ofrece bailar un rato acepto sin vacilar. Nos metemos entre la marea de gente a la que poco le importa ser empujada mientras pueda seguir moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Me aseguro de que estemos lo más alejados posible de Rowan y Blair, ya que no estoy segura de querer seguir jugando su estúpido juego de venganzas.

Intento no pensar en él y dejarme llevar por la música, pero fallo estrepitosamente. Una y otra vez la imagen de su sonrisa petulante aparece frente a mis ojos, y no hace falta que diga nada más, porque sé perfectamente lo que aquella sonrisa significa. Me prometí a mi misma no caer en su juego de devolvernos el golpe, pero me da la impresión de que no lo he logrado, y que soy yo quien salió perdiendo. El coctel de emociones encontradas en mi pecho lo confirma.

A nuestro alrededor la fiesta continúa su curso, y a medida que pasan las horas todo empieza a descontrolarse. Los movimientos de aquellos que bailan comienzan a volverse más erráticos, y estoy segura que varios ya han caído en algún rincón de la pista, incapaces de mantenerse en pie. De hecho, cuando nos salimos para buscar unas bebidas nos encontramos con varias personas tiradas en el piso. Esquivamos a algunas antes de llegar a nuestro destino, una barra que no tiene nada que envidiarle a las que había en los eventos lujosos a los que Emma me llevaba. De hecho estoy bastante segura que tiene sustancias mucho más fuertes.

Chase resulta ser una compañía bastante agradable. No hace preguntas extrañas y parecen gustarle demasiado los tatuajes en mis brazos, aunque no pregunta mucho sobre ellos. Me muestra los diferentes diseños en sus brazos y me señala aquellos que han sido hechos con el viejo método.

— ¿Te dolió mucho? — no puedo evitar preguntarle. Yo no sentí absolutamente nada.

— Sólo un poco — responde haciendo un movimiento desdeñoso con la mano —. Conozco un lugar genial en Venice que…

Su voz se pierde en un murmullo cuando nos sirven nuestras bebidas y tomo la mía de un solo trago. Siempre he bebido lo justo y necesario en eventos sociales, así que desconozco el impulso que me hace terminar mi copa de una sola vez para pedir otra. Le sonrío a Chase y él continúa hablando, aunque después de un rato ya no tengo idea sobre qué.

Las copas siguen pasando y me doy cuenta que he sobrepasado mi límite cuando una chica de cabello de colores se cae a unos metros de mi y empiezo a reír a carcajadas. Una chica con el cabello del color de las violetas la ayuda a levantarse y yo, por mi parte no puedo dejar de reír.

—¡Levántate idiota! Ay, ¿cómo diablos vamos a regresar? Shankcake se va a molestar si despierta de su siesta y se entera de que hemos salido y no lo hemos traído. ¡Pobre iguana!

Su voz chillona se vuelve cada vez más lejana a medida que mis carcajadas resuenan con más fuerza. Me giro para preguntarle algo a Chase y lo encuentro mirándome entre preocupado y divertido, lo que termina haciéndome reír más.

— ¿Qué clase de nombre es Shankcake? — Consigo preguntarle en medio de risas con voz ahogada —. Creo que deberíamos preguntarles… — pero él niega con la cabeza.

— Creo que has bebido de más —dice en tono conciliador —. Estás borracha.

— ¡Claro que no! — Y para probar mi punto hago una seña al barman para que me pase otra bebida, que bebo de un sorbo —. Estoy absolutamente bien. Perfectamente bien. Asombrosamente…

—Es suficiente —dice —. La fiesta está por terminar, será mejor que nos vayamos.

— Pero no quiero irme — rezongo —. ¿Por qué de repente te pones en plan aburrido?

Se levanta y comienza a caminar hacia la entrada, conmigo del brazo. Lo dejo porque bueno, es considerablemente más grande que yo y la verdad, hay cosas más interesantes que ver en el camino. Como aquellas pelotas de gel verdes que se amontonan en el techo intentando simular estrellas, ¿o será que solamente están para iluminar? O las marcas en mis brazos, que lucen fantasmagóricas bajo las luces. Igual que las que solían dejar las uñas de mi madre.

O la luz de un flash frente a nosotros, que termina sacándome de mi ensoñación.

— ¿Es la chica Ranghild? — pregunta alguien con voz divertida. No estoy segura si está muy lejos o muy cerca.

— No está en su mejor momento — responde Chase con voz divertida —. Iba a sacarla de aquí, pero no sé donde vive. Supongo que con algo de café se repondrá y podrá decirme…

— Puedo acompañarte. Es la vecina de Rowan— una mano bastante más pequeña que la de Chase toma la mía —. Anda, camina.

Sin embargo mi cerebro solamente procesa la primera parte.

— ¡NO! ¡No quiero ir! — grito —. ¡No quiero ir con Rowan! ¡Suéltame!

— Estás peor de lo que pensé — declara la chica. ¿O es un chico? Su voz me confunde —. Chase, cárgala —ordena.

— ¡No! ¡Bájame! ¡No quiero irme!

Intento bajarme a base de patadas pero, o Chase es muy fuerte, o yo soy muy débil. O ambas. El chico o la chica, no lo sé, camina detrás de él, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Nos detenemos en el guardarropa, y él o ella se adelanta a retirar los abrigos.

Salimos, o al menos eso creo cuando empiezo a sentir frío.

— Tengo frío — me quejo —. Quiero bajarme, por favoooorrrr.

— Bien, te bajaré si te quedas quieta — dice Chase con una mueca divertida.

Le prometo que sí y mis pies vuelven a tener contacto con el suelo, aunque de repente todo da vueltas. El chico/chica me da la mano antes de que caiga y consigo quitarme los zapatos, lo que me da un poco de estabilidad. Un pesado abrigo cae sobre mis hombros.

— Es tuyo — me explica él/ella.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — le pregunto con curiosidad. Caminamos unos metros hasta llegar a un auto. Él/ella me ayuda a subir en el asiento de atrás y luego sube también.

— No tienes idea de nada ¿verdad? — Se ríe —. Blair Blazetic.

— ¡Blair! ¡Qué lindo nombre! Oye, ¿y esa cámara? ¿Es de último modelo?

El auto se pone en marcha y Chase interviene en la conversación, aunque se dirige a Blair más que a mí.

— Nunca pensé que vería a Arah Ranghild en este estado —declara.

— ¿Estado? ¿Qué estado?

— Olvídalo. Tú tranquilízate —me dice Blair mientras me acaricia el pelo. Me inclino hacia ella para tomar su cámara, pero ella me detiene —. No, no. Créeme que mañana me agradecerás que la cámara no esté involucrada en esto.

Después de lo que parecen horas mis pies vuelven a tocar el suelo. Blair me agarra de un brazo y Chase del otro y me llevan hasta la puerta de un edificio que reconozco. Mi departamento.

— ¿Crees poder subir sola? — pregunta Chase. Yo me entretengo mirando el cielo, que poco a poco está empezando a clarear.

— Déjala en la entrada. Aquí ya está a salvo. Tampoco somos su príncipe azul para rescatarla de todos los males.

Me río antes de contestar.

— Puedo subir. Gracias. ¡Ha sido muy divertido!

Les doy un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y empiezo un zigzagueante camino hacia mi departamento, con los zapatos en la mano. Me toma un buen rato y unos cuantos tropezones llegar a mi piso, y un rato más asegurarme de que efectivamente lo es. Empiezo a rebuscar en los bolsillos de mi abrigo las llaves cuando me doy cuenta que el abrigo me queda demasiado grande para ser mío.

La imagen de una chica cruza por mi mente y de golpe me encuentro golpeando la puerta de al lado con avidez. Una voz me dice que no lo haga, pero no le hago caso. Cuando Rowan abre la puerta y me mira con gesto sorprendido entiendo por qué. De todas formas lo ignoro y entro.

— ¡Evaki! — la llamo —. Oye, ¿dónde está Evaki?

Intento avanzar, pero él me detiene con un brazo. Su sonrisa molesta empieza a aparecer en su rostro.

— ¿Qué haces? — chillo —. Estoy buscando a Evaki. Tengo que devolverle el abrigo.

— ¿Estás borracha? — pregunta con una mueca de incredulidad grabada en su rostro.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Quiero ver a Evaki!

— No lo puedo creer — musita —. De verdad estás borracha.

Su afirmación termina de molestarme, así que me zafo y tiro los zapatos, que caen con un golpe seco. Rowan arquea una ceja.

— ¡No estoy borracha! ¿Y a ti que te importa? — me acerco y golpeo su pecho con mis puños —. Todo lo que haces es ir por ahí persiguiéndome buscando quién sabe qué, confundiéndome y luego besando a otras personas solamente para que lo vea y… — levanto la vista y veo que sonríe —. Y tienes ese estúpido hoyuelo que se forma cuando sonríes que…

Levanto mi mano y con mi índice toco el pequeño pozo que se forma debido a que siempre que sonríe levanta más el lado derecho de su boca. Él atrapa mi mano con la suya y de repente me encuentro atrapada en sus ojos, sin poder ni querer apartar la mirada.

— ¿Cuándo sonríes que…? — me insta a continuar.

Abro la boca para hacerlo y entonces todo se vuelve negro.

.

Las punzadas persistentes en mi cabeza son las que me despiertan. Abro los ojos para encontrarme con una luz brillante que hace que instantáneamente los vuelva a cerrar. Sin embargo, como sé que el dolor de cabeza no me va a permitir volver a dormirme intento abrir los ojos varias veces, hasta que consigo acostumbrarme a la claridad de la habitación.

Me incorporo hasta quedar sentada en la cama y recorro con la mirada la habitación, que luce igual que siempre. Mientras tanto, imágenes sueltas de anoche van llegando a mi mente, haciendo que mi cabeza duela tanto que parece insoportable. Algunas cosas las recuerdo bien. Recuerdo haber llegado con Rowan, haberme enfadado con él, haber conocido a Chase y haber bailado con él. Recuerdo que en algún momento terminamos sentados en una gran barra, y a partir de ahí los recuerdos empiezan a volverse difusos.

Recuerdo a Rowan besando a Blair, a mí volviendo con Blair y Chase para luego aporrear la puerta del departamento de Rowan buscando a Evaki. Y luego…

— Ay no — murmuro cubriéndome el rostro con las manos —. ¿Y cómo diablos llegué aquí?

Levanto la vista y me encuentro a Evaki sentada en la silla del escritorio mirándome con una sonrisa divertida. Inmediatamente siento que el color en mi rostro desaparece, y siento tanta vergüenza que me dan ganas de esconderme bajo las sábanas para no salir nunca. Si ella está aquí eso significa que Rowan… Miro hacia todos lados alarmada, pero no lo encuentro.

— Evaki, hola.

Ella me saluda con un gesto y una pequeña sonrisa. Preferí hablarle porque no tengo idea de cómo será su nombre en lengua de señas. Saco las manos de debajo de las sábanas y me esfuerzo por realizar cada seña bien.

"¿Qué hora es?"

"Las dos y media." Responde ella, y me sorprende la facilidad con que recuerdo los números siendo que no utilizo el lenguaje de señas habitualmente.

Suspiro mortificada. He perdido dos clases.

Me quedo unos minutos en silencio hasta que finalmente me animo a preguntarle.

"¿Cómo llegué aquí? Sé que estaba en tu departamento — digo dispuesta a no mencionar a Rowan — y luego nada más".

Ella me sonríe con ternura, logrando que me tranquilice un poco y luego empieza a mover sus manos rápidamente.

"Te desmayaste y Rowan te trajo aquí. Se quedó contigo hasta que no aguantó más y entonces vine yo a tomar su lugar."

—¿Hasta que no aguantó más? —musito sin entender del todo, sobre todo porque ella parece preocupada cuando lo dice.

Evaki mueve las manos en un gesto desdeñoso y me sonríe con picardía.

"Cuando vine yo, regresé la silla aquí porque pensé que querrías un poco de espacio cuando despertaras. No creo que te agradara despertar y encontrarme sentada a tu lado."

Enrojezco al notar las implicaciones en lo que dice y ella se carcajea en silencio. Supongo que por eso se lleva tan bien con Rowan. Estoy a punto de levantar las manos para preguntarle cómo es que se conocen cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre, y entra Rowan con una bolsa de papel en las manos.

Alcanzo a hacerle una seña desesperada a Evaki mientras él se gira a cerrar la puerta.

"No te vayas por favor."

— Ah, con que ya despertaste — exclama Rowan con una sonrisa burlona. En mi cabeza retumba el sonido de su voz.

— Buenos días para ti también — le digo —. ¿Podrías no gritar?

— Oh, lo siento — dice en tono más fuerte, solamente para molestar. Me llevo una mano al rostro intentando mitigar el dolor —. La resaca es fuerte ¿eh? Toma.

Se acerca y me tiende la bolsa de papel. La abro con dedos temblorosos y encuentro un vaso térmico tapado y unos croissants. Destapo el vaso y el aroma a café pronto inunda la habitación. Lo tomo sin azúcar rápidamente, con la esperanza de que alivie un poco el dolor de cabeza.

Rowan alza una ceja sin dejar de sonreír.

— Si así de rápido acostumbras beber no me extraña que hayas terminado así —. Le dedico una mirada furiosa —. Eres mucho más simpática y _demostrativa_ cuando bebes, al parecer.

— Sí, bueno, tú también eres bastante demostrativo cuando te conviene — mascullo.

— ¿Acaso te molesta? — dice acercándose a mí y soltando una carcajada.

Instantáneamente cierro los ojos y frunzo el ceño, molesta por el sonido. Cuando los vuelvo a abrir lo encuentro haciéndole un gesto a Evaki, quien se levanta y deja la habitación.

— ¿A dónde va? — pregunto asustada.

— Va a darnos un poco de privacidad, así podemos terminar la _charla_ de ayer — responde volviéndose a acercar. Sonríe angelicalmente y lo comprendo; es una broma. Le dedico una mirada ácida y él ríe entre dientes, un sonido infinitamente más agradable para mis oídos que sus carcajadas —. Fue a buscarte algo para que se te pase el dolor de cabeza. Mientras tanto deberías comer eso — añade señalando los croissants.

Hago lo que él dice más que nada porque me da una excusa para no prestarle atención. Mientras tanto él pasea la vista por la habitación, y su mirada se detiene en el escritorio, donde reposa una libreta simple, de tapa negra. Sin embargo si le da curiosidad no lo dice, y yo lo agradezco.

Evaki regresa cinco minutos después con un vaso de agua y una pastilla.

—Dormirás unas cuantas horas más después de tomar eso — señala Rowan —. Cuando despiertes estarás totalmente repuesta y tu curiosa borrachera quedará en el olvido. Salvo para mí, claro.

— Oh, cállate — le digo después de tomar la pastilla.

Minutos después todo vuelve a ponerse negro y lo último que veo es a él sonriendo, con aquel hoyuelo en su mejilla.

.

Al día siguiente me levanto totalmente repuesta y descansada. Es temprano para ir a clases, así que ordeno la habitación y decido salir a desayunar a alguna cafetería. No hay mucha gente en el campus, así que doy algunas vueltas antes de terminar en una cafetería decorada al estilo antiguo, no muy concurrida.

Me siento cerca de la ventana y desayuno observando el campus, que poco a poco empieza a llenarse de gente yendo y viniendo. Un leve murmullo empieza a acompañar la música suave del lugar, aunque un vistazo basta para ver que no se ha llenado ni que tampoco lo hará. No es de los sitios más populares entre los estudiantes.

Por eso alzo la vista sorprendida cuando la silla frente a mí se mueve. Bliss Allen se sienta y hace una seña al camarero. Pide un café y luego se pone a limarse las uñas. Enarco una ceja.

— Hay mesas vacías, por si no lo notaste — le suelto.

Ella levanta la silla y esboza una sonrisa tonta.

— Claro, pero es a ti a quien estaba buscando — dice con una voz tan chillona como el color de su cabello —. Me costó encontrarte. Hay cafeterías mucho mejores que este lugar sin clase, totalmente aburrido. ¿Sabes? A cien metros hay una que…

— Sí, ya — la interrumpo —. Si no te gusta el lugar puedes irte, nadie te invitó. ¿Qué quieres?

— Hablar contigo, evidentemente — dice regresando la atención a sus uñas.

Me está fastidiando, así que decido ser completamente honesta con ella.

— No veo que tengamos ningún tema de conversación en común nosotras. Así que di lo que tengas que decir y vete. Quiero terminar mi desayuno en paz y tu cabello verde me daña la vista.

Ella enrojece y empieza a sisear algo, enfadada, lo que hace que me entren ganas de reír. Levanta un dedo con una uña larguísima y me señala acusadoramente.

— ¡Ni creas que me enorgullece estar en este lugar hablando contigo! — chilla haciendo que algunos clientes nos miren con curiosidad —. Mira que eres cínica. Por mucho que no me guste tenemos algo de qué hablar, y es lo que pasó en mi fiesta con Rowan.

Era obvio. Si hay algo que es esta chica además de chillona y llamativa es predecible. Dejo de prestarle atención mientras inicia un discurso airado sobre lo que pasó entre Rowan y Blair y lo indignada que está y que, a su parecer, también yo debería estar.

Se pasa unos diez minutos hablando sin descanso con su voz chillona mientras yo aprovecho para terminar mi café.

— ¿Y bien? — pregunta cuando termina su monólogo. Levanto la vista y la encuentro mirándome con expectación —. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

— ¿Vamos? — Me río —. Yo no pienso hacer nada Allen. No es mi problema con quien quiera andar besándose Rowan. Mi vida no gira en torno suyo y lo único que quiero es que me dejen en paz, él y tú con tus cuestiones absurdas…

— ¡Por favor! Ni tú te crees eso Ranghild. Puedes seguir pretendiendo que no te interesa todo lo que quieras, pero a mí no me engañas — me interrumpe —. Bien, si no quieres hacer nada, es tu problema. No te quejes cuando te lo gane — dice levantándose y dirigiéndose al camarero, al que le tiende una tarjeta dorada. Minutos después abandona el lugar con aires de reina y yo suspiro.

Es una idiota, definitivamente.

Termino mi desayuno y abandono el lugar para ir a clases. Cruzo el campus con pasos rápidos, la idiota de Allen ha echado por la borda mi desayuno tranquilo y me ha puesto de mal humor. Cuando llego al aula tiro mi bolso en el asiento de al lado con furia.

Bliss no ha llegado aun, pero cinco minutos después Rowan aparece y se sienta detrás de mí, fiel a su costumbre. Bufo y él sonríe; el hoyuelo en su mejilla haciendo acto de aparición.

— Vaya. ¿Estamos de mal humor hoy?

No le contesto. De hecho no le hablo en toda la clase, lo que supongo termina fastidiándolo. Apenas termina la clase salgo prácticamente corriendo, dispuesta a encerrarme en mi departamento por toda una eternidad.

No sé con quién estoy más molesta. Si con Rowan por ser un idiota, con Bliss Allen por ser insoportable o conmigo misma, por ser lo suficientemente ingenua como para terminar cayendo en sus juegos.

Porque, después de todo, Bliss Allen tiene algo de razón.

* * *

 **¡Buenas!**

 **Por acá Cora trayendo un poco más de Arah y, sobre todas las cosas de #rowah. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribir a Arah borracha, con la lengua yéndosele de más y con algunos descubrimientos.**

 **Les recuerdo que Blair no es mía, sino que es creación de las chicas de #youcan'tsitwithus, Freyja, Camille y Cassian.**

 **Espero que les guste y, como siempre, todos los comentarios son bien recibidos siempre que sean constructivos.**

 **Saludos!**


	13. Capítulo 13: La canción no compuesta

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no nos pertenecen. La idea de la Academia de Vigilantes, por otro lado, es propiedad de Elenear28, HikariCaelum y Coraline T.**

* * *

 **13\. La canción no compuesta por nadie**

 **Cherise Rainbow, 18 años. Academia de Formación de Vigilantes, Carnation Crest**

La barca avanza. Lenta, muy lentamente. ¿O soy yo la que pienso más despacio? Las imágenes se mezclan en mi cabeza, las palabras de las conversaciones que escucho, también. El agua forma ondas suaves al hacerse a un lado para que la barca, de un azul tan oscuro como el cielo de noche, llegue hasta donde debe.

El hombre que la lleva es de la Iglesia. Lo sé porque lleva ese colgante que he visto en la familia de Taurus desde siempre, esa cruz con tres piedras blancas y una azul y el capullo de loto en el medio. El símbolo de la Diosa que refulge en la cima de los rascacielos.

También lo sé porque no me ha vuelto a dirigir la palabra desde que me ha visto el pelo color lavanda. Me lo he recogido en un moño y me he puesto la capucha de la chaqueta. En otros sitios quizá mi aspecto sería extraño, si algo gusta en el Capitolio es que te miren, destacar; aquí no es extraño porque vienen los penitentes. Lo raro son los pelos de colores.

Me siento como en una de mis historias. Atravieso el pequeño riachuelo de la expiación, el tramo que conecta Venice Avenue con Eden Garden, como una pecadora que necesita el perdón de su Dios. O, quizá, recorro los últimos metros hasta el averno, donde mi alma quedará atrapada por siempre.

A cada lado del riachuelo, hay tiendecitas y puestecito de objetos que dicen que han sido bendecidos, de representaciones de esa cruz en distintos objetos, de ropa tejida por alguna de las fábricas de la Iglesia, de pequeñas réplicas del loto. Quieren crear un mundo aparte, una sociedad solo de ellos llena de sus creencias… pero siempre he pensado que es una utopía.

Me encanta la palabra utopía. No sé las raíces del idioma antiguo del que viene, pero deben ser algo especial. Suena a irrealidad, a una canción no compuesta por nadie.

Me obsesioné con eso un tiempo. Con todas las canciones que nunca serán escuchadas porque no todos nos ponemos a componer. Los cuadros, las historias, los mundos que no nacerán porque quien lo crearía no se detiene a imaginarlos. Quizá por eso no paro de inventar cosas, para compensarlo.

Para buscar la canción no compuesta por nadie.

La barca se choca con el lado izquierdo, donde dos mujeres ofrecen comida cultivada en la huerta junto a la Iglesia. Le pido al hombre que se detenga y compro una fruta que no había visto antes, parece un corazón en llamas, es rojiza y con hojas verdes que crecen hacia arriba. Por dentro es blanca con pepitas negras.

—¿Cómo se llama esta fruta? —le pregunto al barquero. Él no me responde, sigue despreciándome por el color de mi pelo, porque ese tipo de cosas no están bien vistas por los creyentes.

—Es la fruta del dragón —me dice una niña, que me mira medio escondida tras una caja de madera.

Una mujer la regaña por hablarme. Yo sonrío a la pequeña mientras la barca vuelve a retomar su camino. Me llega el olor a alguna clase de estofado, pero estoy disfrutando tanto el dulzor de la fruta que no me apetece, a pesar de que creo que no he comido nada más en todo el día. Y ya está anocheciendo.

Me saluda, parpadeando, la primera estrella de la noche.

También parece saludarme una libélula. Hay muchas alrededor del canal, al menos de este lado que tienen la naturaleza para vivir, pero esta me llama la atención. De un rojo brillante, no para de volar en círculos. ¿Qué buscará? ¿Habrá perdido a alguien? Parece muy solitaria.

Ahora que lo pienso, yo también debo de parecerlo. Pero no me siento así. Pocas veces pienso tanto en mí como para saber si la soledad me preocupa o no.

Aunque… desde hace una semana debería sentirme así. Siete días hacen ya de la última vez que vi a Taurus. Tardé dos en darme cuenta de que no estaba, tres en pensar que no me había mandado ningún mensaje, y siete en decidirme a venirlo a buscar. Porque sé perfectamente dónde está.

Ya veo el edificio. La Iglesia es modesta, como todo en esta religión, pero está llena de flores por todas partes. Eso sí, son todas de color blanco o azul.

La barca da un pequeño golpe al llegar al muelle. Me bajo de un salto y le pago el viaje.

—Chica —me llama, con voz grave, el barquero—, no sé qué has venido a hacer aquí… pero no es tu sitio.

Parpadeo una, dos y tres veces, antes de decidir que solo puedo sonreírle y asentir. Sé que no es mi lugar. El mío está al otro lado del canal, en Venice, con la avenida llena de de colores vivos, de arte y exuberancia. No porque me guste más o menos, sino porque simplemente es así. No me quieren en esta parte.

Me aseguro de tapar bien mi pelo con la capucha. Camino con la cabeza baja al interior de la Iglesia. Escucho una voz que conozco bien dando el sermón de la hora del ocaso.

—… y la Diosa nos perdonará nuestros pecados. El santísimo Taurus pedirá que seamos exculpados, pero para ello debemos traer a otros pecadores al camino lejos de los lujos y la violencia. Y la bella Ariadna nos recibirá con los brazos abiertos en esos campos del más allá, donde van quienes consiguen el perdón…

No escucho, porque ya sé todo esto. Solo busco entre la multitud. No me cuesta demasiado encontrarlo, Taurus es tan grande como aquel héroe de la religión del que recibe su nombre. Está en primera fila, vestido de blanco y azul, con la cabeza alta y los ojos clavados en su madre, que continúa predicando.

No puedo acercarme a él ahora, así que camino por el final de la Iglesia y me meto entre las cortinas que separan las pequeñas salas de oración y ofrendas. Muchísimas velas, comida y plantas se ponen al pie de las estatuas de la Diosa y los héroes sacros.

Me siento en una de las sillas acolchadas y miro las esculturas, preciosamente talladas en mármol blanco y con zafiros incrustados en los ojos.

La primera vez que asistí a uno de estos sermones quedé maravillada. La madre y el padre de Taurus, los máximos dirigentes de esta fe, contaron historias increíbles sobre héroes capaces de vencer a demonios venidos de lo más hondo de la tierra. Cada uno de ellos con su nombre y su vida propios, sus motivaciones y sus pecados.

La segunda vez que escuché un sermón me di cuenta de que no creaban nuevas historias, sino que repetían la misma una y otra vez. Y la usaban para decir todas las cosas que no se deben hacer, y las que sí. No se debe creer en el arte más que en el religioso, ni beber, ni bailar, ni muchas otras cosas. Se debe cuidar el mundo, no relacionarse con pecadores, cultivar la tierra, orar cada día…

Me pareció absurdo. Entendí que esta fe había surgido de los capitolinos que no creían en los Juegos del Hambre. Que necesitaban, de alguna manera, sentirse mejor porque no hacían nada para evitar las muertes y la violencia. Es algo que hoy día no pueden decir abiertamente, por eso se han unido en pequeñas zonas donde no entren los pecadores, donde a los capitolinos no les importe que se reúnan creyentes de viejas fes.

Pero ese principio y moral tan bueno que tenían… como todo, ha quedado corrompido. Y sus métodos no son los mejores.

Yo lo sé, que he estado cerca de ellos, o todo lo que se me permitió. Taurus no lo sabe.

Escucho unos pasos a mi espalda. Ese ritmo, esa fuerza al pisar… sé quién es.

—Cherise, se te ha escapado un mechón de pelo. —Es cierto, me lo llevo tras la oreja, pero ya es tarde—. Acompáñame, no debes estar aquí.

—Pensaba que todos son libres de orar.

—Tú no.

Sigo a la madre de Taurus por una puerta. Llegamos a un oscuro pasillo solo iluminado por velas, porque hasta la electricidad les parece un adelanto tecnológico malo para limpiar sus pecados.

—¿Qué haces aquí, señorita Rainbow?

—Quería asegurarme de que Taurus está bien.

—Claro que lo está. Este es su lugar, donde puede sentirse en paz y hacer actos de bondad por otros.

—La bondad no existe solo en algunos lugares, señora— ella me sonríe con dulzura, aunque sé que esconde resentimiento detrás.

—Vete, por favor. No me gustaría tener que echarte a la fuerza. Puedes pedir perdón por tus pecados y marcharte después.

Se da la vuelta y me deja en medio del pasillo. Yo suspiro, hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan sucia como ahora. Con esa mujer mirándome como si fuera una drogadicta violenta y llena de porquería. Alguien que elige caer en la miseria y le mete ideas locas a su hijo en la cabeza.

No lo soy. Sé que no… ¿Lo sabe Taurus?

Vuelvo a la sala principal. Me aseguro de mantenerme escondida y encuentro a mi marido espiritual. Está en un rincón. Espero largos minutos hasta que veo que entra en la cortina del fondo, la más grande. No me importa que me vean, camino con mis pasos retumbando por todo el lugar, ante los ojos de algunos curiosos, hasta que alcanzo esa cortina.

—Hola —susurro.

Él no parece sorprendido al verme.

Cierra bien la cortina, antes de mirarme con los ojos vidriosos.

—Lo siento, me obligaron a venir.

—¿Por qué?

—Les dije… bueno, te defendí cuando mi madre habló mal de ti. Después de discutir, me arrepentí de hablar de aquella manera a mis padres. Y bueno, para que todo vaya mejor, lo lógico es que esté unos días aquí. No pude avisarte, perdóname.

Doy un paso hacia él, pero retrocede. Se me escapa un suspiro.

—Te ves como un pecador, ¿eh? —digo, sabiendo que es así.

—Nuestros… cuando mantenemos relaciones fuera del sagrado matrimonio, es pecado. No me venía mal sentirme más limpio, pedir perdón y hacer buenas acciones para conseguirlo.

—¿Quererme es un pecado?

—No…

—Sí, Taurus. Soy pecadora según esta fe. Y no voy a dejar de serlo.

Me mira con súplica. Es muy grande, pero nunca me había parecido tan pequeño e indefenso. Me roza la mano con cuidado.

—Dame unos días, ¿vale? Necesito aclarar mis ideas.

Y se marcha. Me deja en medio de la sala de oración y ofrendas. Las llamas de las velas brillan y se reflejan en las vidrieras. La imagen de la gran cruz está marcada en todas partes. Casi siento que me arde la piel.

Una vez pinté un cuadro, cuando Taurus se alejó de mí porque se lo impusieron. En él, había una Cherise de pelo lavanda, con vestido blanco y alas azules. Después, seguí pintando encima. Mi pelo se oscureció, las alas se volvieron negras y el vestido rojo. Me pregunté si yo era uno de esos demonios de lo más hondo de la tierra, como ellos parecían creer.

Ahora sé que no lo soy. No en mi mundo, pero quizá sí en el suyo.

Solo sé que no voy a cambiar. Volveré en barca hasta donde pertenezco. Iré a casa, pintaré algo, dibujaré bocetos de otros mundos.

Y quizá hoy sea capaz de crear esa canción que nadie llegó a componer nunca.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí Hikari con Cherise. Ya contaré algo más acerca de las religiones en El Capitolio, me parece un tema interesante.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y, como siempre, todos los comentarios son bien recibidos siempre que sean constructivos.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	14. Capitulo 14: Tal vez

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no nos pertenecen. La idea de la Academia de Vigilantes, por otro lado, es propiedad de Elenear28, HikariCaelum, Coraline T, Alphabetta y AleSt.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Tal vez**

* * *

 **Lucky Bluesteel, 16 años. Edificio de Justicia, Peace Road.**

El azul del cielo que se refleja en las aguas del mar, en el cuadro que cuelga de la pared, luce apagado, sin vida, como si el transcurrir del tiempo le hubiera quitado el brillo y la vivacidad que el artista intentó plasmar en él. Aunque no solo el tiempo ha hecho mella en el cuadro, también es el lugar, que parece absorber la fuerza y la vitalidad de todo y todos.

Estoy absolutamente fastidiado. La frustración es una constante en mi vida, pero sin lugar a dudas este día he alcanzado una nueva marca de fastidio, ni siquiera la ira que siento se compara con mi grado de desesperación y aburrimiento. Lo único que deseo hacer es acercarme a Cósmica, lo suficiente como para tomar su cuello entre mis manos, y acabar con esta pesadilla de una vez por todas. Los contactos de mi madre podrían conseguir que mi condena la cumpliera bajo el techo de mi casa. El arresto domiciliario potenciaría mis investigaciones genéticas.

—Vamos a comenzar con el desahogo de la querella —empieza el comandante encargado de la investigación—. Madame Flowise, madame Crysbel, en vista de que ustedes presentaron la queja en contra del señor Bluesteel, son las primeras en testificar. Describan los hechos tal y como los presenciaron.

Las dos mujeres se miran la una a la otra antes de dedicarle una mirada compasiva a Cósmica, que se encuentra en el otro extremo de la sala con una expresión desesperada en el rostro.

—La noche de ayer, madame Crysbel y yo nos encontrábamos dando un paseo después de la emocionante final de los Juegos. Nos dirigíamos a casa de la señora Matwell, para su fiesta anual en celebración del Vencedor —dice la mujer de cabello amarillo con franjas naranjas.

No entiendo como el Jefe de Agentes de la Paz puede tomar en serio a una mujer como esta.

—Como sabrá usted —empieza la otra mujer, su rostro enmarcado por finas líneas azules que buscan resaltar sus facciones, lo único que consiguen es resaltar sus imperfecciones—, la señora Matwell es famosa por sus fiestas en celebración de los Juegos y queríamos ser de las primeras en llegar, así podríamos tener acceso a su salón especial.

—Efectivamente, la celebración en el salón especial es de las más exclusivas, pocas fiestas alcanzan tal grado de popularidad. Este año teníamos invitaciones privilegiadas, muchos estaban verdes de la envidia por eso. Recuerdas Milly…

—Señoras, les suplico se limiten a relatar el asunto que las ha llevado a poner una queja tan grave contra el joven Bluesteel —el comandante interviene en el momento justo, de lo contrario me condenarían bajo el cargo de intento de doble asesinato y no por secuestro y explotación de menores, pese a que yo también soy menor de edad.

Observo a las mujeres acomodarse en sus asientos, visiblemente incómodas después de que el comandante las cortara en medio de su chismorreo.

—Solamente intentábamos establecer el contexto de lo sucedido —contesta la de cabello amarillo—. En fin, cuando la señora Crysbel y yo nos dirigíamos a la fiesta, vimos a esta jovencita sentada en la acera de la calle intentando sacar cinta adhesiva y cuerda de sus manos y pies —señala a Cósmica haciendo un puchero compasivo.

Hago una mueca de disgusto. Nada de esto debió haber sucedido. Si mi madre no hubiera invadido mi habitación y soltado a Cósmica, nada de esto estaría pasando. Para este momento ya me habría deshecho de ella y liberado de su persecución, pero mis planes se vinieron abajo y ahora estoy aquí, en medio de este interrogatorio en el cual intentan condenarme por atarla y encerrarla en mi habitación.

—Sí comandante, la pobre chica tenía claras muestras de haber sido amordazada. Seguramente ha utilizado alguna de las cremas de recuperación cutánea para eliminar las marcas de la mordaza, pero ayer claramente se le veían las marcas alrededor de la boca.

—Sí, sí, sí. Ay niña, has sufrido mucho, ¿verdad? Seguramente has quedado traumatizada de por vida.

Resoplo ante los comentarios ganándome la mirada envenenada de las mujeres y un suspiro, que no comprendo a que viene, de parte de Cósmica.

—Ya conoce las reglas. Bluesteel, ni una sola palabra hasta que sea su turno para declarar. Lo mismo va para usted, señorita Brisbane —advierte el comandante cuando me ve abrir la boca para responder a todas las estupideces que dicen este remedo de personas.

No entiendo como es que Cósmica ha pasado a ser la víctima en esta situación, cuando claramente la única víctima aquí soy yo. Me persigue, me acosa, se mete a mi casa sin autorización. Un día de estos va a tatuarme su nombre en la frente mientras duermo y no pasa nada, pero si yo la amordazo, la ato y la encierro con el propósito de torturarla un poco, entonces ahí si hay problemas. Estúpido sistema de justicia.

Aprieto los puños, es lo único que puedo hacer. Le doy un asentimiento de cabeza al comandante y me preparo mentalmente para continuar.

—Muy bien, recapitulemos —propone el comandante—. Mientras se dirigían a la casa de la señora Matwell encontraron a la señorita Brisbane con ataduras en manos y pies ¿correcto?

—Así es, comandante. Las cuerdas habían sido cortadas antes, aunque aún traía la cinta adhesiva en las muñecas. Su cabello era un adefesio indescriptible y casi no tenía voz, la había perdido un poco por los gritos de ayuda.

—¿Y creen que el joven Bluesteel estaba planeando secuestrar a la señorita Brisbane? —pregunta el comandante clavando su mirada inquisidora en mí.

—Estamos seguras, señor. Cuando vimos a esta indefensa jovencita, inmediatamente nos horrorizamos por el estado en el que se encontraba. Le preguntamos qué le había pasado y nos contestó diciendo que su novio la había amordazado, atado y encerrado en un armario —suelta la mujer de cabello amarillo con un tono de voz demasiado agudo para el gusto de cualquier persona.

—La pobre estaba tan trastornada que incluso defendía a ese degenerado —las dos mujeres me señalan—. Tiene que encerrarlo, comandante.

—¿Tienen alguna prueba física que aportar al caso?

—No, comandante. Únicamente nuestra palabra, que es más que suficiente —exclaman las dos al unísono.

—De acuerdo. ¿Está seguro de que aún quiere continuar el proceso sin un abogado, Bluesteel? —cuestiona el comandante con voz seria.

—Puedo defenderme solo —contesto.

—Adelante. Es su turno para exponer su versión de la historia —me aclaro la garganta y me pongo de pie para comenzar mi defensa.

—Efectivamente, comandante, la tarde de ayer antes de dirigirme a la Academia de Vigilantes, dejé encerrada en el armario de mi habitación a Cósmica Brisbane. Posterior a ello, me dirigí a la Academia y asistí a la clase, hay muchos testigos que me vieron ahí. Mi principal testigo es Vanille LaPelier, vimos la final de los Juegos juntos —digo y escucho los murmullos escandalizados de las dos mujeres y los grititos de Cósmica.

—¿Confiesa entonces su culpabilidad?

—¿Culpabilidad? —sonrío— No, por supuesto que no soy culpable.

—Deje de jugar, Bluesteel —espeta furioso el comandante.

Jugar con su mente es lo más divertido que puedo hacer después de hacerme pasar el aburrimiento de mi vida, pienso.

—De acuerdo a la Carta Magna del Capitolio, en su capítulo II, enunciado 8, artículo 5, dice y cito: "El hogar de un capitolino es su reino, es obligación de su propietario cumplir con todas las imposiciones impuestas por el gobierno para el mantenimiento del sistema familiar y, al mismo tiempo, está en su derecho de procurar defenderlo de cualquier amenaza externa. En caso de que un individuo sienta que su hogar está bajo amenaza, está en todo su derecho de defenderlo. Si un intruso invade el hogar de un capitolino, dicho capitolino tiene derecho a actuar como crea conveniente en defensa de su hogar".

—Bluesteel, no tengo tiempo para escucharlo recitar la Carta Magna de nuestra nación. Vaya al grano —exige el comandante.

Me quedo en silencio unos minutos, creando expectación deliberadamente. Soy consciente de que juego con fuego, pero me entretiene ver al comandante exasperado y a las mujeres con una mirada devoradora, ansiosas por conocer los sucios detalles. No me cabe duda de que, para mañana, la mitad del Capitolio sabrá los por menores de esta audiencia.

—La tarde de ayer me encontraba en el baño tomando una ducha y preparándome para asistir a la clase en vivo previo la final de los Juegos, cuando escuché sonidos extraños que provenían de mi habitación —comienzo—. Salí de la ducha para encontrarme con Cósmica subida en mi escritorio intentando pintar el techo de mi habitación. Brisbane entró a mi casa sin autorización, colándose por una ventana abierta —expongo.

Atravieso la habitación ante la atenta mirada del comandante, me sitúo junto a Cósmica y coloco mi mano sobre su hombro derecho.

—Bluesteel…

—Sí, até y amordacé a Cósmica haciendo uso de mis derechos como ciudadano capitolino. No hay crimen que perseguir aquí, comandante —menciono ejerciendo una leve presión sobre el hombro de Cósmica. Si pudiera le dislocaría el hombro, pero hay muchos testigos como para hacerlo—. Los hechos ocurrieron como consecuencia de la invasión a mi hogar. He actuado en defensa propia.

Sonrío ampliamente antes de regresar a mi lugar. Me acomodo en mi asiento y cruzo las piernas.

—¿Puedo retirarme? —pregunto después de que pasan varios segundos sin que nadie diga nada—. Tengo trabajo que hacer —me pongo de pie, listo para irme de una buena vez.

—No tan rápido Bluesteel. ¿Tiene pruebas de que su hogar fue invadido por la señorita Brisbane? —inquiere el comandante, reacio a dejarme ir.

—Por supuesto. Están los videos del circuito cerrado de mi casa. Los he traído conmigo —digo y saco de mi bolsillo los microvideos.

—Señorita Brisbane, ¿qué tiene que decir usted?

—¡Lucky! —grita Cósmica y en cuestión de segundos la tengo colgada de mi cuello— ¡Es mentira, no es verdad! Lucky no me secuestró.

—Señorita Brisbane, por favor contrólese y explique los hechos.

Cósmica me suelta, pero me toma de la mano mientras se prepara para hablar.

—Ayer era el cumpleaños de Lucky. Fui a su casa para darle una sorpresa porque sé que él no celebra sus cumpleaños. Entre por la ventana del tercer piso, escalé por la enredadera que está al costado de la pared.

Todos en la sala la miran sorprendidos. Lo primero que haré al salir de aquí es mandar a podar esa maldita enredadera.

—Lucky se impresionó muchísimo por la sorpresa, porque al verme ahí se puso rojo de la emoción. Así que me ató y encerró para que no me fuera de su casa, quería que me quedara porque tenía miedo de que me fuera —suelta un risita estúpida antes de ponerse de puntilla y besarme en la mejilla.

No soy capaz de explicar las emociones, aún me confunden, pero estoy seguro que si pudiera, el instinto asesino sería mi emoción reinante.

—Tontito, te olvidaste que yo también tenía que ir a la clase en vivo en la Academia. No importa, he visto las repeticiones. Luego me explicas eso de que viste los Juegos con Vani, no me gusta que hagas cosas con otras chicas, aunque se trate de mi gemela astral.

La odio. Odio a Cósmica. A veces me cuesta reconocer mis propias emociones, pero en esta ocasión no me cuesta nada identificar el odio corriendo por todo mi sistema.

—Si usted es la novia de Bluesteel, quiere decir que no es propiamente una invasora y que efectivamente fue víctima de un intento de secuestro. Su amparo jurídico en base a nuestra Carta Magna es nulo, Bluesteel —el comandante me amenaza de manera contundente—. Señorita Brisbane, necesito que firme la denuncia para proceder como corresponde y hacer justicia ante el atropello cometido contra su persona.

–¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Por supuesto que no voy a levantar ninguna denuncia contra Lucky! ¡Él no me hizo nada!

—Señorita Brisbane, usted está influenciada por la relación amorosa que mantiene con este joven y por eso no es capaz de ver lo peligroso de la situación. Necesita levantar…

—¡No somos novios! ¡Ella no es mi novia! —exploto— ¡Deja de decir que somos pareja!

—Lucky, yo soy la única chica constante en tu vida. Si no somos novios, entonces ¿qué somos?

—Cósmica…

—Suficiente. No tengo tiempo para lidiar con los problemas amorosos de dos niños. Que le queda claro, señorita Brisbane, que he hecho todo lo posible por ayudarla. Usted, Bluesteel, tenga cuidado con lo que hace, lo estaremos vigilando. Ahora, fuera de aquí. Todos, fuera de mi vista.

Las dos mujeres y Cómica no se atreven a decir nada y salen rápidamente de la sala. No me molesto en contestar a las amenazas del comandante, simplemente me dirijo a la salida con una sonrisa que intenta parecer triunfante.

—¿Me llevas a mi casa, Lucky? —pregunta Cósmica como si nada hubiera pasado— Aún no te he entregado tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Me acerco y me inclino hacia ella hasta que mis labios están a centímetros de su oído.

—No quiero ningún regalo. Quiero que te mantengas lejos de mí o la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte —susurro con voz amenazante. La siento estremecerse.

—Oh Lucky, eres gracioso. Estás nervioso por esta audiencia. Hablamos mañana cuando hayas vuelto a la normalidad —se despide con un beso volado y se va con total tranquilidad.

Aprieto los dientes ante la impotencia. Voy a tener que pensar en una forma de deshacerme de Cósmica. Descarto la idea de acabar con su vida, ir a la cárcel por su muerte no lo vale. Podría experimentar con ella y poner a prueba mis avances con…

Sonrío. Tal vez, tal vez.

* * *

 **Hola, aquí Ale al habla. Acá les dejo otra entrega en la vida de Lucky. Pobrecito, sólo Cósmica sabía que era su cumpleaños xD. No es mala chica, sólo está un poco obsesionada.**

 **Esperamos les siga gustando el spin-off. Sus comentarios, como siempre, son bien recibidos.**

 **Un abrazo.**


	15. Capítulo 15: Romper un mandamiento

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no nos pertenecen. La idea de la Academia de Vigilantes, por otro lado, es propiedad de Elenear28, HikariCaelum, Coraline T, Alphabetta y AleSt.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Romper un mandamiento**

 _El monstruo comegalletas arranca un árbol de muffins con chips de chocolate, lo parte en dos y comienza a morder una de las mitades._

 _—¡Debemos detenerlo antes de que haga más daño! —grito a Cósmica._

 _Nos miramos y ella asiente a la vez que desenfundamos nuestras dos pistolas láser. Una en cada mano. Disparo. El monstruo lo esquiva y en el medio de la batalla que se forma entre nosotras y él, Cósmica se interpone sin querer y es alcanzada por uno de mis rayos láser. Inmediatamente se transforma en piedra y cae al suelo, quedando convertida en una estatua en tonos grises con su rostro desencajado por el miedo._

 _—Somos tú y yo ahora —susurro._

 _El monstruo se vuelve hacia mí mostrando sus dientes y dando otro bocado al tronco del árbol, intenta intimidarme pero no lo hace. Entonces comienza una encarnizada batalla, salto para esquivar uno de sus golpes que acaba destruyendo la fachada de una casa de jengibre. Nos movemos de calle en calle atacándonos el uno al otro, mientras a nuestro alrededor las farolas, los árboles y los autos aparcados acaban hechos miga de galleta... Y los habitantes de Toffeeland huyen aterrados, intentando no ser aplastados en el forcejeo. Pero la justicia siempre prevalece y al final soy yo quien se hace con la victoria._

 _Uno de mis láseres abre un agujero en la tripa del monstruo que queda de la forma de un dónut y el otro lo transforma en piedra._

 _—¡Soy una heroína! —grito alzando mis pistolas al cielo mientras una multitud de habitantes me rodea._

 _Entonces llega la reina y todos se postran ante ella. Lleva un ornamentado vestido hecho de dulces y su cabello es rosa, como la forma de un algodón de azúcar._

 _—Gracias por salvar a mis súbditos, guerrera Vanille._

 _—Es mi deber, su majestad —contesto haciendo una reverencia—. Pero en la batalla he perdido a mi gemela astral._

 _Dirijo mi vista hacia la figura petrificada de Cósmica y me dirijo a ella. Se me escapa una lágrima al ser consciente de que no voy a verla nunca más._

 _El estridente grito que da la Cósmica de piedra justo al lado de mi cara me pilla tan de sorpresa que comienzo a gritar yo también._

Y despierto.

Estoy en la parte de arriba de la litera en mi habitación de la academia de estudiantes. Cósmica está sentada en la cama de abajo, hiperventilando.

—¿Cósmica? ¿Qué pasó? ¡Me despertaste de uno de los mejores sueños que he tenido en mucho tiempo!

—¡Lo siento! —dice temblando—. Tuve una pesadilla. Otra.

Bakaneko, que estaba hecho un ovillo a los pies de mi cama, levanta la cabeza con expresión de estar molesto. Muy molesto. Clava sus ojos llenos de furia asesina en mí como si hubiera sido yo quien ha comenzado esto.

—¡No he sido yo gato tonto, ha sido Cósmica! —me quejo—. ¿Y qué pasó en tu sueño? ¿Otra vez a Lucky le eras indiferente y se alejaba de ti?

¿Por qué sospecho que eso tiene más de realidad que de sueño?

—Esta vez ha sido peor. ¡Mucho peor! —exclama—. Yo me volví invisible y Lucky no podía verme ni oírme, y luego poco a poco se fue olvidando de mí. Hasta que comenzó a salir contigo y con otra chica a la vez. Esa chica de pelo castaño y ondulado que suele sentarse en las últimas filas. ¿Sabes quien te digo?

—Sí —miento, porque no tengo ni idea de a quién se refiere ni me interesan sus tonterías. Mi desayuno es mucho más importante, navego por el menú de la pantalla de la pared y elijo un tazón de leche y cereales de colores—. Esa chica en particular.

—Pues bien, creo que ella está interesada en Lucky porque el otro día mientras estábamos en la morgue examinando las heridas de los tributos muertos y tomando apuntes, pues la escuché conversar con él sobre los diversos efectos de la deshidratación en los globos oculares y las conclusiones que se podían sacar de ello. ¡Creo que estaba intentando seducirlo!

La compuerta se abre y tomo mi desayuno.

—Muy cierto —digo masticando la primera cucharada de cereal—. Yo cuando quiero seducir a alguien siempre le hablo de ojos deshidratados de gente muerta. Nunca falla.

Se suponía que era sarcasmo pero ella, una vez más, no lo pilla. Está completamente colada por él. Tanto que las neuronas han dejado de funcionarle.

—¿¡Ves!? No es solo cosa mía, tú también lo has notado. ¿Me dejas tu celular para llamarlo?

—¿Qué ocurre con el tuyo?

—¡Ya te lo dije! Lucky me citó en la gran fuente de la entrada para asegurarse de que todo seguía bien y por accidente se le cayó al agua y debo comprarme otro nuevo.

—Por accidente —repito con la boca llena—. Aha.

—¿Me lo dejas o no?

—¡No, Cósmica! ¡Claro que no te lo dejo! Me despiertas con tus gritos dos veces seguidas, me interrumpes el mejor sueño que he tenido en meses y aún pretendes que te haga favores.

Ella suspira.

—¡No es mi culpa! Yo no tengo control sobre lo que sueño.

—¿Y no hay manera de que tengas pesadillas de forma más silenciosa? No sé, algo así como gritar por dentro, en tu cabeza. Yo no tengo la culpa de que lo de Lucky te esté afectando tanto.

Tiro el tazón vacío dentro de la trampilla de nuevo, salto de la cama y me acerco a la cocina-sala de estar en busca de agua fresca.

—¡Por favor! ¡Haré lo que sea que me pidas!—suplica viniendo detrás de mí.

—Ahora que lo dices, podrías terminar el trabajo por mí. Ese que había que entregar hoy. Si lo haces te dejaré usar el teléfono.

—¿El que había que entregar hoy sobre qué habríamos hecho para mejorar la edición 26 de los Juegos del Hambre? ¿Aún no lo tienes?

—Se me olvidó. Pero si me haces ese favor te perdonaré por haberme despertado así y te dejaré llamar a Lucky.

Tomo el celular de la encimera y veo que tengo tres notificaciones de Instacapitol, dos personas nuevas me siguen y Blair ha favoriteado la foto de Bakaneko con peluca de ricitos que subí ayer.

—¡Perfecto! ¿Me dejas que llame ahora? Necesito oírlo.

Trata de agarrar el teléfono pero yo soy de reflejos rápidos y muevo el brazo fuera de su alcance.

—¡Ah, ah! Primero a trabajar. Además, Blair ha sudibo más fotos de la fiesta y quiero verlas con detenimiento. Voy a ducharme, cuando salga hablamos.

Antes de que pueda protestar me meto en el baño y mientras me doy la ducha voy mirando las fotos.

—Vaya borrachera que agarraron algunos —murmuro mientras el agua tibia cae sobre mí.

Es el mejor método para enterarse de todo lo que ocurre en el campus.

Para mi sorpresa, cuando salgo afuera de nuevo ya vestida y arreglada, Cósmica tiene el trabajo terminado y me está mirando del mismo modo que Bakaneko mira la bolsa de sus caramelitos.

—No sé por qué tanta preocupación —digo resignada, pasándole el teléfono—. Lo vamos a ver luego en clase. Además, un sueño no significa nada. Los sueños son sólo eso, Cósmica... Sueños sin más. Por cierto, acabo de recordar que no tengo a Lucky en la agenda...

—No pasa nada. Me se su número de memoria.

Ruedo los ojos. Porque yo ni siquiera me sé de memoria mi propio número. La observo mientras teclea frenéticamente su número con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La dejo en su mundo y voy al panel de nuevo a encargar el salmón con crema de limón y tomillo para Bakaneko que está arañando los pósters de la pared, señal de que está exigiendo nuestra atención para que le demos su comida.

—Al menos podrías haberle dado de comer al bebé, estás descuidando a nuestro gato por un chico. ¡No estás siendo buena madre! —pienso en voz alta mientras mi pedido llega.

Lo peor de todo es que al ser gemelas astrales, todo lo que ella haga me salpica a mí porque mi imagen está asociada a la suya. De momento estoy a salvo pero temo que de un momento a otro se pueda abrir la caja de los truenos porque está actuando de una forma que no me gusta nada. Si hubiera algún rumor raro corriendo por ahí lo sabría, trato de estar a la última en cuanto a chismes.

Pero no me hace ninguna gracia la idea de ser el objeto de ellos, y lo del juicio se va a saber pronto. Una cosa así no pasa desapercibida.

—Buenos días Lucky, mi amor. ¿Dormiste bien? Soy Cósmica aunque... imagino ya me habrás reconocido por la voz. Escucha, hoy tuve una pesadilla y necesito que me animes. ¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar algo juntos y te lo cuento todo? Estoy en el cel de Vanille pero puedes pasarle el mensaje y que ella me lo de a mí. Besitos, muack, muack, chao.

—¿Le has dejado un mensaje? —pregunto mientras miro a Bakaneko desayunar.

—He tenido que hacerlo, no ha contestado... —dice decepcionada—. Quizá si pruebo otra vez...

Doy un salto hacia donde está y le quito el celular de las manos.

—No. No usarás mi teléfono para acosar a nadie, espera a tener otro nuevo.

—¡Pero el trabajo...!

—El trabajo solo valía por una llamada, necesito el teléfono para estar al día en mis redes sociales. ¡Creo que estás abusando de mi amabilidad!

Ella frunce el entrecejo pero no replica. Pasados unos segundos, suspira.

—Iré a comprarme otro ahora —murmura resignada.

—¿Vas a faltar a clase?

—Sólo a las dos primeras horas. Iré a Great Mall en el siguiente tren y volveré.

Me encojo de hombros. Me agrada la idea de perderla de vista por un tiempo y eso no dice nada favorable de cómo están las cosas entre nosotras. Por otro lado, la necesito para que me ayude con la tarea y los trabajos. Debo pensar muy bien cómo voy a hacer las cosas. Aún queda un trecho para las pruebas finales, aunque por fortuna hay un par de descansos y festividades de por medio.

Salgo de casa camino de las clases mientras envío el trabajo al correo del profesor. Estando demasiado con Cósmica ha hecho que descuide un poco mi vida social, tal vez sea hora de remediar eso. Así si las cosas se ponen feas la gente me apoyará con más ganas.

En cuanto entro a clase veo un asiento vacío junto a Baco Flickerman y corro a sentarme junto a él. En cuanto me ve sonríe ampliamente.

—¡Buenos días Baco! Tus mechas se ven especialmente doradas hoy. ¿Qué te hiciste?

—¡Hola Vanille! Me alegra ver que te diste cuenta. Eso es porque usé un tono más vivaz, uno que resplandece a la luz del sol. Sólo lo uso para ocasiones especiales pero hoy me sentía afortunado.

Asiento interesada.

—¿Está en más colores?

—Oh sí, lo compré en una peluquería en Star Valley, tenían muchos más colores. Más tarde te paso la localización a tu celular.

—Si eres tan amable... Necesito un cambio de look. Tal vez vaya ahí por la tarde.

—¿He oído bien? ¡Pero si ese look es perfecto para ti! ¡Es el look Vanille por excelencia! ¿En serio vas a hacerlo? ¿Por qué?

—Sólo cambiaré el orden de los colores. Quiero diferenciarme un poco de Cósmica, aunque debería ser yo la que le exigiera a ella que se cambie ya que este look era mío en primer lugar.

Los gemelos astrales ya ni siquiera se llevan tanto.

—Oh, así que tenemos divorcio astral en breve. Es una pena, ustedes dos parecían llevarse bien.

—Sólo te digo que últimamente me llevo mejor contigo que con ella. ¡Hasta me llevo mejor con Lucky que con ella! ¿Puedes creerlo?

Él asiente.

—Esa app te conecta con alguien afín en ese momento en el tiempo, pero las personas evolucionan. Nunca son las mismas. Por eso con el tiempo acaba fracasando. Yo no soy el mismo que era hace un año, Vanille. Puede que a Cósmica le esté pasando lo mismo.

—¡Sí, pero tú has mejorado para bien!

—¿Aún sigue enamorada hasta la médula de Lucky? Ese chico tiene un potencial inmenso y siempre va hecho un desastre.

—Lo sé —respondo rodando los ojos—. ¿Por qué no se puede enamorar de alguien presentable, con buen gusto y con talento para perfilarse las cejas así como tú?

Baco comienza a reír.

—Podemos secuestrar a Lucky y hacerle un cambio de apariencia. Entre tú y yo seguro que nos queda divino —propone.

—Por favor, no menciones la palabra secuestrar. Me da dolor de cabeza. Quizá ya te has enterado pero Lucky casi se mete en problemas con la justicia por culpa de... Bah, déjalo.

—¡No sabía nada! ¿En serio?

El profesor entra a la sala y en ese instante todos callamos y él comienza a explicar sobre qué es lo correcto incluír en la Cornucopia según en qué ediciones.

—Creo que lo de Cósmica se está desbordando. Era divertido al principio pero eso de los problemas con la justicia es preocupante. Tal vez deberías hablarlo con Lucky en privado —susurra.

—Lo haré. Antes de que vuelva Cósmica de Great Mall y se convierta de nuevo en su sombra.

* * *

Lucky se sienta frente a mí en la mesa de la cafetería. Estudia mi rostro atentamente sin decir nada.

—¿¡Qué!? —digo algo molesta.

—Sólo trato de averiguar cuál de las dos eres tú, pero afortunadamente veo que eres la menos trastornada. La otra ya se me habría echado encima.

—Es curioso que digas eso cuando tú tampoco eres el más cuerdo del lugar. Camarera, dos batidos de vainilla por favor —digo cuando la chica se acerca a nuestra mesa.

—Espero que no estés pidiendo ese otro para mí, detesto los batidos.

—¡Claro que te gustan! A todo el mundo le gustan.

—Pues a mí no. Especialmente, muy especialmente los de vainilla.

El pedido viene y lo primero que hago es darle un gran trago a la cañita rosada de mi vaso.

—Sé que Cósmica te está molestando demasiado. Sé que casi te metes en un problema gordo por su culpa y estoy preocupada porque todo se desmadre. Es hora de ponerle freno. Debemos pensar algo juntos, esto nos afecta a ambos.

—Por una vez dices algo con sentido. Pensé que era inofensiva, ya sabes... La gente idiota suele serlo, excepto si su idiotez es grande, y yo acabo de darme cuenta de lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser.

—Sólo te digo que ya van dos noches seguidas que me despiertan sus gritos y luego comienza a ponerse paranoica porque cree que está teniendo sueños premonitorios y va a pasar algo de verdad. ¡Sólo son pesadillas! ¡No son reales! ¡Es absurdo asustarse tanto por algo que no es real! —exclamo.

En la barra, Rowan Greyfox se gira y clava la vista en mí un segundo pero en seguida vuelve a su almuerzo. Debo bajar el volumen, no quiero que todos se enteren de lo que estoy diciendo. No es asunto de nadie.

—"Sólo son pesadillas" —repite Lucky—. Es cierto, pero a la vez no. Mientras estamos dormidos es nuestra realidad, hasta que no despertamos no lo sabemos. Despiertos somos nosotros los que controlamos nuestros pensamientos pero dormidos ellos nos controlan a nosotros... Es fascinante y aterrador a la vez.

—¡Oh! Entonces como Cósmica está loca, esa locura la posee por las noches y se vuelve aún más...

Muevo el dedo índice en círculos junto a mi oreja. Lucky sonríe mucho, aunque algo me dice que no es por mi broma.

—Y dime... ¿Cómo ha reaccionado Cósmica a sus pesadillas? ¿Cómo han modificado su comportamiento?

—Pues... Tiene ideas extrañas, piensa que se van a hacer realidad, quiere llamarte a todas horas para asegurarse de que todo sigue bien... Hoy mismo me suplicó hasta que le dejé mi celular para llamarte.

Y su sonrisa se vuelve más amplia.

—"Sólo son pesadillas". ¿Sigues pensando lo mismo?

—No me importan sus pesadillas mientras no me despierten. Sólo quiero que esto pare. Debemos hacer que se fije en alguien más. Otro chico que no seas tú.

Él sisea entre dientes.

—¿Y estás segura que vas a lograrlo?

—Hay que intentarlo al menos y como esto también te interesa a ti debes apoyarme. Mañana traeré una lista con los chicos de la clase y elegimos a uno para que nos haga el favor de seducirla. Puedo pagarle. Pero tendremos que escondernos porque si ella nos ve juntos va a ponerse insoportable.

—Está bien. Voy a darle una oportunidad a tu plan, aún no sé muy bien cómo proceder pero se la daré —se pone en pie, apoya las manos en la mesa y acerca mucho su cara a la mía a la vez que su tono de voz se ensombrece, volviéndose amenazante—. Porque si tuviera que hacer las cosas a mi manera yo no iba a ser tan benevolente. Y si esto falla y tu gemela astral sigue arruinándome la vida, un día cuando me harte especialmente voy a estrangularla. Y voy a disfrutarlo... Ya lo creo que lo haré.

Le sostengo la mirada. No está hablando en sentido figurado y se atreve a llamarme loca a mí.

—Ella se lo habrá buscado —me pongo en pie y pago las consumiciones pasando el chip de la pulsera por el lector.

Poco después me llega el mensaje de Baco con la dirección de la peluquería y decido llamar al chófer de mi Daddy para que me lleve. Las cosas en Star Valley se ven siempre más sofisticadas y con más brillo que los productos de belleza ordinarios. Tras comprar un par de champús y una botella de espuma para el jacuzzi, comienzo a discutir con la estilista sobre el cambio de patrón de los colores de mi pelo.

Sé que estoy rompiendo un mandamiento del decálogo de los gemelos astrales, no hacerse cambios de imagen sin el consentimiento del otro, pero este problema es serio. Necesito que se nos distinga y esta es la mejor.

Además, eso le enseñará a ella otra lección. Que no voy a consentirle todo y no voy a quedarme a su lado si no se comporta.

* * *

 **Vanille no parece demasiado contenta con la obsesión de Cósmica. Le hacía gracia al principio pero ya no. xD Veamos qué inventan estos dos. Por cierto vayan todos a admirar la nueva portada de Cami *-***

 **Baco Flickerman pertenece a la alianza 3. Edificios humanos.**

 **¡Saludos y hasta el siguiente!**

 **Alpha**


	16. Capítulo 16: El proyecto

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no nos pertenecen. La idea de la Academia de Vigilantes, por otro lado, es propiedad de Elenear28, HikariCaelum, Coraline T, Alphabetta y AleSt.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: El proyecto**

 **Rowan Greyfox, 17 años. Academia de Formación de Vigilantes, Carnation Crest.**

—¿Se te perdió algo en mi cara?

Sonrío.

—No.

—¿Podrías dejar de mirarme? —dice mientras agita su estilete, golpeándolo contra la mesa.

—Creo que tengo diez minutos para verte fijamente aún. Es lo mínimo que me debes después del repaso que me hiciste después de la fiesta.

Ella enrojece violentamente.

—Estoy razonablemente segura de que estás mintiendo.

—"Razonablemente" no es lo mismo que "completamente". A la próxima ten en cuenta tus límites.

—¿Sabes? Un caballero no estaría recordándomelo. Además, estoy segura de que tienes que haberte excedido en algún momento con el alcohol también.

—Yo no bebo— replico, sin explicar que el alcohol solo amplifica la fuerza de los terrores—. Y nunca he alardeado de ser un caballero. Sería terriblemente aburrido. Yo no soy nada aburrido.

Una diminuta sonrisa aparece en sus labios.

—Bueno, ¿no estamos demasiado pagados de nosotros mismos?

—¿Nosotros? En lo absoluto. Una cosa es presumir y otra es señalar lo evidente.

Ella menea la cabeza, reprobatoria, pero sonríe de nuevo. Me lo anoto como una victoria personal.

—¿Por qué crees que se tarde tanto el profesor Clayton? —pregunta un segundo después y me sorprende que decida continuar por sí misma la conversación.

Me inclino sobre mi mesa, recostando la cabeza, agotado de nuevo.

—No lo sé. Si por mi fuera me habría largado, pero claro, es más difícil molestarte desde mi casa.

Ella parece divertida por un segundo, antes de recordar que debe poner mala cara:

—Para este momento, debes tener suficiente práctica en ese deporte para poder meterlo como una nueva disciplina en los Panolímpicos ¿no?

Me río.

—Bueno, bueno ¿estamos más cordiales hoy?

Blair se deja caer en la silla a mi lado, la que no está ocupada por Arah, que se encuentra a mi derecha.

—Hola Arah. Tienes un aspecto estupendo hoy. Mucho mejor que el que te vi la última vez.

Ella se sonroja, pero le sonríe:

—No había tenido la oportunidad de darte las gracias. ¿Ayer no viniste a clases?

—BB es un espíritu libre. Ella no cree que sea su obligación venir a clases a diario— replico yo.

—No tienes que darlas— interrumpe Blair.

La postura de Arah cambia sutilmente, enderezándose un poco, colocando un mechón plateado detrás de una de sus orejas. Su mirada pasa de mí a Blair y de regreso. Me imagino que se pregunta si nos sentimos incómodos después de lo que pasó entre nosotros en la fiesta de Bliss:

—Ustedes ¿se conocían de antes? De la fiesta, quiero decir.

—Rowan solía nadar desnudo en mi piscina— dice Blair, inclinándose por encima de mí para susurrarle a ella.

Arah parece sorprendida.

—Bucear y nadar no es lo mismo— replico con el ceño fruncido, decidido a tomarle el pelo a Arah yo también—. Y estaba desnudo porque, una vez más, habías decidido robarme mi ropa.

—No es mi culpa que la dejaras tirada por toda mi habitación y…— empieza a decir ella, pero sus labios empiezan a temblar y acaba soltando una risotada—. Vale, vale… no puedo seguir torturándola ¡mira la cara que tiene!

—Aguafiestas— me quejo yo.

—¿Me están tomando el pelo? —pregunta Arah con el ceño fruncido.

—En realidad todo lo que acabábamos de decir es cierto, aunque hemos omitido el hecho de que teníamos ¿cuatro? ¿cinco años?

—Algo así— replico yo.

—Ahí está Chase, ¡eh! ¡por aquí!

Mi ceño se frunce automáticamente y no hace sino volverse más profundo cuando Chase decide sentarse detrás de Arah y no de Blair.

—Hola tú— la saluda con una amplia sonrisa que ella devuelve.

—Hola, Chase.

—¿Qué tal estuvo tu resaca? ¿Fue épica? Después de ver la cantidad y la velocidad a la que bebiste, estoy seguro de que lo fue.

—Entonces ¿tú fuiste el idiota que la dejó emborracharse hasta ese punto?

—Rowan— me advierte Arah con el ceño fruncido.

—Es una pregunta sencilla— replico con una sonrisa.

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Es asunto mío cuando se aparecen en mi casa a las tres de la mañana aporreando la puerta como si hubiera empezado el apocalipsis zombie afuera.

—¿Apocalipsis zombie? ¿En serio?

—Entonces ¿eras tú? —digo mientras me volteo hacia el idiota.

—¡Aaaaw! ¿No te parecen monos, Chase? —pregunta Blair mientras aparta un oscuro mechón de cabello de su rostro y empieza a toquetear algo en su cámara.

Hoy le ha tocado al look de chica, con una falda amplia y un montón de collares finos alrededor de su cuello. Enfoca y aprieta el botón, ganándose una mirada enojada de mi parte.

—Deja eso, Doble B.

—Tendrían hijos hermosos ustedes dos— continúa picándonos y Arah, que había estado bebiendo algo de una botella de color azul, empieza a toser. Siento ganas de golpear al tal Chase cuando le pone una de sus enormes manazas encima y empieza a darle golpecitos en la espalda—. Imagínalos, con sus ojos y tu cabello… Podría tomar algo de la estructura ósea de cada cual. Sus pómulos son más bonitos pero tu mandíbula está más definida … —ella continúa imaginándolo cuando el profesor vuelve, arrastrando una caja con un montón de carpetas.

Arah deja de toser y le dedica una mirada alarmada a Blair:

—¡Y hoyuelos! Imagínate a un bebé con hoyuelos.

Arah se pone roja como la grana, pero antes de que tenga tiempo de empezar a picarla, el profesor regresa:

—He tenido que ir a desenterrar esto hasta el fondo de la Sala de Archivo— anuncia mientras se pasa los dedos entre sus mechones rojo fuego—. Como todos deben saber a estas alturas de su educación, la ciberfibra no se desarrolló sino hasta la edición 13, lo que hizo que, en un principio, los Vigilantes tuvieran que ingeniárselas para conceptualizar los Juegos y transmitirles sus ideas a los encargados de la creación de los mutos o a los diseñadores de las Arenas. No resultaba tan sencillo y era necesaria mucha claridad mental para la planificación de los Juegos, porque no era cuestión de crear versión tras versión de las criaturas o de los paisajes. Lo que, en mi opinión, es ahora un absoluto despilfarro de recursos.

Nos dedica una severa mirada a todos, como si nos culpara por los excesos que caracterizan a casi toda la población. Nadie le presta demasiada atención.

—Las ideas iniciales se plasmaban en papel, en forma de palabras. Ese proceso de conceptualización por lo general tardaba semanas, con equipos reuniéndose en un _mismo_ lugar, porque no se contaba con un sistema informático lo suficientemente seguro para que información tan sensible pudiera ser compartida sin correr el riesgo de que fuera hackeada por las débiles células rebeldes que aún existían, ocultas en algunos distritos.

—¿Es esto una clase de historia? —susurra alguien.

—Señorita Hale— dice el profesor—. ¿Tiene alguna inquietud sobre lo que acabo de compartir?

No me molesto en voltear a ver de quien se trata pues, antes de responder, la chica tiene el descaro de hacer estallar una bomba hecha con goma de mascar. Una de las amigas descerebradas de Bliss Allen, sin lugar a dudas.

—En realidad, profesor, me estaba preguntando cómo se relacionaba lo que está planteado con el curso. ¿No es este el módulo práctico sobre planificación?

—En efecto— responde él, apoyándose contra su escritorio—. Y he dado este preámbulo para que entiendan la importancia de que los verdaderos Vigilantes, no solo sepan saber valerse de la tecnología de la que disponen ahora, sino también valoren el importante aporte que les supone y que, además, deben estar preparados para que, ante alguna eventualidad, los Juegos puedan continuar con o sin esos medios. Después de todo, los Juegos del Hambre son una de nuestras más importantes tradiciones.

Muchos ni siquiera le están prestando atención. Detrás de mí, escucho el estallido inconfundible de que alguien está jugando con esa estúpida aplicación celular que se ha puesto tan de moda: _Angry Mockingbirds._ De hecho, me parece de lo más ridículo que se utilice un ave tan común como los sinsontes para un juego, pero supongo que en eso reside la belleza de hacerlos estrellarse, utilizando una resortera, para derribar estructuras de los distritos: fábricas textiles en el Ocho, aserraderos en el Siete, embarcaciones en el Cuatro…

A la mayor parte de los profesores no podría importarle menos que casi nadie preste atención. En el fondo, la mayor parte de los Vigilantes actuales quiere que el proyecto de la Academia fracase.

—El trabajo que les asignaré hoy es, posiblemente, uno de los más ambiciosos que habrán visto durante este semestre. En un principio lo había conceptualizado como un proyecto en solitario, sin embargo, creo que, en este nivel, la mayoría de ustedes no tiene la capacidad de desarrollarlo por sí mismo. Salvo un par de excepciones que algunos profesores han deseado destacar durante la última sesión del Concejo Académico— dice rodando los ojos y evitando deliberadamente el área en que nos encontramos Arah y yo.

Sonrío con suficiencia y Arah estira el pie y me patea con disimulo.

—Finalmente, he decidido dividirlos en equipos de cinco personas para este trabajo. El reto consiste en conceptualizar su propia versión de los Juegos del Hambre. Tendrán dos semanas para su entrega, y se presentará de manera oral ante todo el grupo. Pueden emplear material de apoyo, siempre y cuando se encuentre fuera de línea. Es decir, que solo pueden almacenar copias locales de los documentos y no pueden emplear ninguna herramienta que requiera conexión a las redes, no solo para su difusión sino también para su producción. Cualquier material que sea potencialmente hackeable queda automáticamente descalificado.

El profesor recorre la clase con la mirada, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Por qué solo tengo 24 personas en mi clase? Deberían ser cinco grupos de cinco— dice con frustración.

Hay una risita:

—Señor Clayton, Bliss está enferma.

—Sin una justificación médica no aceptaré ausencias, señorita Hale. Después de todo, como usted ha tenido la gentileza de señalar, este es un módulo práctico.

—Ya decía yo que estaba siendo una mañana particularmente agradable— digo en un susurro—. Era porque Bliss no estaba.

A mi lado, Arah suelta una risita involuntaria que luego trata de ocultar con un ataque de todos. Me giro un poco y le sonrío, hasta que Blair empieza a reírse y yo automáticamente me acomodo en mi asiento y asumo una pose más seria. Eso parece divertirla más.

—Los grupos los asignaré yo mismo— anuncia él, logrando una oleada de quejidos en el salón—. Empezaremos con nuestro grupo reducido, el cuarteto que hemos obtenido gracias a la señorita Allen— recorre el salón con la mirada y frunce los labios cuando llega a nosotros.

No a todos los profesores les ha gustado que se impusiera el sistema de trabajo en equipos y Arah y yo hemos llamado mucho la atención por nuestras ideas. Virgil Mayfield, el primer Vigilante en Jefe, invitado especial hace unas semanas en la Academia, nos felicitó en público por un miniproyecto sobre cómo utilizar el ciclo del agua como un arma contra los tributos. Lo de la lluvia ácida le gustó bastante.

—Blazetic, Gardiner…— empieza diciendo y luego, como si le molestara, agrega— Ranghild y Greyfox.

Escucho susurros decepcionados mientras el profesor deja caer un polvoriento volumen de pasta dura sobre mi mesa. Para este momento, ya todo el mundo sabe que somos los mejores. Si el trabajo en equipo resulta ser una competencia, ya pueden darla por perdida.

—En cuanto su equipo esté asignado, pueden formar grupos y empezar a conceptualizar.

No nos da ni una mirada más antes de seguir caminando por el salón, asignado el resto de los equipos.

—Siegel, Thorne, Melacton, Ainsworth y Kathes.

—¡Esto será muy divertido! —dice Blair mientras se levanta y arrastra su pupitre hasta dejarlo junto al mío.

—¿Quién es Gardiner, Blair?

—Pues Chase, tontito— dice con una sonrisa. Me giro para expresar mi disconformidad cuando veo que Arah se encuentra hablando con él. Me levanto y tomo la mesa de Arah con ambas manos.

—¿Qué estás ha…? — su voz queda amortiguada por el sonido que hace su pupitre cuando lo arrastro por el suelo hasta que queda junto al mío.

—De nada— le digo antes de volver a sentarme en mi lugar.

—¡Eso ha sido de lo más innecesario! Yo soy completamente capaz de levantar mi propia silla.

—¿En serio? Porque no te vi muy por la tarea y tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

—¿Insinúas que no estoy trabajando?

—¿Insinúas que estabas trabajando hace un minuto?

—¿No te parece mejor que ver una película? —la voz de Blair nos interrumpe.

—Definitivamente es muy entretenido—responde una voz masculina.

No me doy cuenta de que hemos estado discutiendo en voz alta hasta que veo a Blair y a Chase observándonos con interés desde sus lugares en el círculo que hemos formado con los pupitres. Blair tiene su cámara encendida y uno de sus ojos está cerrado, mientras que el otro observa con atención a través del lente.

—Creo que voy a hacer de ustedes mi próximo gran proyecto fotográfico. ¿Cómo debería llamarlo? "Arah y Rowan" resulta demasiado soso. ¿Qué les parece "Rowah"?

—¿Por qué Rowa? —pregunta Chase, haciendo, muy a mi pesar, eco de mis pensamientos.

—No es "Rowa" —le corrige ella—. Lleva una _ache_ al final. Es "Rowah". R-O-W-A-H —deletrea mientras lo escribe en su tableta—. Es lo que pasa cuando combinas sus nombres. Me gusta como suena. ¿No les parece fantástico?

—Por supuesto que suena bien, son cuatro de las cinco letras de mi nombre— digo yo.

—¡Oye! Las dos últimas también son mías. Además, no es que me interese tener un nombre combinado con Rowan, pero ¿por qué no puedo tener la primera parte?

—Bueno es que "Arwan" no queda tan bonito— se disculpa ella—. Pero te prometo que si se me ocurre algo mejor te lo diré. De momento, "Rowah"— dice sonriente antes de empezar a tomar fotografías.

Arah y yo la miramos, parpadeando confusos.

—Concéntrate, Doble B. Apaga eso y empecemos a conceptualizar.

Ella hace un mohín, pero obedece.

—Bueno, ya que no se pueden utilizar recursos conectados a la red, supongo que estas no sirven de nada— digo mientras apago mi tableta y la dejo sobre mi escritorio—. ¿Arah? — ella se pone a la defensiva de inmediato.

—¿Qué?

—¿Puedes dejarme una hoja de tu libreta?

—¿Qué libreta? — responde esquiva.

—Esa libreta negra en la que te la pasas garabateando cuando crees que nadie te está viendo —digo rodando los ojos—. Mira, no te estoy pidiendo que me dejes ojear todos tus secretos, pero a menos que dejes que te llene los brazos con más tinta, necesito algo en donde escribir.

A regañadientes, ella arranca una de las páginas centrales de la libreta, cuidándose de que nadie— especialmente yo— pueda ver lo que tiene dentro.

Alguien me pasa un bolígrafo que yo acepto sin alzar la vista. No es hasta que veo las iniciales grabadas en la superficie de platino _C.G._ que me doy cuenta de que me lo ha dado Chase. Siento el impulso de arrojar el bolígrafo al suelo, pero me contengo. No le doy las gracias, eso sí.

—¿Profesor?

Levanto la mirada para ver a Arah con la mano en alto:

—¿Sí, Ranghild?

—¿La edición que se nos asignó— dice tomando el grueso tomo entre sus pequeñas manos— es para que nos sirva como guía en los procesos de planificación o es para que replanteemos la edición?

—Para que vean los procesos de planificación— dice después de verla fijamente por unos segundos, probablemente determinando si la pregunta es válida o no—. Pueden alejarse tanto como quieran del concepto propuesto. De hecho, un treinta por ciento de su calificación corresponderá a su nivel de creatividad.

—Gracias— replica antes de empezar a revisar las páginas.

—Esa es la edición que ganó Keb Orhan ¿no? —le digo inclinándome para ver los diagramas de la pirámide de la novena edición de los Juegos del Hambre.

—Sí— replica ella mientras consulta el índice para revisar las secciones del manual.

—Es mucho trabajo— sentencia finalmente—. Aquí hay labores para varios días. Dos semanas parece demasiado optimista, de hecho, según la bitácora adjunta a esto, la conceptualización dura aproximadamente ocho semanas. Nos está dando solo una cuarta parte del tiempo.

—Y por supuesto, quiere que fracasemos— agrego yo.

—Pueden retirarse— dice el profesor y ambos levantamos la cabeza, sorprendidos.

—Queda otra hora de clase— protesta Arah.

—Señorita Ranghild, me da igual donde decidan terminar compartir sus ideas— replica el profesor, evidentemente molesto—. A partir de ahora, lo que hagan con su tiempo, es su responsabilidad.

—Entonces, si decidimos no volver hasta la sesión de exposiciones ¿es nuestra responsabilidad? — pregunto yo.

Él parpadea, inseguro sobre si le estoy hablando con seriedad.

—Tomando en cuenta que ya ha asignado el proyecto ¿cuál es el punto de venir a clases? Es decir… ya tenemos las bases ¿no? ¿Hay alguna justificación para estar aquí a las nueve de la mañana si no va a aportar nada, puesto que ya ha señalado que la creatividad es un componente importante del trabajo y que, por lo tanto, el plantearle nuestras ideas para que nos ayude a mejorarlo, sería un indicador de que no somos capaces de atender por nosotros mismos la asignación?

Nos quedamos ahí, de pie, a un par de metros el uno del otro. Yo sonriendo y él frunciendo el ceño.

—Era solo una duda— digo con un encogimiento de hombros mientras le quito el pesado libro a Arah de los brazos—. En fin, lo veremos dentro de dos semanas. Espero que comparta los criterios de evaluación cuanto antes, a fin de evitar malentendidos.

…

—Te has pasado. Eso ha sido completamente innecesario— sonrío cuando Arah me alcanza con un rápido taconeo.

—A mí me ha parecido muy divertido —aporta Blair.

—Concuerdo— dice Chase, tan idiota como para no poder aportar una opinión propia.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A almorzar. Tengo hambre.

—Te llevaste el libro.

—Es casi más grande que tú.

—Puedo cargar sola con el libro— replica ella, en ese preámbulo que da antes de enfadarse.

—Ya, deja que cargue tus libros, Arah. Rowan cree que está siendo galante— fulmino a Blair con la mirada, que de inmediato me saca la lengua, burlona.

—Pero ¿cuándo ha sido Rowan galante?

—Bueno, ha estado ese momento hace cinco minutos en que ha participado en un concurso de meadas con el profesor solo porque te gritó— señala Blair mientras camina y juega con los botones de su cámara.

—Eso no ha sido nada— digo yo—. Créeme, si hubiese sido un "concurso de meadas" como tan cultamente lo has llamado, entonces él habría terminado pidiéndole perdón a ella.

—¿De verdad todo eso ha sido porque te ha molestado cómo me ha respondido? — pregunta Arah sorprendida.

—Todo eso ha sido porque me traía enfermo con su plan "les estoy asignando un imposible y disfrutaré cuando fracasen". No soporto a estos tipos que creen que les estamos robando su trabajo y que ellos de paso nos están ayudando. Si están cobrando un salario, lo mínimo que pueden hacer es actuar como si les importara.

—Pues has sido un idiota— masculla Arah—. No tenemos que agradarles.

—No estoy pidiendo que les agrademos.

—Oh ¿entonces preferirías que fingieran que les caemos bien?

—¡Dios, no! Ya tengo suficiente con toda esa gente tratando de besarme el culo.

—Bueno, he leído en el baño de chicas que es un buen culo— comenta Blair.

—¿Qué?

Arah suelta una risita:

—¿No se lo has contado? —pregunta Blair curiosa.

—¿Contarme el qué?

—Bueno, esto es incómodo— dice Blair compartiendo una mirada cómplice con Chase.

—¿Contarme el qué? —digo dejando de caminar y tomando a Arah del hombro.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco y se quita mi mano de encima de una sacudida.

—En realidad no creo que te interese, o que te haga gracia.

—Ya valoraré yo eso. ¿Contarme el qué?

—Hay un montón de cosas sobre ti en los baños de chicas— confiesa ella, claramente divertida al soltarme esa bomba de información.

—¿Por ejemplo?

Ella se ríe.

—Un montón de tus cualidades anatómicas. Algunas hasta tienen dibujos. Lo del culo es solo un ejemplo.

Aprieto los dientes.

—¿Están ahí desde hace mucho?

—En realidad eso es parte de lo divertido— dice Arah, que obviamente se la está pasando bomba—. Pintan las puertas y lavan las paredes todas las semanas, pero siguen apareciendo.

—Tengo un montón de fotos. Te puedo hacer un álbum, si quieres. A veces se ponen muy artísticos.

El idiota se ríe y yo volteo a verlo, molesto. Somos más o menos de la misma altura, aunque él es mucho más corpulento. Él no recula como lo hace la mayoría y siento el impulso de golpearlo, solo para que deje de reír. Una mano diminuta me sujeta el brazo.

—No seas dramático— me regaña Arah—. No puedo creer que te sorprenda, considerando lo extenso que es tu club de fans— se mofa.

—Uuuuy… hablando de eso ¿de qué estaban hablando ustedes dos ayer en la cafetería?

—¿Nosotros? —pregunta Arah mientras nos apunta a los dos.

—¡Ooooh! ¿Ahora resulta que pasan mucho tiempo en cafeterías? —pregunta Blair, burlona.

—En lo absoluto.

—Entonces me refería a ti y a Bliss Allen. Me pareció verlas ahí ayer.

Las mejillas de Arah se enrojecen.

—No sabía que se llevaban bien ustedes dos— señala Chase.

—No lo hacen— me burlo yo—. Bliss ha hecho de Arah su némesis personal.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque Arah, aquí presente, logró lo único que parecen querer las chicas de la Academia— explica Blair con una floritura exagerada y claramente burlona—. La atención indiscutible de Rowan.

—Añade a eso "indeseada"— señala Arah.

—No todo el tiempo— la contradice Blair.

—¿Perdona?

—Ya me oíste—dice con un encogimiento de hombros—. Si tanto te molestara, ya podrías haber solicitado un traslado de grupos o podrías haberlo mandado a la mierda sin retorno.

Le dedico una sonrisa socarrona.

—Por favor, no le des alas, Blair. No es como si no lo hubiera intentado, de verdad. Pero ¿qué le vamos a hacer? Somos compañeros. Estamos atrapados juntos.

—Hasta el final de los tiempos— sentencio yo y ella bufa.

—Yo no iría tan lejos.

…

La Academia a veces me recuerda a esas películas en donde los protagonistas son actores en sus veintitantos fingiendo ser estudiantes de secundaria.

El comedor de este edificio ha adoptado, al menos por esta semana, un estilo bautizado como "Años Cincuenta". En lugar de la acostumbrada barra tipo buffet, hay meseras en patines que ofrecen menús plastificados y que recomiendan malteadas de fresa y chocolate.

—Me pregunto qué clase de laboratorios podrían impartir si no se gastaran el presupuesto en decoración— señala Arah rodando los ojos.

Nadie lo ha acordado, pero supongo que discutiremos nuestras ideas durante el almuerzo. Al que no los invité, pero Arah preferiría cortarse un brazo antes que sacar una mala nota y, por ende, ha hecho lo impensable, sentarse en la misma mesa que yo sin que tenga que fastidiarla antes para que lo haga.

Chase se sienta en la que usualmente es mi mesa junto al ventanal. El comedor está en un vigésimo piso, así que tenemos una vista interesante de Carnation Crest desde aquí. Todo el mundo sabe que es _mi_ mesa. Espero que el idiota esté tomándola porque viene conmigo y no porque pretende robármela.

Blair prácticamente corre y se desliza en el asiento, estilo banca, que se encuentra junto a Chase, dejando el otro lado de la mesa vacía.

Noto el momento en que Arah cae en cuenta que no le queda más opción que sentarse junto a mí porque su pequeño cuerpo se tensa.

—¿Pasillo o ventana? —pregunto burlón mientras me inclino para hablarle al oído.

Ella se estremece.

—Cállate— dice mientras se mete en el asiento. Me río entre dientes y me siento junto a ella, nuestros brazos rozándose de vez en cuando.

Una chica con el cabello teñido de un horrible color amarillo pollito viene rápidamente a entregarnos los menús y a ver qué queremos de tomar.

La reunión informal comienza de inmediato y Arah está llamando al orden cuando la chica regresa con una bandeja con nuestras bebidas.

—Creo que lo primero es determinar cuáles son nuestros horarios, con el fin de establecer las reuniones que tenemos que tenemos que realizar para completar el proyecto y…

—¡Row-Row!

Arah deja de hablar por completo.

—Por favor dime que acabo de imaginar eso— mascullo.

Antes de que tenga tiempo de responder, tengo a Bliss colgada del cuello.

—¡Te encontré! Pensé que como la clase había terminado temprano irías a tu lugar de siempre, ya sabes, bajo el sauce llorón cerca del edificio A.

Me desembarazo de ella.

—Pues tenía hambre. Ahora, si nos disculpas, estamos en una reunión. Esfúmate, Bliss.

—¿Una reunión? ¿Sin mí? —se queja ella.

—El profesor asignó los grupos— explica Blair antes de esconder una sonrisa burlona tras su bebida. Se gana una mirada helada de parte de Bliss.

—No te estaba preguntando a ti, Blazetic.

Ruedo los ojos y Arah suelta una risita.

—Bueno. Me habría gustado que me esperaras, RowRow…

Blair se ríe.

—¿RowRow? Ese es nuevo. Tendré que contárselo a Jessie, de hecho, si no mal recuerdo, se parece mucho al apodo que te decía ella ¿no? _WanWan._

—Tampoco soportaba ese.

—¿Quién es Jessie? —pregunta Bliss mientras se sienta en el pequeño lugar que queda en la banca de mi lado de la mesa, haciendo que yo me mueva automáticamente. Estamos tan pegados que debo poner el brazo derecho sobre el respaldo del asiento, rodeando el cuerpo de Arah.

Blair nos dirige una mirada divertida antes de patearme por debajo de la mesa y empezar a hablar:

—Jess fue la compañera de cama de Rowan por ¿dos años?

Sonrío…

Cuando estábamos pequeños, antes de que… llegaron los terrores, Jess, mi hermana, solía pasarse a mi cama por las noches.

—Tal vez un poco más. Cuando se empezó a volver molesta terminé echándola. Aún estamos en contacto, por supuesto. De hecho, Arah vio su fotografía el martes ¿no? Sobre una de las mesas de mi sala.

—Oh… sí, en esa en la que están en Lakeside ¿no? Si te soy sincera, siento algo de envidia, la gente no debería ser así de bonita al natural.

Es un cambio agradable, el estar los dos de un mismo lado, para variar. Le sonrío ampliamente y ella aparta la mirada de inmediato.

Bliss se enfurruña:

—Estoy segura de que no es tan bonita.

—Jessie… ¿Su nombre completo es Jessabeth? —me sorprende que Chase se meta en la conversación, pero asiento—. Tienes razón, Arah, es guapísima. Me parece haberla visto el año pasado en uno de los desfiles de la línea inspirada en tu madre, Rowan ¿no?

Evito la necesidad de gruñirle.

—Sí… Jess tiene garantizado un espacio cada año. A mí la mayor parte del tiempo se me hace pesado, pero a ella le encanta y la verdad es que mi madre adora lo involucrada que está con todo eso.

—Yo estuve en un desfile el año pasa…

—Muy interesante— digo con aburrimiento—. Pero por si no lo notas, estamos ocupados.

—Muy bien— dice, mostrándose dolida solo por un segundo—. Entonces ¡pónganme al corriente!

Tienes. Que. Estar. Jodiéndome.

—¿Disculpa? —pregunto esperando lo peor.

Ella saca un papel de color blanco con un ademán triunfal de su bolso.

—Massie Hale me ha llamado— explica ella—, y me ha dicho que, si no me presentaba, perdería el porcentaje. Me he recuperado milagrosamente y he llegado a clase, pero me he enterado de que se han marchado. Al final, el profesor me dijo que mi grupo sería el tuyo, RowRow. Tuve que convencerlo un poco, pero le dije que tú y yo éramos inseparables.

Frota su mejilla contra mi hombro y sonríe. Y yo debo resistir el impulso de golpearme la cabeza contra la mesa.

…

—No.

—Arah…

—Dije que no.

Le lanzo una mirada exasperada. ¿Qué no ha aprendido nada en todos estos meses? Yo no pierdo. Nunca.

—Ya le he dicho a los demás— le aviso.

—¿Qué hiciste qué?

—Vendrán acá en— consulto mi reloj— quince minutos.

—A mi casa…— dice ella.

—Ajá.

—Les dijiste que la reunión sería en mi casa.

—Lo hice.

—¿Y por qué demonios hiciste eso sin consultarme primero?

—Asumí que serías razonable.

—Razonable y una mier… —dice ella cruzándose de brazos—. Pues cuando vengan entonces les diré que iremos a tu casa. Después de todo, está cruzando el pasillo.

Le sonrío.

—No podemos.

—¿Por qué no?

—Están fumigando.

—Eso es mentira— dice ella lanzándome una mirada furibunda.

Es cierto, es una mentira. Bliss se empeñó en que nuestra reunión del fin de semana fuera una pijamada porque "sería divertido". Claro, será muy divertido cuando mi _problema_ se ponga en evidencia frente a toda esta gente.

Ni de broma.

Intenté zafarme, pero, por supuesto, no había caso con Bliss.

Por eso decidí hacer la reunión en casa de Arah. Porque en cuanto todos se duerman, podré escabullirme a mi hermosa habitación, convenientemente insonorizada. Puedo intentar dormir algo en la privacidad de mi propio apartamento y regresar antes de que ellos se den cuenta.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tienes grandes planes para el fin de semana? —pregunto mientras pienso en la fecha marcada en rojo en mi calendario.

—Planeaba hacer mi parte del trabajo. Sola.

—¿Todo el fin de semana? ¿Hasta el domingo?

Ella achica los ojos y luego sacude la cabeza:

—Ni siquiera tengo comida— dice cambiando de tema.

—Ev ya se encargó de eso.

—¿Qué?

—Le pedí que hiciera la compra para ti. Ya todo está en tu cocina.

—En mi cocina.

—En tu cocina.

—¿Cómo llegó eso a _mí_ cocina?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Yo no pregunto cómo se hacen las cosas, solo me ocupo de que se hagan.

—Eres… eres… _increíble— masculla ella._

—Lo sé. Ya estoy algo cansado de oírlo por ahí— replico con una sonrisa.

—Ni siquiera he limpiado hoy— se queja ella, entrando a su apartamento sin cerrar la puerta.

Decido tomarlo como una invitación y entro detrás de ella.

Resulta casi irritante lo limpio y ordenado que se encuentra todo, pero, por supuesto, ella se concentra en el único rincón que no parece sacado de una revista.

Tiene su libreta negra abierta sobre el escritorio y veo un montón de dibujos, hechos a lápiz y plumillas de colores, dispersos por la página.

En cuanto ve la dirección de mi mirada, ella toma la libreta y la cierra, casi con violencia.

—Es privado.

—Estaba ahí sobre la mesa. Ni siquiera lo he tocado.

—Pues no lo veas.

—La próxima vez que lo saques, cerraré los ojos.

Ella resopla.

—En serio, Rowan. ¿Tienes que comportarte como un idiota todo el tiempo?

—Es parte de mi atractivo. Y a ti te encanta— agrego, haciéndola arrugar la nariz.

—Sé útil y revisa si hay papel en el baño. Si el rollo va por más de la mitad, cámbialo por uno nuevo, están en el mueble bajo el lavabo. El repuesto del jabón líquido está ahí también. Llena la botella.

Camino hacia el baño y me detengo cuando ella suelta una exclamación sorprendida:

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué gritas?

—¿De verdad vas a hacerlo?

—¿El qué?

—Lo que acabo de pedirte.

—¿Lo pediste para que no lo hiciera?

—No esperaba que me hicieras caso. O que, ya puestos, tuvieras idea cómo utilizar un repuesto de jabón líquido.

La ignoro y me meto a su baño, impoluto como todo lo demás, a hacer lo que me ha pedido.

—¿Cuándo trajo Evaki todo esto? —grita desde, supongo, la cocina.

—No lo sé… en algún momento entre ayer por la noche y el momento en que vine.

—Esto es violación a la propiedad privada.

—Demándala entonces— digo mientras salgo de su baño, secándome las manos con una toalla de papel.

—Rowan…

—¿Si?

—¿Por qué enjuiciaron a Evaki?

—No lo sé.

—¿No lo sabes?

Parece auténticamente sorprendida.

—Cuando acabábamos de conocernos me pidió que no tratara de averiguarlo y no lo hice. No lo he hecho.

Ella me observa con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Y le hiciste caso? ¿Por qué?

—Porque en ese momento parecía importante para ella. Y Ev es demasiado importante para mí como para arriesgarme a perderla por algo tan tonto. Es cuestión de prioridades, supongo. Lo creas o no, soy capaz de refrenar mi curiosidad. ¿Por qué me estás viendo así?

Ella desvía la mirada de inmediato.

—Por nada en especial— y veo el fantasma de una sonrisa en la tensión de sus mejillas.

…

—¿Por qué no podíamos reunirnos en tu apartamento, RowRow?

Levanto la mirada, por doceava vez en veinte minutos, de la descripción del espacio en que se encontrará la Cornucopia.

—Ya te lo dije, están fumigando.

—Pero ¿no podían fumigar otro día? Realmente quería conocer tu apartamento.

—Es casi igual a este— masculla Arah golpeando su pluma contra su hoja de papel y lanzándole una mirada cansada.

—Menos ordenado, eso sí— agrego yo devolviendo mi atención al trabajo.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Arah tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta de que es a ella a quien le habla.

—¿Sobre qué?

—¿Tú conoces el apartamento de Rowan?

—Por supuesto que lo conoce— murmura Blair mientras continúa dibujando bocetos de la sesión de fotos que planea hacer mañana.

—¿Por supuesto? — pregunta Bliss subiendo su tono de voz una octava.

—Bueno, son compañeros de equipo casi desde el principio ¿no? —señala Chase mientras anota algo junto a la lista de armas posibles que hemos decidido colocar en la Cornucopia.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

Arah me dedica una fugaz mirada antes de cerrar el grueso tomo que nos han entregado como guía y encararse con Bliss.

—Eso significa que hemos pasado larguísimas noches juntos. Ya sabes, de esas en que amanecemos dormidos en el sofá de tanto trabajar. Aunque lo cierto es que la mayor parte del tiempo acabamos en su habitación ¿no? Rowan tiene este estéreo gigante y una colección de vinilos antiguos muy impresionante. Es muy _agradable_ el trabajar así.

Es mentira, por supuesto. Arah solo ha estado en mi apartamento una vez, la noche de la fiesta. La mayor parte del tiempo, cuando trabajamos juntos, nos dividimos el trabajo o nos reunimos en las bibliotecas o salas de estudio.

No la dejo en evidencia. Me limito a sonreír.

—Sí… a veces pasamos más tiempo en mi habitación que en cualquier otro lugar.

Bliss parece a punto de desmayarse. Abre y cierra la boca, incapaz de responder.

—¿Qué quieren comer? —pregunta Arah poniéndose de pie. Tiene la cara roja y la respiración acelerada.

—Ooooh… se me antoja comer sushi— dice Blair de repente dejando uno de sus bocetos a medias— Hay un restaurante a un kilómetro de la entrada sureste del campus.

—¿Sushi?

—Ya sabes, rollitos de arroz con pescado crudo que…

—Estoy seguro de que Arah sabe que es el sushi, BB— digo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Te pasaré la dirección y tengo el menú justo aquí— dice buscando entre sus imágenes de Instacapitol.

—Pero no tienen entrega a domicilio —dice Chase—. Preguntamos la semana pasada, BB.

—Oh… lo olvidé. Realmente se me antojaba algo de pescado crudo.

Arah le sonríe.

—No hay problema, puedo ir hasta allá.

—Pero seguramente serán muchas bolsas.

—Voy contigo— respondo poniéndome de pie.

—Entonces yo voy también— replica Bliss saltando sobre sus pies.

—No, tú no vas— respondo de inmediato.

—¿Por qué no? —dice haciendo un puchero.

—Porque no has hecho nada de tu parte— digo señalando su hoja en blanco—. Necesitamos al menos doce trampas para esta noche. Siéntate y sigue trabajando.

—Arah no ha terminado su parte tampoco.

Antes de que la aludida tenga tiempo de decir algo, yo respondo:

—Arah y yo ya estamos en nuestra segunda ronda, ya hemos completado nuestra primera asignación. Merecemos un respiro. Siéntate y trabaja, Allen.

—Además, no pienso poner tu nombre en el reporte si no haces nada— agrega Arah.

—¿Y a ti quién te nombró jefa del grupo? — espeta Bliss de inmediato.

—Nosotros— respondemos todos los demás de inmediato.

No es técnicamente cierto. La mayor parte del tiempo, me gusta ser quien da las órdenes, pero Arah es muy organizada y se está dejando la piel en este proyecto.

A regañadientes, Bliss devuelve su atención a su hoja y Arah esboza una sonrisa triunfante. Podría habérmelo imaginado, pero me parece que, antes de que salgamos del apartamento, poniéndonos nuestras chaquetas, Blair le guiña un ojo a Arah.

…

—¿Quieres caminar o vamos por mi auto? —pregunto mientras esperamos a que el ascensor llegue a nuestra planta.

Ella estira un pie y me muestra unos zapatos bajos. Ya había notado que hoy no traía sus tacones altísimos.

—Puedo caminar. Estará bien librarnos de Bliss por un rato. La verdad me alegro de haber tenido que salir por la comida, sospecho que, de haberme quedado, podría haber terminado ahorcándola con su propio cabello.

Me río.

—Claro, como si tus zapatos alguna vez hubieran sido un impedimento— digo sin agregar nada sobre el hecho de que yo también deseo ahorcar a Bliss.

—Es uno de mis talentos. ¿Crees que empiece a nevar pronto?

—Eso parece— digo acomodando el cuello de mi chaqueta.

—¿Tienes idea de dónde es el restaurante de Blair?

—He ido un par de veces.

—¿Con ella? ¿Están juntos o…? — se detiene al ver mi sonrisa socarrona—. Olvídalo, no es asunto mío.

Pienso en tomarle el pelo, pero no lo hago:

—No lo estamos. Éramos muy buenos amigos cuando estábamos pequeños, pero nos distanciamos, me distancié— me corrijo—. No habíamos vuelto a vernos desde entonces. Si me lo preguntas, noté su presencia hasta el día de la fiesta de Bliss, ni siquiera sabía que éramos compañeros.

—¿Por qué se distanciaron? —pregunta metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—Tuve una… adolescencia complicada. Poco después de los doce, podría decirse que me aislé de las personas… mucho.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Niego con la cabeza. no estoy dispuesto a profundizar en eso. Ella parece entenderlo y no me presiona.

—Me empezaron a educar en casa y perdí el contacto con todos los que, hasta ese entonces, habían sido mis amigos, excepto en fiestas oficiales de alguno de mis padres— digo con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Suena… solitario. ¿No tenías una mascota?

—Jess tenía un gato.

—Bueno, eso es algo.

Niego con la cabeza.

—Odio a los gatos. Me habría gustado tener un perro.

—Bueno, podrías tener uno. He oído que hay una chica en la Torre B que tiene un gato.

—Sí. Lo vi una vez. Es un bicho horroroso, ni siquiera tiene pelo. Parece más una serpiente con patas y mal humor.

No creo que esté bien exponer a un perro a mis… problemas.

—¿Cuándo llegó Evaki?

—¿A casa? Yo tenía catorce.

—Me había figurado que tendría que ser más o menos por esa época.

—¿Por qué?

Ella extiende un brazo, frenándome antes de cruzar la calle y un auto pasa como un bólido por la calle. Ni siquiera lo había notado.

—Porque me pareció que algo curioso tenía que haber sucedido para que una persona como tú, pudiera darle un título como "mejor amiga" a una avox— explica ella cuando seguimos caminando.

—¿Una persona como yo? —pregunto burlón. Sin darnos cuenta, hemos llegado hasta el restaurante.

Arah se entretiene seleccionando diferentes tipos de rollos y un montón de comida más antes de responderme. El pedido estará listo en veinte minutos, así que nos sentamos a esperar.

—Bueno, en primer lugar, eres horriblemente petulante y engreído— enumera—. No tienes respeto por las decisiones ni el intelecto de otros.

—Esa es una exageración.

—¿Lo es?

—No es que irrespete el intelecto de otros. Lo que pasa es que uno pensaría que, para poder llegar hasta este lugar, la media sería más alta. Pero créeme, no me sucede con todos. Lo de menospreciar, quiero decir. A ti, por ejemplo, te respeto.

—¡Rápido! ¡Métete debajo de la mesa!

La veo sin entender.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque parece que el fin del mundo se avecina. El gran Rowan Greyfox me ha marcado como una igual.

Me río.

Ella estira la mano, tocando mi frente.

—¿Y ahora qué estás haciendo?

—Me cercioro de que no tienes fiebre. En momentos como este, me encantaría ser previsora como Blair y andar cargando con una cámara. Momentos como este, no se repiten muy seguido.

—Qué simpática.

—En fin. Creo que, tomando en cuenta las alternativas, quedar atrapada contigo no fue tan malo.

—Eso sonó muy parecido a un halago.

—No te acostumbres. Estoy segura de que en diez minutos volverás a ser un cretino.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Tal vez no. Si fuera así de predecible, te aburrirías mucho conmigo.

—Y tú no eres aburrido— completa ella.

…

Almorzamos y trabajamos casi sin descanso durante toda la tarde y la mayor parte de la noche.

El cansancio empieza a pasarme la factura y son casi las doce cuando Arah finalmente se frota la parte trasera de la cabeza, agotada, suelta un bostezo y decide que ya podemos dormir… por hoy.

Blair y Chase han convertido la sala en una especie de fiesta de pijamas infantil, con colchones inflables, almohadones— que Arah parece tener a montones— y media decena de mantas dobladas sobre el sillón.

Bliss ha estado enfurruñada desde que regresamos, lo cual tiene un efecto secundario maravilloso: prácticamente no ha hablado desde trajimos la comida. A esto se le suma el hecho de que parece tener un talento excepcional en la conceptualización de trampas dentro de la Arena. Comentario que me reservo porque podría tomarlo como una invitación para volver a comportarse como… bueno, Bliss.

Se acuesta en silencio en la cama más alejada a la puerta, se hace un ovillo y dedica toda su atención a su teléfono.

—¿Alguien más siente que sus neuronas se apagaron en algún momento durante la noche? —pregunta Blair mientras da saltitos en su lugar, como si quisiera comprobar la seguridad del colchón.

—Presente— dice Chase, acomodando su enorme cuerpo en su cama improvisada.

—¡Hey! ¿A dónde crees que vas? —grita Blair, sobresaltándome.

—¿A mi cama? —pregunta Arah frenándose junto a la puerta de su habitación.

—Hoy esta es tu cama— dice Blair dando palmaditas en el colchón a su lado—. Y la última es la tuya, Rowan, así que ni pienses en escapar.

Finjo una sonrisa:

—No planeaba hacerlo.

A regañadientes, Arah entra a su cuarto, se pone un pijama de color azul cobalto y se mete bajo sus mantas. Me acuesto también, seguro de que ellos se quedarán dormidos antes que yo.

Efectivamente, no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que escuche los estruendosos ronquidos de Chase y los suaves suspiros de Blair. Al cabo de unos minutos, el brillo blanquecino del teléfono de Blair se desvanece también. Me sorprendo al darme cuenta de que ella también ronca.

Me giro y distingo el rostro calmo de Arah, con sus facciones relajadas y las manos metidas bajo una de sus mejillas, como si rezara.

El sueño empieza a vencerme, pero sin duda, este no es el lugar para quedarme dormido.

Me esfuerzo por aguantar otros cinco minutos y, cuando estoy seguro de que todos los demás están dormidos, me levanto en silencio, abro la puerta y salgo, sigiloso, al pasillo.

Busco en mis bolsillos la llave de mi apartamento y, mientras abro, escucho como la puerta por la que acabo de salir, vuelve a abrirse.

—¿Irás a controlar tus plagas? —detecto el enfado en su voz, aún y cuando susurra.

—Iré a mi casa a dormir.

—No, no lo harás. Si yo tengo que soportar a todas estas personas en mi casa, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es tener la misma cortesía.

Entro a mi casa, sin responderle y, como esperaba, ella me sigue.

—Te estoy hablando— dice bajando la voz.

—¿Por qué susurras?

—Porque Evaki está dormida— replica ella.

—No está aquí. Le dije que después de que acabara, podía ir a visitar a su familia. Volverá mañana por la noche.

—No sabía que los avox podían tener vacaciones— dice sorprendida.

—Ella es especial— replico mientras abro la puerta del horno.

—¿Vas a seguir comiendo? —pregunta apoyándose en la barra.

—No. Pero ya casi es la hora— digo viendo el reloj falta un minuto para que sean las doce—. Planeaba hacerlo mañana por la noche, pero…

—¿La hora de qué?

Saco un pequeño pastel del horno, con las velas incluidas y lo coloco sobre la barra.

Ella abre mucho los ojos mientras tomo un encendedor de uno de los cajones.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Arah.

Su pálido rostro se tiñe de dorado cuando las velas se encienden.

—¿Cómo lo…? Olvídalo, ya recordé que eres un acosador.

—¿No planeabas decírselo a nadie?

—No me gustan los cumpleaños— dice con la mirada clavada en las velas, que arrojan chispas de colores al aire.

—A mí tampoco— admito—. Pero a Ev le parecen importantes. Dice que la vida debe celebrarse. Siempre. Así que— digo con un encogimiento de hombros— tienes derecho a tres deseos.

Ella me mira fijamente antes de soltar un suspiro y mirar sus velas. Se lo piensa por un segundo antes de juntar sus labios y soplar, apagando las tres llamas.

—Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que tuve un pastel— dice mientras hunde un dedo en el glaseado y se lo lleva a la boca—. Mucho menos un regalo— comenta distraída.

—Bueno, hoy puedes reiniciar el contador de ambas cosas— le respondo dejando una cajita con un lazo plateado junto a su mano.

Ella abre la boca, formando una "O" sorprendida y dirige su mirada de mí a la caja.

—¿Qué es eso?

—¿Qué te parece que es? —pregunto mientras también manoseo el pastel.

—Parece algo que tendrás que devolver.

—Las piezas personalizadas no se pueden devolver— respondo yo—. Así que tendrás que aceptarlo.

Sin mirarme, ella estira la mano y toma la caja, sopesándola. Finalmente, toma aire y la abre.

—¡Oh! — es todo lo que dice.

—Déjame. Te ayudo a ponértela— digo tomando la pulsera plateada de la caja, rodeando su muñeca con ella y cerrándola, de manera que el dije caiga sobre el dorso de su mano— ¿Te gusta?

—Rowan es… —por una vez, las palabras parecen faltarle.

—Me pareció que se vería bien con tus tatuajes— digo con un encogimiento de hombros—. Y además está el valor añadido de que es algo así como un chiste privado ¿no?

Ella sujeta el pequeño dije, con la forma de una pequeña chispa, entre sus dedos y sacude la cabeza.

—Es perfecto. Gracias.

—De nada.

* * *

 **Creo que, hasta el momento, es el capítulo más largo de la Academia. Espero que no les haya resultado aburrido, pero Rowan es Rowan y tiene muy claro lo que quiere decir y como quiere decirlo.**

 **¿Comentarios?**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


	17. Capítulo 17: Nieve

**Disclaimer: los Juegos del Hambre no nos pertenecen. La idea de la Academia de Vigilantes, por otro lado, es propiedad de Elenear28, HikariCaelum, Coraline T, Alphabetta y AleSt.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Nieve**

* * *

 **Arah Ranghild, 17 años. Academia de Formación de Vigilantes, Carnation Crest.**

Suelto un bostezo involuntario; tantas horas de trabajo me han pasado factura a mí también.

— Por esta vez no diré nada — digo mientras señalo a Rowan con un dedo, haciendo que el dije con forma de chispa cuelgue en el aire —. Pero si a la descerebrada de Bliss se le ocurre repetir esta absurda idea no te salvarás tan fácilmente.

Él se ríe y yo termino haciendo lo mismo, lo que resulta curioso. Debe ser una de las primeras veces que reímos juntos.

— Me gustaría verte intentándolo.

— No me desafíes. Para estas alturas deberías saber que no me rindo tan fácilmente.

— Y tú deberías saber que siempre termino ganando yo, no importa lo que hagas — replica con esa sonrisa pretenciosa apareciendo nuevamente.

— Podría llenar tu casa de insectos para que tu excusa sea real — medito con una mano en mi barbilla.

Él niega con la cabeza, divertido por mi ocurrencia.

— Entonces deberías soportar más pijamadas en tu casa. Y a mí viviendo allí, por supuesto.

Levanto las manos en señal de rendición.

— Descansa. Mañana tenemos que continuar trabajando, al menos espero que avancemos algo durante la mañana. Luego me encargaré de compaginarlo todo.

— ¿En serio? — Pregunta con incredulidad —. ¿Vas a pasar todo tu cumpleaños encerrada trabajando?

Asiento con la cabeza. Él no lo sabe, pero la perspectiva es mucho más alentadora que la mayoría de los cumpleaños pasados en Wintertown, incluso cuando Emma me creía merecedora de algún festejo, lo cual no era frecuente.

— Lo único que planeo festejar es cuando presentemos el trabajo y tenga que dejar de soportar a Bliss —. Ya estoy en la puerta cuando me giro. Él enarca una ceja —. Si le dices a alguien te mato. ¡Y no se te ocurra comerte mi pastel!

Abandono el lugar con una sonrisa, que no hace más que acentuarse cuando al entrar a mi apartamento encuentro a Bliss roncando estruendosamente, y a Blair cubriéndose la cabeza con una almohada. Siento la gran tentación de sacar mi teléfono para grabarla y subir el video a Instacapitol, pero estoy tan ridículamente contenta que lo dejo pasar.

Una vez acostada en mi sitio el sueño llega fácilmente. Lo último que noto antes de caer dormida es el dije de la pulsera haciendo presión contra mi piel, como un recordatorio tangible de que lo anterior no ha sido un invento de mi imaginación después de haber trabajo tanto, sino la constatación de un hecho que resulta algo perturbador: Rowan puede ser un cretino la mayor parte del tiempo, pero tiene ese algo que nunca dejará de sorprenderme.

Y ello ya no me disgusta tanto.

Después de lo que parece poco tiempo siento que alguien sacude mi hombro. Me sobresalto por el contacto y al abrir los ojos encuentro a Blair con un dedo sobre su boca ocultando una sonrisa traviesa.

Me incorporo y paseo la vista por la habitación. Chase está estirando los brazos con una sonrisa dormida en su rostro, Bliss se encuentra boca abajo abrazando su almohada como si se le fuera la vida en ello mientras que Rowan está sentado sobre el colchón inflable con el pelo revuelto refregándose los ojos como si acabara de despertar. Es temprano aun, pero de todas formas le dirijo una mirada acusadora, censurando su extraña actitud.

Blair se levanta enérgicamente y me arrastra hasta mi habitación caminando de puntillas.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — le pregunto mientras la veo caminar hasta mi cama para empezar a desordenar todo —. ¡Oye Blair!

— Shhh no grites.

Oigo unos pasos y encuentro a Rowan parado en la puerta, con una sonrisa socarrona.

— ¿Qué creen que hacen? — les pregunto molesta por tanto secretismo.

Blair termina de tirar unos almohadones, provocando un caos de plumas y se ríe alegremente, cuidando de no alzar la voz.

— Es sólo una pequeña broma — se encoje de hombros.

— Anda, colabora — pide Rowan y se acerca para despeinar mi cabello.

Me sobresalto por el contacto y cuando veo por el rabillo del ojo que Blair está jugueteando con su cámara me alejo inmediatamente.

— No quiero ser parte de sus bromas — declaro cruzándome de brazos, testaruda.

Blair hace un puchero.

— ¿Ni siquiera a Bliss? ¡Vamos Arah! Me lo debes después de haberte ayudado en su fiesta. No estarías aquí hoy si no fuera por mí — añade con dramatismo.

Meneo la cabeza intentando borrar de mi mente los recuerdos de aquella fatídica noche. Rowan parece notarlo, porque su sonrisa se vuelve más grande y su rostro se ilumina, como si hubiera tenido una gran idea. Levanta un dedo y abre la boca, pero lo interrumpo. Nada bueno puede venir con esa sonrisa.

— ¿Qué quieren que haga? — suspiro derrotada.

— Ustedes sólo quédense aquí y traten de lucir lo más adormilados posibles — ordena Blair mientras se pasa los dedos por el fino cabello, creando un caos —. Yo les diré cuando comenzar.

La miro por unos segundos hasta que comprendo su idea. Una mueca de exasperación cruza por mi rostro.

— No sé para qué me despertaste a mí también. Con ustedes dos es más que suficiente.

— ¿Acaso te molesta? — pregunta Rowan y yo instantáneamente me ruborizo. Idiota.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

— Entonces deberías decírselo a tu rostro, porque él parece decir todo lo contrario.

— ¿Qué sabes tú de mi rostro? — siseo enojada —. Idiota presuntuoso.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me pareció oír un insulto? ¿Acaso la ingeniosa Arah Ranghild se está quedando sin respuestas?

— Por supuesto que no. Prefiero reservarme para momentos importantes, no voy a malgastar ni mi tiempo ni mi ingenio contigo.

— Suenan a excusas baratas Arah.

— Piensa lo que quieras, no es mi problema — digo cruzándome de brazos. Lo encuentro mirándome con una sonrisa y le saco la lengua. Tengo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no empezar a reír como una desquiciada. Últimamente todo parece requerir un gran esfuerzo con él.

— Bueno, ya basta — dice Blair mientras se inclina y cierra la puerta despacio —. En menos de dos minutos deberíamos comenzar.

— ¿Comenzar a qué exactamente? — pregunto pero ella me silencia.

Oímos un bostezo fingido de Chase, prácticamente un grito y luego sus pisadas cuando se levanta. Su voz suena divertida mientras despierta a Bliss y le pregunta inocentemente si sabe a dónde están todos.

— ¿Cómo que no están aquí? — pregunta Bliss con voz carrasposa. Puedo imaginarla a la perfección mirando hacia todos lados, a un paso de la histeria absoluta —. Si ayer por la noche…

Blair escoge ese momento para abrir la puerta lo más ruidosamente que puede y salir arrastrando los pies mientras se despereza. Camina en línea recta y se deja caer sobre uno de los almohadones, esforzándose en lucir agotada.

Escucho la voz chillona de Bliss preguntándole qué hace en mi habitación y me río. Rowan me toma de los hombros y me arrastra hasta la puerta.

— Tu turno.

— No voy a hacer esto — murmuro —. Bliss no va a ser tan idiota como para creérselo.

— Sí lo harás. Y Bliss se lo va a creer, que no te quepa la menor duda.

— No.

— Si no lo haces les diré a todos que es tu cumpleaños. Ya verás cómo se pone BB cuando lo sepa.

— No serías capaz — siseo.

— Sabes que sí. Anda — y me da un empujón haciendo que trastabille fuera de la habitación.

La verdad es que me gustaría tomar la cámara de Blair y sacarle unas cuantas fotos a Bliss, o más bien filmarla. Su mirada se pasea de Blair hacia mí mientras su rostro palidece, y temo que se eche a llorar cuando Rowan sale de la habitación con el cabello revuelto abrochándose la camisa en un gesto perfectamente ensayado, dándole un toque de dramatismo a esta insulsa comedia.

Me tapo los oídos cuando ella empieza a chillar, enloquecida. Creo que la sobreestimé, porque se acerca a zancadas a Rowan y empieza a increparlo con voz aguda, al tiempo que su rostro pasa de un blanco color papel a un rojo escarlata.

— ¿Rowan qué significa esto? ¿Qué hacías ahí con _ellas_?

Blair espera pacientemente a que se calle para rematarla con una sonrisa radiante.

— Supongo que a esto se referían con largas noches de estudio.

Bliss chilla enfurecida, toma sus cosas rápidamente y se marcha dando un portazo. Por un momento nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que Blair estalla en carcajadas.

— No puedo creerlo — murmuro en cuanto puedo dejar de reír —. No pensé que se lo creería.

— ¿Has visto cómo se ha ido?

— No creo que quiera regresar más — ríe Chase —. Ojalá que no lo haga, su voz me da jaqueca.

— ¿Y si no hace su parte del trabajo? — pregunto mirando a Rowan y a Blair que no han dejado de carcajearse —. No pienso trabajar horas extra por esa idiota.

— La hará. Tú no te preocupes.

A Blair le da un ataque de risa nuevamente y termino imitándola. Después de todo no ha sido mala idea deshacernos de ella por un tiempo.

.

— Ya es tarde— anuncio cerrando la libreta. Dejo a un lado el lápiz y masajeo mi mano, acalambrada después de horas escribiendo.

Rowan levanta la vista de la hoja que estaba leyendo.

— ¿Suficiente por hoy? ¿O planeas seguir por otras cinco horas más?

Paseo la vista por la cantidad de papeles desperdigados por el suelo hasta llegar a la ventana, apenas iluminada por la escasa luz del atardecer. Han sido horas ininterrumpidas de trabajo, pero sin duda de provecho.

— Te hubieras quedado en tu casa si no querías hacer nada — mascullo —. Te advertí que iba a pasar el día trabajando.

— Incluso siendo tu cumpleaños, lo sé — termina y yo asiento —. De todas formas yo planeaba avanzar algo por mí mismo, así que no tienes que preocuparte por haber fundido mi cerebro tras largas horas de arduo trabajo. No es el caso de los demás, claro — añade despectivamente.

Después de que Bliss se fuera escandalizada tras nuestra broma, y tras unos veinte minutos en los que Blair no pudo parar de reír y hacer aspavientos imitándola, lo cual terminó contagiándonos al resto, ella insistió en que desayunáramos todos juntos. Sobre todo cuando me siguió a la cocina y encontró en la alacena unos paquetes de galletas con chispas de chocolate _"Capichips Chocapichis"_ , sus favoritas según ella y sin duda compradas por Evaki, ya que yo no tenía idea de su existencia.

Ya era más del medio día cuando finalmente se fueron y el apartamento volvió a su silencio habitual. Ordené los restos del desayuno y acomodé la sala y mi habitación, desordenada por Blair, regresando cada manta y almohadón a su lugar correspondiente.

Me disponía a descansar un rato antes de seguir cuando alguien golpeó la puerta tres veces. Al abrir encontré a Rowan con lo que quedaba del pastel en las manos y una sonrisa inocente que me decía que por mucho que me quejara él no iba a irse. Aunque lo más extraño era que yo no deseaba que lo hiciera.

— ¿Cuándo regresará Evaki? — preguntó distraídamente mientras ordeno unas hojas. Al costado la última porción del pastel está a medio comer. Teniendo en cuenta que no paramos para almorzar el pastel fue la víctima por defecto.

— Supongo que hoy a la noche o mañana por la mañana. ¿Por qué preguntas?

— Quería darle las gracias por el pastel— confieso —. Por lo visto no la veré, así que por favor agradécele de mi parte.

— No te preocupes. Por cierto, ¿dónde aprendiste lengua de señas?

— En casa de mi padre — le respondo sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto y, por suerte él no sigue indagando.

Lo cierto es que cuando finalmente Emma permitió que pasara algunas semanas con mi padre las cosas no fueron como yo esperaba. Él tenía muchísimo trabajo y a veces apenas cenábamos juntos, así que yo quedaba encerrada en su enorme casa sin nada que hacer ni nadie con quien jugar más que con sus avox. Y ellos no prestaban mucha atención cuando les hablaba, pues estaban acostumbrados a tener la casa vacía salvo por ellos mismos, así que tuve que convencer a uno que me enseñara a comunicarme sin palabras.

Una parte de mí se pregunta cuán diferente hubiera sido mi vida de haber existido una Evaki en ella, alguien quien hiciera más llevaderas las largas horas de soledad en la casa de mi padre o los tediosos sermones y castigos de mi madre, alguien tan incondicional hacia mí como ella parece serlo para Rowan.

Niego con la cabeza. No es momento para pensar en eso.

— En todo caso tus agradecimientos serán dados — responde Rowan cerrando su libreta y caminando hacia la puerta. Hago el intento de levantarme del almohadón que había puesto en el suelo pero él me detiene —. No te preocupes, sé dónde está la salida. Nos vemos mañana.

— Hasta mañana — respondo quizás más ansiosa de lo habitual —. Y, Rowan, gracias por todo.

Él sonríe por última vez y se va, dejándome con una extraña sensación en el pecho. A veces es tan extraño que no lo comprendo. Porque parece disfrutar sacarme de quicio, de hecho estoy segura que lo hace, así como yo disfruto las pocas oportunidades en que logro dejarlo sin respuestas, pero también es capaz de pasarse toda una tarde de domingo trabajando como un desquiciado solamente para que no pase sola mi cumpleaños.

Meneo la cabeza confundida. A este ritmo pronto enloqueceré. Lo confirmo cuando mi teléfono empieza a vibrar y veo el nombre de contacto: "Papá". Es extraño. Él no suele llamar, ni siquiera para los cumpleaños, porque siempre está tan enfrascado en su trabajo que simplemente no recuerda las fechas.

Pulso el botón para aceptar la llamada como si fuese una bomba a punto de explotar.

— ¿Papá? ¿Sucedió algo?

— ¡Arah! ¿Cómo estás? — Escucho ruido de pasos, así que deduzco que está caminando por todos lados mientras habla como suele hacer siempre que se pone al teléfono, demasiado inquieto para sentarse —. Feliz cumpleaños hija.

— Gracias — respondo dubitativa —. Por aquí todo está bien. Estoy sorprendida de escucharte — admito.

Él se ríe.

— ¿Cómo van las clases? ¿Están siendo muy demandantes los profesores?

— Bien. Nada que no pueda manejar.

— Me alegra oír eso. Seguro que no debes tener tiempo para nada. Lo cierto es que estoy llamando porque tu madre me ha estado llamando toda la semana a diferentes horas para quejarse de que no la atiendes. Me ha dicho que si no atiendes sus llamadas va a recurrir a medidas extremas — añade en tono serio, como regañándome por mi falta de consideración hacia mi madre.

Yo siento como si una burbuja se desinflara en mi interior.

— Ah era eso — murmuro —. Supongo que ella te dijo sobre hoy.

Mi padre se ríe entre dientes, y lo puedo imaginar rascando su cabeza, como cada vez que algo lo desorienta y no sabe qué contestar.

— Lo siento hija. Ya sabes, en estas fechas estamos repletos de trabajo — dice usando el tono profesional con el que suele dirigirse a sus colegas. El plural es una constante, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el estudio de abogados es su única familia.

— No te preocupes. Yo también casi lo olvido entre tantas cosas.

— ¿Hay algo que necesites? Puedes pedirme lo que sea y en dos días estará en Carnation Crest. ¿Alguna nueva colección de vestidos quizás? ¿Pases para algún concierto? ¿Algún perfume exclusivo? Tengo un cliente que trabaja en…

Lo corto antes de que todo se centre en su trabajo, como siempre.

— No, gracias papá. Tengo todo lo que necesito— respondo mientras miro fijamente el dije de la pulsera, un regalo inesperado que resultó ser infinitamente mejor que la llamada de mi padre —. Estaba estudiando, tengo que seguir — miento.

— De acuerdo, yo también tengo trabajo atrasado. ¡No olvides llamar a tu madre!

Él corta la llamada antes de que tenga tiempo de decirle algo más y yo suspiro. Debí haberme imaginado que era muy extraño el hecho de que llamase, incluso aun en una fecha como esta.

Contrario a Rowan hay gente a la que no le gusta sorprender a otros.

.

Como de costumbre, soy la primera en llegar. Extrañamente cuando salí de mi apartamento no encontré a Rowan apoyado contra la pared del pasillo esperando. Intento no pensar demasiado en el hecho, ya que además del alivio usual por no tener que discutir desde tan temprano me genera sensaciones contradictorias, tantas que termino frustrándome.

En su lugar me concentro en observar la cafetería, que esta semana ha adoptado la apariencia que se supone conservará hasta Navidad, con pequeños pinos cubiertos de nieve artificial, ramilletes de muérdago y listones rojos y dorados colgando por todos lados.

La Navidad es una festividad extraña, una tradición antigua de aquellos tiempos en que Panem no era Panem; mucho antes de los Días Oscuros, mucho antes de los Juegos del Hambre. Tenía un significado religioso, uno que ahora ha quedado en el olvido para la mayoría de la población. El único sentido de festejar la Navidad ahora es decorar cuanto lugar disponible haya con pinos traídos del Distrito 7 y luces de colores fabricadas en el Distrito 5 y comprar miles de cosas en Great Mall.

En Wintertown es igual, con el aditamento de que todo se encuentra cubierto de falsa nieve todo el tiempo. Generalmente se llena de personas que desean disfrutar la nieve sin morir de frío y, para ser honesta, las casas decoradas con luces hacen que en las noches el pueblo parezca algo mágico. Mi casa siempre tenía luces por doquier, incluso los árboles y arbustos de la entrada estaban decorados con luces para hacerlos más llamativos. En el interior nadie festejaba, pero por fuera era una de las casas más bonitas de la ciudad.

Corro hacia un costado el pequeño pino de la mesa cuando la mesera trae mi pedido. Como estamos en horario de clases la cafetería se encuentra bastante vacía. Es un cambio agradable, sin el bullicio habitual y tantos colores llamativos que hieren la vista. Si fuera por mí nos hubiéramos reunido en otro lugar, pero no estoy dispuesta a dejar que Bliss Allen ponga un pie en mi casa nuevamente, aunque tampoco creo que ella lo esté, y tampoco quiero soportar sus insoportables quejas sobre lugares aburridos y carentes de estilo.

El café queda en el olvido mientras mordisqueo una barra de chocolate y repaso la planificación del trabajo. No falta demasiado. Es probable que en tres días esté terminado, lo cual nos deja otros tres días para planear y ensayar la presentación. Deberíamos llegar bien con el tiempo.

No levanto la vista cuando la luz de un flash brilla frente a mí.

— Blair. Llegas temprano — murmuro mientras anoto en un cuaderno los puntos a mejorar. Estos últimos días he evitado deliberadamente usar la tableta, que yace guardada en un cajón para evitar caer en la tentación. Si el profesor quiere un trabajo completamente hecho a mano eso es lo que tendrá.

— Sí, aunque nunca más temprano que tú ¿no? — Se queja —. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Es que nunca descansas?

Levanto la vista y encuentro a un chico de cabello castaño enfundado en una chaqueta de cuero jugando con la cámara. Sus cambios de look a veces resultan desconcertantes, sobre todo cuando decide vestirse como un chico y teniendo en cuenta el tono agudo de su voz que nunca se molesta en cambiar.

— Descansaré en el momento en que aprobemos y vea la cara del profesor cuando se vea obligado a ponernos la nota máxima —. Ella se ríe —. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Chase? Ustedes siempre andan juntos.

— Me avisó que llegará un poco más tarde, estoy segura que te dejará reñirlo por ello. Creo que tuvo un problema con uno de los últimos tatuajes que se hizo y tenía que ir a que se lo retoquen. Ya le dije que eso le sucede por ir a esos lugares extraños en el fondo de Lakeside donde insisten en trabajar con tecnología obsoleta.

— Es su cuerpo. Mientras lo soporte es problema suyo. Ya veo que hoy llegarán todos tarde — mascullo mientras miro el itinerario.

Blair se carcajea mientras toca la pantalla de su cámara frenéticamente.

— Oh vamos, estoy segura que no es la ausencia de Chase la que te molesta. Ni la de Bliss, por supuesto.

Dejo el chocolate a un lado y Blair hace lo propio con su cámara.

— ¿Estás segura que no estás hablando de ti? — pregunto y ella ríe mientras niega con la cabeza, como si fuera un adulto explicando algo a un niño pequeño.

— ¿Por qué razón estaría hablando de mí?

Frunzo el ceño. Ella está jugando conmigo.

— Fuiste tú la que se besó con Rowan en la fiesta de Bliss después de todo.

— ¿Y eso te molesta?

— ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Pero no tienes que usarme a mí de excusa…

— Oh vamos Arah, no seas mentirosa — me interrumpe —. Una de las cosas por las que me caes bien es que no eres hipócrita. No hace falta que intentes engañarme como hiciste con Bliss en aquella cafetería.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — La pregunta está en mi mente desde que ella hizo un comentario sobre eso por primera vez.

— Bliss se encargó de difundirlo por todos lados, por supuesto. Se cree la dueña de Rowan y ahora que están en el mismo grupo está más insoportable que nunca.

— Es una idiota — murmuro con enojo.

— No es ninguna novedad. Ahora, volviendo a lo que nos concierne, ¿por cuánto tiempo más piensas seguir negándolo?

— No hay nada que negar — mascullo. Ya siento mi rostro caliente, lo que estoy segura debe divertir bastante a Blair.

Ella arquea una ceja.

— ¿Lo admites entonces?

— ¿El qué?

— Ya sabes el qué — dice y veo como una sonrisa empieza a aparecer en su rostro —. ¡Por Dios deberías ver tu rostro!

El labio me tiembla y termino riéndome, completamente ruborizada.

— ¡Lo admites! — Grita Blair. Está visiblemente emocionada —. ¡Te gusta!

Me levanto y extiendo mi mano poniéndola en su boca.

— ¡Cállate! Está bien, me gusta — y suena extraño ponerlo en palabras por primera vez —. Lo admito.

— ¿Qué admites? — Pregunta una voz.

Me giro y encuentro a Rowan mirándonos con curiosidad y a Bliss al lado mirándonos con profundo odio. Miro a Blair alarmada y regreso a mi asiento.

— Arah acaba de admitir públicamente que le gusta _muchísimo_ — dice Blair enfatizando el "muchísimo". Me tapo la cara con las manos — el chocolate.

Rowan nos mira extrañado mientras toma asiento.

— Bien, vamos a trabajar — digo mirando fijamente a Blair.

— ¿Dónde está Gardiner? — pregunta Rowan con fastidio.

— ¿Qué importa eso? — le responde Bliss con voz altiva. Supongo que todavía está un poco dolida —. Empecemos ya, quiero terminar esto cuanto antes.

Bliss será una insoportable, pero nunca le estuve más agradecida por algo que en ese momento.

.

— Si esa idiota no viene voy a buscarla por todo el campus y matarla — mascullo nerviosa mientras camino de un lado a otro.

— Puedo ayudarte a esconder el cadáver — responde Chase y recibe una mirada envenenada de Rowan, aunque no se da por aludido o, si lo hace, decide ignorarlo.

Voy hasta la puerta del aula y observo el interior. Ya han llegado casi todos. La mayoría se encuentran reunidos en pequeños grupos murmurando estresados. Hoy es el día de la presentación, y los nervios son palpables en el ambiente. El profesor llegará en pocos minutos, y espero por su propio bien que Bliss Allen también.

Cuando ella llega dos minutos antes del horario de clases siento la tentación de tirarle la carpeta con el trabajo por la cabeza. La tentación aumenta cuando en vez de disculparse empieza un dramático discurso sobre que se le rompió una uña en la mañana y no sé qué otras tonterías más. No se detiene hasta notar que todos la miramos con mala cara.

El profesor llega con una cara de mal humor impresionante y los que quedábamos fuera del salón no tenemos otra opción más que seguirlo. Cuando pide los trabajos Rowan insiste en llevárselo él, y prácticamente le tira la carpeta sobre el escritorio, enviando otro de los trabajos al suelo y sin molestarse en recogerlo. Niego con la cabeza. Si no supiera que nuestro trabajo es más que perfecto temería que esto nos lleve a la ruina.

No somos los primeros. Los primeros son un grupo de chicos que han trabajo en base a la arena que era un parque de diversiones de la décima edición, aunque después de diez minutos de exposición es notorio que no han cambiado demasiado. La arena prácticamente se mantiene tal y como la habían planteado los vigilantes de ese año y, aunque los mutos que añadieron son originales, el escenario es prácticamente el mismo.

Pasan dos tediosas horas hasta que finalmente llega nuestro turno. El profesor nos ha dejado para el final. Mientras tanto escuchamos algunas presentaciones buenas y otras que no tanto. El profesor luce hastiado para estas alturas, y Rowan también.

— Bien, empiecen rápido —. Es todo lo que dice antes de volver la vista a su computadora portátil. Evito la idea de ir y cerrarla para que nos preste atención y me concentro en nuestro trabajo.

Noto que varios nos miran mal cuando explicamos que conservamos la pirámide original de la novena edición, con la cornucopia en la cima. Sin embargo eliminamos todo lo demás, reemplazando el laberinto que la rodeaba por un inmenso desierto en el que aparentemente no hay nada más que algunas piedras y vegetación árida, ubicadas estratégicamente en función de las cámaras.

Las plataformas de los tributos están ubicadas a poca distancia de la pirámide, de manera que no tengan muchos problemas en llegar a ella. El problema surge cuando al llegar a la base hay sólo una entrada, custodiada por un muto con forma de esfinge, una antigua criatura mitológica de una civilización extinta con cuerpo de león, alas de ave y rostro de mujer, que sólo deja ingresar a aquellos que responden correctamente su acertijo. Aquellos que no… bueno, lo mejor es que intenten escapar rápido antes de que tengan que pagar el precio.

En el desierto las cosas no se ponen más fáciles. La única fuente de agua proviene del centro de los cactus, aunque claro, no hay muchos y las espinas provocan irritaciones al entrar en contacto con el cuerpo. Dejamos algunas armas enterradas en puntos estratégicos, de forma que no todos sean capaces de encontrarlas. Aquellos que no cuentan con la astucia necesaria no tendrán otra cosa que rocas.

Por las noches comienzan las plagas. Nos basamos en un relato antiguo que enumera diez plagas enviadas por un Dios, aunque no utilizamos todas. Todas están orientadas a devolver a los tributos a la pirámide, el único refugio posible de los insectos, ranas, langostas y la sangre que empieza a manar del suelo a falta de fuentes de agua.

Finalizamos con la explicación de un banquete a realizarse en la pirámide entre los que consigan pasar y llegar a la cima, sólo para encontrar la última de las plagas, la llamada muerte de los primogénitos. En nuestro caso una sombra que perseguiría a los tributos mayores aunque no los mataría, siendo esta la tarea de los menores para que la sombra se largase.

— Keb Orhan no hubiera tenido tanta suerte en esta arena — concluye Rowan y vemos todos nos miran con asombro, e incluso algo de miedo en sus caras.

El profesor alterna la vista entre el trabajo y nosotros, asombrado y al mismo tiempo molesto. Regresamos a nuestros lugares y él se pone de pie de mala gana.

— Bien, subiré las notas a la plataforma virtual en dos días — anuncia —. Pueden irse. Mañana regresaremos a nuestra modalidad habitual de clase y espero que de ahora en adelante se esfuercen más en su trabajo, ya que algunos han demostrado que no tienen lo necesario para estar aquí.

— No lo mataría decirnos que hemos hecho un buen trabajo — murmuro y Chase me da la razón.

Sin embargo el profesor no lo hace, aunque dos días después mientras los cuatro estamos en la cafetería almorzando un brillante diez aparece en nuestras plataformas virtuales. Blair se emociona tanto que le saca una foto a la pantalla de su tablet y la sube a Instacapitol.

— Tenemos que ir a festejar — anuncia y acto seguido se levanta.

Salimos detrás de ella, que ya está evaluando en su teléfono las posibilidades.

— Tenemos tres horas más de clases — protesto pero ella no me presta atención.

— No nos hará daño perder otra clase más, no tienes de que preocuparte.

— ¡Sí! Es más, podemos tomar el tren e ir a Great Mall, o mejor, ¡a Star Valley!

Suelto un respingo cuando finalmente llegamos al campus y ponemos un pie afuera. El cielo gris de hoy debería haber sido un anticipo, pero como en Wintertown la nieve no tiene nada que ver con el clima ni siquiera lo noté. Está nevando. Extiendo una mano sorprendida y un pequeño copo blanco cae sobre ella. Al instante se derrite, dejando una sensación fría.

Nunca había visto la nieve, al menos no la de verdad. Me estremezco cuando un copo entra en contacto con mi mejilla, ligero como una pluma. Parece mucho más real que en casa.

Al costado Blair sigue parloteando emocionada, mientras Chase niega con la cabeza, resignado a seguirla en sus locuras, como siempre parece hacer. Rowan se inclina y murmura en mi oído.

— No tengo ganas de ir a Star Valley. ¿Tú?

Niego con la cabeza. Teniendo la posibilidad de ver nieve real por primera vez la perspectiva de ir a cualquier otro lugar no es muy tentadora. Sin embargo cuando Blair se empecina con algo puede llegar a ser bastante insistente.

— ¿Crees poder correr con esos? — Pregunta señalando mis zapatos, que no son altos como usualmente, pero que probablemente harán que me llevé un buen resbalón en la nieve. Suspira resignado y luego sonríe —. No te preocupes, te sostendré. Bien. ¡Ahora!

Y toma mi mano y sale corriendo arrastrándome con él. Blair suelta un chillido cuando nota que nos vamos y luego empieza a reír. Sus carcajadas se escuchan por unos segundos, hasta que nos alejamos lo suficiente. Algo me dice que no va a seguirnos.

— Ya, detente — alcanzo a decir cuando siento que me estoy resbalando por tercera vez. Él lo hace y se ríe al ver que estoy totalmente agitada —. Estás loco. Realmente.

— Tú me seguiste. Estás tan loca como yo.

Me río. Y sin importarme estar con el cabello revuelto y lleno de nieve, que mis zapatos estén todos mojados y que probablemente tenga una gripe mañana me alzo de puntillas y deposito un beso en su mejilla, dejándolo totalmente sorprendido.

— Supongo que tienes razón.

* * *

 **¡Buenas!**

 **Por aquí Cora con la resolución del proyecto y la aceptación de una verdad universal para Arah. Espero que les agrade.**

 **Aclaro que la pirámide de la novena edición fue idea de Lauz y que el parque de diversiones de la décima de marizpe.**

 **Los comentarios, al igual que siempre, son bien recibidos siempre y cuando sean constructivos.**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
